Cursed Light
by abonnett13
Summary: The curse never happened, Belle and Rumplestiltskin are together and live in his Castle but the Evil Queen has made a vow to destroy Snow White and Prince Charming's happy ending by taking away their daughter, but on Emma's 18th birthday an unexpected visitor takes her to use for his own weapon Captain Swan!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have even written I am editing the first 16 chapters though, I got so excited I forgot all about grammer. I hope you all enjoy this is a Captain Swan, I hope you like it. Reviews would be amazing thank you all for the support!**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen and King, the famous Snow White and Prince Charming, who lived in the Enchanted Forest. Their lives were far from perfect, nothing was a fairy tale, and everyday there was a new threat. Their biggest threat being Regina, the Evil Queen, Snow White's step mother who threatens their happiness, especially now since Snow White was with a child, a child who would change the course of the Enchanted Forest and everyone in it.

"We cannot keep living like this, constant fear that she will succeed" Snow was pacing back and forth in the nursery, which was ready for their dear daughter to come into this world. Charming was trying to keep Snow at peace, saying the Evil Queen will not succeed that they will find a way to save their daughter from her wrath.

"She won't succeed Snow, we have stopped her before and we will do it again, she will not get our daughter." Charming was then at his wife's side

"This isn't fair she keeps coming after us and now Emma will pay for my mistake." Snow was in tears rubbing her stomach, any day now her daughter will come, and any day she will be taken from her. Crying into her husband's shoulder she thinks they have no choice they have to send her away.

"Charming we have to make a deal with him"

"No not him I will not make any more deals with him"

"He has changed he has Belle now he isn't the same anymore he can help Emma"

Charming thought this over for a second, would it be so bad to ensure his daughters safety. Snow was looking at him with pleading eyes so scared and so frightened, her daughter's life was on the line, and she would do anything to protect her.

"We will call upon him for our daughter" Charming sighed, he wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Rumplestiltskin, do you know why we sent for you?" Snow was staring at the Dark One, who looks to be a normal man, but in his eyes something dark and evil lingers.

"Yes dearie I know what you want, you want me to save your daughter from the Evil Queen, pray tell why I should help you?"

"We will do anything, give you anything please just save her" Snow was now pleading with this man, not knowing what or how far she was willing to go to save her daughter from a fate that was her fault.

"Well dearie as you may know, I am now a changed man, for the most part, I am willing to help her, but the price will be she will have to come with me and you will only see her once a year."

"NO" Charming was suddenly on his feet, and glaring at the evil imp that was in front of him. "You will not take our daughter from us."

"Either I or Regina dearie, which one would you prefer? At least I am still letting you see your daughter once a year, would Regina allow the same thing, no she would most likely lock your daughter in a tower and let her to suffer for all eternity"

"Deal" Snow was placing her hand on Charming's shoulder

"We have to give her, her best chance even if that doesn't include us raising her" She was now hoping her husband would agree, giving that man her child was something she did not want to do. She wanted to raise her own daughter watch her first step, hear her first word, dress her for her first ball, and now none of that is possible once again Regina has stolen even that.

"I promise you I will raise her as if she was my own, and I will not let any harm come to her, and when the time comes at 18years old with the danger passed she will come home to you" Rumplestiltskin was looking between the Queen and King waiting for his answer.

"We will be able to see her still?" Charming was torn he wanted his daughter to be safe, but handing her over to the Dark One was something he wasn't sure of, plus waiting 18 years and only seeing his daughter once a year was heartbreaking, but she would be safe.

"Yes, once a year I will bring her to you, so Regina does not suspect anything I will keep her at my castle and raise her, but she will know that you are her parents"

"Okay, if this is her best chance we will agree." Snow's cheek was now wet with tears, her daughter's future was already written and she wasn't even born yet. Charming was now placing his arm around Snow, she was now crying and his heart was breaking, giving their daughter up before she was even born so she can escape Regina and her wrath.

"I will be back once she is born, what is the child's name?"

"Emma, her name is Emma"

"Emma beautiful name, I will see you once the child is born" With that purple smoke surrounded him and he was gone, Snow finally broke down and now sobbing into her husband's chest.

Screaming could be heard from the castle wall, Snow was having her baby and news was traveling fast soon the Evil Queen would know the time has come to collect their daughter, and let Snow suffer taking away something she loves so dearly, like she took her true love away. Regina was now ready, ready to see Snow suffer even more taking her child away was easy no one could stop her from this, she was in her carriage riding toward her victory soon the child would be in her arms, thinking to herself I always wanted a child of my own now this solves everything. With an evil grin she smiled to herself thinking about how Snow's child will grow to call her momma and love her and never know any other, it just makes it so much sweeter.

"Push Snow push, she is almost out" Charming was urging her on knowing that as soon as she delivers that their sweet Emma would be taken away and only to be seen once a year, Snow strained and with a final push they saw the face of their child so beautiful and innocent.

"She is beautiful Snow" Charming was gazing upon his daughter eyes the color of the sea blue with a hint of green, light hair like his, Snows chin, and truly the fairest of the all was a title she would share with her mother.

"Charming she is perfect, how are we going to let her go" tears still streaming down Snow's face realization was setting in, knowing that soon the Dark One would be here to take away their daughter from them. Only a few moments later purple smoke filled the room and they knew it was time.

"Sorry dearies but the Evil Queen is almost here, I need to take her now before she can suspect anything." He leaned down to look at this child, the one he would take in and raises looking upon her face he felt something change in him, he felt that this child would be the light in his darkness and maybe just maybe he could love this child as his own.

Snow and Charming looked at each other knowing that this was goodbye they held their daughter tight, Snow handed Emma over to the Dark One hoping that he would not make them regret their decision, knowing Belle was there to help was comforting they knew Belle, and trusted her she was all the reason the Dark One was once again somewhat human.

"I will send word when we will come back I need to make sure Regina knows nothing of this, I will take good care of your daughter, she will be safe and she will be loved." With that he was gone with baby Emma in his arms. Snow then let out a cry knowing her daughter was now gone, only have a few minutes with her.

"Where is SHE?" Regina stormed in not seeing the baby in Snow's arms; Charming had his sword pointed at her with determination, sensing the Queen would do something to hurt Snow.

"She's gone" was all Snow could choke out crying softly as she held onto her husband.

"Where did you send her too?" anger was radiating off the Evil Queen, stepping closer to the bed which Snow was laying in.

"It doesn't matter I will find her daughter, and when I do you will regret sending her anywhere!" Regina was gone in the purple smoke, she was going to make Snow pay for this, and her daughter was no longer someone she wanted to turn into loving her she was now out for blood. She would make Snow squirm and hurt, knowing that they would probably have their daughter come back to the place in a matter of time she kept watch on everything they did, everyone who entered, and left. She would have that child, she would destroy Snows happiness if it was the last thing she did.

Knowing the Evil Queen would now have the palace on watch, Snow and Charming would now not even see their daughter until she was 18 years old, it would be too risky. She would have to send a bird to Rumplestiltskin, to tell him their daughter would now only know him and Belle until she was 18, but praying he told her that her parents loved her and miss her everyday so Snow sent the letter: Placing the letter with the bird Snow let her tears fall and let her husband comfort her, 18 years they will have to wait to be reunited, and Snow was going to do everything she could to keep Regina from harming her daughter.

The Dark Ones Castle:

Emma was crying now that she was taken away from her mother and father, Rumple was trying to comfort her as best he knew how, even Bae wasn't this bad as a baby, he was soothing her and rocking her side to side. She finally opened her eyes to looked at his face he felt a certain warmth toward this child already, she reached up and grabbed his nose, she then stopped crying and smiled at him letting out a little giggle, he walked through his castle and up to the nursery Belle had prepared for Emma. She was waiting by the crib for them to arrive home; she turned around and smiled at him with the baby in his arms.

"Oh Rumple she is beautiful" Belle looked at Emma sound asleep in his arms so peaceful.

"Would you like to take her, I would rather she get accustom to you than someone like me" he handed her the baby with sadness in his eyes, he should not be so attached to this child he was evil, and she was pure goodness and light he would not want to corrupt something so pure. Then as he handed her over Emma started to cry.

"Rumple you are a good man taking in this child with nothing in return, you have changed you must see that, that is the reason I love you." Belle placed a kiss on his cheek while Emma cries, Belle placed Emma back in his arms, and Emma looks at him and smiles.

"I think she chose anyways, she seems to have taken a liking to you Rumple" Belle smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile as well he placed Emma in her crib and looked to Belle, he could do this he could care for this child and protect her from all harm.

"Rumple is that Snow's bird?" he turned to see a blue bird with a letter on its foot, he carefully took the letter and sent the bird off again reading the letter:

_Dear Rumplestiltskin,_

_Regina is now watching the castle and has eyes everywhere, please don't have Emma come visit, but we ask that she knows about us and knows we love her with all our hearts, please love her and keep her safe until she is 18 do not try to contact us. Regina is already looking for her she may come to you for help please keep her safe._

_Snow and Charming_

He looked up to Belle a confused look on her face, he handed her the letter, and she covered her mouth in shock. He would now be caring for this child, and she will never know her parents until she is 18, this was going to change things.

"Rumple it is going to be okay Regina won't suspect she is here with us, we will keep her safe and raise her, don't worry." Belle placed a calming hand on his shoulder and looked over at Emma, fast asleep in her crib she had faith this would be good, and this child will be loved by them as if she was their own.

"When the time comes she will be told of her parents as for now Belle, she is our daughter and no one is to know about her." Rumple left the nursery with Belle still in there; he figured it would only be a matter of time before Regina came to him asking for his help to find the lost princess.

"Well my dear Rumple seems you have lost your touch, those locks are quite easy to get through." Regina strode in like she owned the place, but Rumple was already waiting for her.

"What do you want dearie?" Quick to the point, he needed to get her out of here before Emma woke up and starting crying.

"I need help finding someone and who better to come to than the Dark One himself" Regina smirked

"Well you should know I won't help you find this someone that has no interest to me, who are you trying to find anyway?"

"Snow White's daughter of course and I think you will help me because I have something you want" Regina purred thinking she has him right where she wants him

"And what would that be?" curiously he wondered

"I know where to find your son"

"And where would that be? I already know where he is, in a land without magic."

"Oh and do you know that he is no longer there but somewhere else in fact" She was toying with him, and he knew that there was no way his son would have gone somewhere else, there was no way to get somewhere else he only had one bean.

"Sorry dearie, but I will not make any deals with you today, now if you would be as kind as to leave my castle" He was starring daggers at her now willing her to leave before he was forced to make her leave.

"Alright but just know my offer stands, he is in a magical realm just so you know, and if you wish to know you will take my deal, when you are ready I will be at my castle." With that she was gone.

5years later:

"Emma dear come down here dinner is ready" Belle has been trying to get Emma to come down from the tree, she climbed up so high yet would never come down, and she was as ever stubborn and hard headed.

"I am not hungry though" Emma wined, for only being five she was quite adventurous, and smart as well

"What would papa say if he came out here to see you so far up in the tree hmm" Belle knew she had her, Emma has always favored Rumple she always followed him around when she was younger, and her first words were papa. Rumple just let her call him that even though he tried getting her to say Rumple she wouldn't, it was always papa and Belle was Belle, it was easy enough to say. Belle didn't want Emma to call her momma even though Emma thought of her as one.

"Okay I am coming down, just don't tell papa" Emma was wiggling down the tree when Belle caught her before she feel.

"Should we get you cleaned up before dinner, papa wouldn't want to see you covered in dirt and mud" Emma just chuckled, and took Belle hand and let Belle wash her and help her dress.

"There's my girls I was wondering when you two were going to join me" Rumple laughed, Emma jumped on his lap and gave him a big hug. For the last five years Regina has not said anything to him or bothered him about finding Snow's daughter, so he thought she gave up or was just still looking. He enjoyed these last five years with Emma; he never thought a child could show him so much love and affection that Emma has. He loved this child dearly each day he loved her even more, he offend wondered when the time came how he was going to tell her he wasn't her real father, that he was just taking care of her until she was 18, yet he wanted it to be forever. He had also told Emma she was a year older than she actually was, so if anyone would ask no one would suspect she was the lost princess. She looked older and was smart enough, so he thought it would be best just in case someone came asking around she wouldn't be suspected as Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, who would be five years old.

Just as he thought things were going good, and they were safe for now, the doors blew open and Regina stood there with and smiled at him, of course she would come when Emma and Belle were right here.

"Hello Rumple so sorry to interrupt the….Family dinner?" Regina looked confused for about a second, and then she returned to her neutral face.

"Yes dearie, and you are so rudely interrupting, so if you don't mind" Rumple waved toward the door.

Regina then looked to the child with long blonde hair, sea eyes, and something in her head clicked, no this couldn't possibly be their child could it? "How old are you my dear?" looking at Emma, Emma lowered her head and gripped Rumple tighter "I am six" she said in a small voice, Regina looked at her, and how close she seemed to Rumple.

"I wish you wouldn't interrogate my daughter Regina" Rumple was now glowing with anger.

"I do not wish to interrogate her, she is just such a lovely child for her age, how is it I never knew Belle was pregnant, and with such beautiful hair I wonder who she gets that from." Regina had a feeling about this child, she needed to know if she was Rumples or not.

"She is adopted" Belle was the one to speak up this time, showing no fear of the Queen

"Oh how tragic where are her parents, and how did you come by her Rumple?" She was pushing it she knew, but something about this child felt off.

"I found her on the side of the rode when she was a day old, I asked Rumple if we could keep her and he agreed nothing more to it." Belle looked to the Queen seeing if she would buy this story.

"Well I am sorry to interrupt your dinner I will come back another time, it was nice to meet you….." Regina looked to the child,

"Emma my name is Emma" the child no longer showed any fear of the Queen, and Regina was impressed by the bravery of this small child.

"Emma what a beautiful name"

"Thank you"

"Well I shall leave you to it, I will be back and I would love to see you again Emma" She looked to Rumple knowing she had struck a nerve in him, she saw how protective he is of this child and she now had a weakness for the future, maybe she could befriend this child as well.

Rumple now had to think of a way to keep Regina from Emma, and now she knew that Emma was his, that she was here. Regina could use her as a weapon against him, and he would not have Emma in danger, he would have to make Regina understand Emma was his daughter and not a threat.

Five years have passed since Snow and Charming held their little girl, what would she look like now? Would she look like Charming would she look like me? So many questions only Rumplestiltskin would know. So many times she wanted to call upon him to see her daughter, and so many nights she cried herself to sleep in the nursery where she was suppose to raise her daughter, teach her how to be a princess, since the kingdom was informed that their daughter was taken, no one was happy no balls or parties were held at all their kingdom. So many nights and days she wished that she would have just gone with her daughter and husband, maybe to a different realm to make a new life, but she had a duty and her kingdom needed her.

"Snow what are you doing in here?" Charming went looking for his wife, only to find her in the nursery where she would go to think and usually cry.

"Today she would have turned five Charming, it has been five years we have missed already her growing, saying her first word, her first step, and don't you wonder what she looks like?" Snow was starting to feel the pressure in her chest again, a hole in her heart since Emma has been gone.

"Of course I do Snow, but we cannot keep wishing that she was back if she was she would be in danger, and Regina would have her by now and I don't want to even think about what she would do." Charming was trying to reason with her but things were not going so well every night Snow would have nightmares of Regina taking Emma, and Charming would wake her and try to comfort her. 13 more years and they would have their daughter back, 13 more years and this will hopefully be over.

"Rumple calm down, you don't want Emma to see you like this" Belle tried to reason with him, but he was throwing plates and cups at the wall furious that she would dare come, and talk to his daughter than try to come back and play nice.

"She knows Emma is here now what will happen if she wants to use her against me, it wouldn't be the first time, I cannot allow her near Emma, and I will not allow Emma to be corrupted and will not put her in danger." Rumple finally stopped throwing things to look up to find Emma starring wide eyed at him, he could see a little bit of fear in her eyes which made him regret his outrage

"Papa, are you okay?" Emma looked up at him, and there were tears in her eyes not wanting him to see her cry she looked down quickly to wipe them away.

"Yes my dear Emma, papa is fine now I am sorry sweetheart you had to see that, papa just doesn't want that bad women to hurt you I will not let her come near you again okay." Rumple bent down and picked up Emma, she just clung to him

"I am not scared of her, she didn't seem so bad to me maybe there is still some good in her, like there is in you" she smiled and looked up at him, he felt himself soften at this expression.

"Emma she is called the Evil Queen for a reason, I would not have you in harm's way with her. I want you to be safe little one."

"I know papa maybe she just needs someone to love her though" Rumple looked down at her and smiled she was too smart for her own good.

"Maybe but my dear promise me you won't go near her by yourself, if she ever comes here make sure that either Belle or myself are with you understand?"

"Yes papa I understand, I love you" with that he kissed her head and sent her off to bed.

"I love you too Emma"

He considered Emma is own daughter now, he knew that one day soon he would have to tell her that her real parents did love her, and that they just wanted her safe, that one day she would no longer need him and would no longer be there with him. The thought of this made Rumple frown he loved her, and did not want to let her go for any reason, but it was not his choice. He just hoped that she would not hate her parents or him for this; he couldn't bear if she hated him. He just hoped when the day came she would understand that he loves her as his own, and he would do anything for her just to see her happy, even if it is not with him.

He thought about what Emma said about Regina, maybe if Emma did befriend her show her love Regina would protect Emma, and learn to truly love her as he has, and maybe she would forget about revenge Emma did have a notable effect on people like them.

8 years later:

"Emma dear where are you?" Regina had visited quite a bit since her first meeting with Emma, and she has grown quite found of her, this little girl has shown that she isn't afraid of the Evil Queen, and Emma in return has grown attached to the Queen.

"Come and find me" She heard Emma's voice as they played the game of hide and seek, Emma's favorite game to play when Regina would come and see her, which was more frequent every year. Regina was beginning to grow attached, and started to love this little girl she felt a pull that she hasn't ever felt before, she understood why Rumple cared and loved this girl so much.

Regina snuck around the apple tree she helped Emma plant one much like her own, and saw a flash of gold behind the bush, and started creeping up grabbing Emma from behind and tickling her with Emma giggling the whole time.

"Regina stop it…..okay okay you win you win" Emma gasped between breathes, and laughing until her side hurt.

"Oh Emma my dear, you should know better than to hide from me" Regina finally let her down and smiled at her, this child has truly captured her heart.

"Regina why don't we ever go and visit you, do you think papa would let me come stay with you for a little bit?" This question shocked her, she didn't know what to say, she didn't even know Emma wanted to come and stay with her. She felt herself smile at this, someone was actually choosing to stay with her, and someone who cared about her and didn't see her as the Evil Queen.

"I don't know, I don't think your father likes you to travel far from home, he wants to protect you and feels he can do best here. As for you wanting to come and stay with me why don't we go ask him together?" Regina felt Emma take her hand and usher her to the main hall to find her father. Rumple hasn't been very easy about Regina spending so much time with Emma, but he has allowed it since he saw Regina changing when she was around her.

Regina saw Rumple at his spinning wheel with Belle sitting and reading a book, Rumple looked up and saw Emma and Regina holding hands, of course Emma has been so taken with Regina, and Regina with her, he knew Emma was up to something though by the look on her face.

"Papa can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it my dear?"

"Can I go and stay with Regina at her castle? I want to go see her apple tree and want to see the ocean pretty please papa I promise to behave."

"I don't know Emma; it is a long way to travel, and your only 8 years old I don't know if I want you traveling by yourself."

"I will travel with her there, of course if that is what you want Rumple" Regina finally spoke up

"I still am not sure, I worry about her safety" Rumple started to spin again trying to think if Regina had something up her sleeve, but she seemed to really love Emma just like him, maybe a visit wouldn't be so bad.

"Nothing will happen to her while she is with me, I promise you Rumple I will keep her safe" Regina looked to Emma who seemed to be smiling, hoping she would be able to finally leave this village and go with Regina.

"Okay but only for a week understand, than if you are good and Regina says so you can start switching off and visiting her at her castle" Rumple thought maybe spending more time with Emma, Regina would find the love and comfort Emma has given him.

"Thank you papa, I love you I promise to be good and follow her instructions" Emma kissed her father's cheek, and then to Belle and gave her and quick kiss and hug than ran up to pack a bag.

"Regina she is my daughter, and know if anything happens to her you will regret it." Rumple starred at Regina with his threat still on his tongue.

"I would never harm her Rumple, you should know I care about her I come around often enough, trust me she will be safe." Regina started to prepare her departure, she would have Emma for a whole week and she was so excited.

Tired from the travel, Emma feel asleep with her head on Regina's lap, Regina just stroked her hair and hummed a song that she remembered from her childhood, though she could not remember the words, the melody was still sweet and gentle. When they arrived at the castle she woke Emma to let her know that they were there. Emma's eyes went wide with amazement, she look at this huge castle and then she turned to the sea, she always wanted to go to the sea but never got to, seeing it now her mouth dropped open and eyes on the verge of tears it was beautiful, she thought that Regina was so lucky to see this every day.

"Emma dear this way I want to show you to your room, you will be staying right next to me is that okay?"

"Of course Regina this place is beautiful, you are so lucky and thank you for letting me stay" Emma smiled at her

"Of course sweetie I love that you are here with me" Regina would have to tell her guards to be on their best behavior, she didn't want Emma to know everything she has done, she doesn't want Emma to run from her as well. She really didn't want Emma to see her as the Evil Queen.

After getting Emma settled she went to her guards and told them everything, that Emma was staying here as her guest and that no one was to harm her, also they would protect her from anything, just as she was walking back to see Emma the Huntsman came into view knowing she would have to talk to him and tell him the same thing, that he was to be friendly and under no circumstances tell Emma about himself.

"Emma honey, are you ready for your tour around the gardens and castle?" Regina poked her head into the room Emma was staying in.

"Yes I am can we go see your apple tree first?" Emma was excited about the tree, because Regina told her it was hers from when she was a child, and just helped Emma plant her own apple tree.

"Of course sweetie, that will be our first stop let's see if there are any apples we can eat also." Regina smiled down at Emma; this was going to be a fun week.

After the tour and dinner Regina introduced Emma to her guard, and then Emma returned to her room because Regina knew she would pass out any minute so she told Emma to go sleep, and she would meet with her later. After she retired to her own chambers to write to Rumple saying that everything was good and Emma was safe. While writing the letter the Huntsman came into her chambers and closed the door behind him.

"So who knew the Queen would have a soft spot for a little girl" The Huntsman told her in a cold voice.

"Yes it would seem I do, and I must remind you that any harm comes to her, and I will have the hunting of wolves back for sport, don't test me." Regina knew he wouldn't risk anything if his precious wolves were involved. She saw him tense up and clutch his fists.

"You seem to forget that I own you, you are mine my pet" with that she placed a forceful kiss on his lips then went back to writing the letter to Rumple.

"Regina, are you in here?" She heard Emma's voice from behind the Huntsman.

"Yes I am, come in dear" Regina was just finishing up the letter ready to be sent out.

"I was just finishing a letter to your father, so he wouldn't worry" She smiled at Emma who was now starring at the Huntsman.

"Emma this is…. Graham he is a Huntsman" Regina looked to the Huntsman; he raised a brow at the name she just gave him.

"Hi I'm Emma it's nice to meet you Graham." Emma held out her hand at the Huntsman, and he just looked at her for a second and then he took her hand, bowed his head, and placed a kiss on her knuckles, with that she blushed a little bit but he pretended not to notice.

"Very nice to meet you Emma" The Huntsman stood than retreated out the door, he felt Regina's eyes on him the whole time until he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but think why a girl so pure was with Regina, someone of such evil and cruelty. He stood at the door trying to listen to what they are talking about.

"He is very handsome Regina is he your betrothed?" Emma asked as Regina stood there stocked, why on earth did she think The Huntsman and her were together.

"Oh no, he is the head of my guard that is all" Emma looked a little disappointed at this point.

"Oh I just thought…. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions" Emma than looked down at her feet ashamed.

"You don't need to be sorry, he is very handsome indeed" Regina just smiled at her

"Well maybe one day I can marry him, than if it is okay with you" Emma smiled

"Oh course dear when the time comes though we will see if you still want to." Regina just laughed the thought of Emma and the Huntsman just made her chuckle to herself.

The Huntsman felt himself smile, this little girl already thinking about marrying him, he felt himself feel happy just for a second then reminded himself that he would always be Regina's, because she quite literally had his heart, he had no choice. Seeing this child though so beautiful he vowed he would do everything he could to protect her from Regina's evil.

The week has gone by too fast, Emma had been to the sea and loved spending time there, she was also happy because she got to spend some time with the Huntsman, he was teaching her how to defend herself Regina had suggested it. She shuttered at the thought of Emma getting hurt, he could teach her everything on surviving, plus defending, if Rumple or herself wasn't there. She would do what Rumple was doing, protect this child that she has come to love and care for so much. In this week alone Emma and Regina would spend nights talking and becoming closer and closer. Regina felt her heart grow lighter, not so consumed by darkness, Emma was the very light she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

16 years later:

"Emma sweetie, where did the girl go to now" Belle was trying to get Emma fitted for a dress her sixteenth birthday was today and Belle wanted her to look her best.

"I am in here Belle" Emma was in her room in bed reading a book she got from Regina's house

"Will you come try on this dress its ready for you?"

"Do I have to I don't like wearing dresses" Emma frowned of course today she would have to suck it up they were going to a ball in the kingdom Snow White and Prince Charming were throwing a party first one in years she cannot think of the last one they through it was before she was born though. Today was her birthday and her father thought it would be good to go to the ball since she only ever sees this castle and Regina's she wondered if Regina would be going she knew that Regina and Snow White were not friends but was never told the whole story she was guessing for a good reason.

"See Emma you look beautiful you never know who you might meet at this ball" Belle looked at Emma twirl in her midnight blue dress it highlighted her eyes the dress sleeves came below her shoulders leaving them bare the soft silken fabric enhanced her curves showing that indeed she was becoming a women. Belle did her hair up in a lose curl.

"Emma my dear you look beautiful" She looked to see her father stand in the doorway.

"Thank you papa you don't look to bad yourself" she noticed his attire very nobleman like all black though no color go figure her father was not one for color it would seem.

"Are you two ready to go then the carriage has arrived" He glanced between the two women and he still could see the little girl that would climb onto his lap and not leave his side, the little girl who he loves so much. Today would be the day she would see her actual parents though she did not know who they are. He went to Snow and Charming a couple weeks ago they have sent a letter saying they wished to speak with him, they wanted to see Emma and he thought of the ball on her birthday so that way no one would suspect anything that way they would be able to see the woman she has become, he told them not to try anything though because their enemies have eyes everywhere. So they made the ball happen on her birthday so they can finally meet their daughter and see her after 16 years almost time for her to come  
home.

The castle was all lit up people pouring into the ball room Emma was gazing upon everything all the people dressed up, she was holding on tightly to her father not wanting to lose him or Belle in this crowd she would not know what to do or interact with other people and being introduced as the Dark Ones daughter was putting people on edge as it is, having the Dark One in the kingdom at all has people on edge but seeing Belle and Emma with him helps makes him seem more normal. The ball was in full swing by the time they had arrived, though the King and Queen are not there yet Emma knows that they are late on purpose so that their entry would be the most grand.

Staring up at the stairs the King and Queen have finally arrived Emma can't help but feel something when she looks at them for the first time. The Queen in a purple gown sleeveless with long purple gloves to match tight corset top with a flowing bottom hair black as night skin white as snow no wonder she was the fairest of the all she was beautiful, the King had dirty blonde hair fair skin, he was just as handsome. And somehow she felt a certain connection with them just by starring at their faces. Soon her father is pulling her through the crowd toward the King and Queen so she could finally meet them.

"Your majesties" her father bowed low and graceful so did Belle then she followed

"Rumplestiltskin so glad you where able to make it and Belle you look wonderful" Snow then looked over to Emma eyes glazing over Rumplestiltskin looks over and sees what Snow is tearing up he pulls Emma forward.

"This is my daughter Emma" He looks to Snow and Charming whose eyes are wide

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majesties" Emma bows once more

"Oh no please call me Snow and my Husband Charming" Snow took Emma's hand in hers and a tear slipped down her face while Emma looked at her with confusion then warmth she didn't notice the tear slip down Snow's cheek

"It is very nice to meet you both" Emma said Snow let go of her hand and Charming was the next to take it and kiss her knuckles.

"We hope you have been enjoying the ball we hear today is also your birthday how lovely for you to spend it with us." Charming voice had peaked at the birthday part collected himself, and asked her for a dance.

"Of course your maj… Charming" Emma bowed and took let Charming guide her through the people onto the dance floor which she was ashamed to let him know she didn't know how to dance.

"So Emma how do you like the castle?"

"It is very beautiful huge might I add" Emma smiled at him she felt a strong connection with him and Snow but she couldn't place what it was.

"I have to admit I am not a good dancer either"

"No one is at first don't worry it is simple and it will come naturally" He just smiled at her

After the dance was done she bowed again and was led back to where her father and Snow where Belle went off to find something to drink. She sat and talked with the Charming and Snow for most of the night when it was time to say goodbye it seemed hard to say goodbye to them even though she couldn't shake the feeling she knows them. She fell asleep while on the ride home dreaming about the women she saw tonight looking down at her crying, when she woke, they where back home at their own castle. She went right up stairs to her room and passed out yet again waiting for the dream to reappear but it never did.

They have finally seen their daughter after sixteen years they have finally seen her, and how beautiful she has become such an incredible women. Hair golden blonde eyes just as they remember sea bearing eyes that can see right through the soul. Only two more years and they would have her back, seeing her tonight reminded them of how much they have missed out. Two more years and they will have their baby back in their home with them to take of her.


	3. Chapter 3

18 years:

"Regina I'm ready" Emma decided to spend the week before her birthday with Regina she hasn't seen her in a couple months and wanted to spend it with her, her father wasn't every pleased but when Emma gives him the puppy eyes he can hardly say no.

"Emma dear you look absolutely stunning" Regina gleamed at this girl she has cared for and seeing her blossom into such a young women Regina was so proud of her, she bought Emma a red and black silk dress for her birthday sleeveless dress with a lace up back very mature but Regina thought it was well time for Emma to start becoming a women and the red and black lace dress looked absolutely thrilling on Emma.

"I actually have to say I like this dress thank you again Regina you really didn't have to I was just happy to come spend time with you" Emma said with a smile

"Well it is the least I can do I think of you as a daughter" Regina smiled then called in the Huntsman to see what he thought

As soon as the Huntsman walked in he looked toward Emma and his mouth dropped, he couldn't believe that this was Emma he watched her grow when she would come visiting Regina he taught her the sword and how to defend herself but this young women standing in front of him was a visionary she was truly a women and beautiful at that.

"You look beautiful Emma, I can see Regina picked out the dress" Regina shot him a look as to say enough but he couldn't take his eyes off Emma.

"Thank you Graham, and yes Regina does have good taste does she not?" Emma smirked at him, Regina just stood proud.

"Yes I suppose she does" The Huntsman was finally able to turn his gaze away to walk out of the room. He wasn't suppose to feel anything but he did and it was for Emma his chest hurt even though there was no heart in his chest to feel he did, he has watched out for her not knowing if Regina would ever hurt her, he soon learned that Emma wasn't only special to him but also to Regina.

Meanwhile at Port:

"Mr. Smee what news do you have for me?" Killian Jones, or as most people know him Captain Hook, the man of many talents and trades finally came back from Neverland to finish his work, which is his revenge against a certain crocodile he heard that he was a man now but still had his power, he needed to find his dagger to finally kill the damn beast.

"Yes Captain, I haven't heard of the placement of the dagger but there might be something else we can use against him." Smee paused waiting for his Captains response

"Well get on with it you git" Hook snarled

"He has a daughter" Smee said in almost a whisper

"A daughter you say, well Mr. Smee this might just be the break we need take what he loves most just like he did me, Mr. Smee I think it is time we meet this daughter of his wouldn't you say." Hook growled

"Emma sweetheart are you ready your carriage is here" Regina was sad to see Emma leave but knew Rumple would be mad if she kept her here any longer.

"Yes, coming" Emma was hurrying down to meet the carriage but stopped to say goodbye to Graham.

"Graham where are you?" Emma called out hoping he would pop up like he usually does

"Right here Emma" He said startling her earning a slap on the arm

"Oh don't scare me like that gez I wanted to say goodbye before I leave" She walked up to him and hugged him tightly she has been seeing more of Graham and he made her heart feel warm which she loved, so before her mind kicked in he reached up a kissed him on the cheek and before he can react she ran off to find Regina. Graham just stood there shocked had she really just kissed him this girl was going to be his death.

"There you are ready to go dear" Regina said warmly hugging Emma close Regina had a feeling she wouldn't be able to visit soon so Regina cherished this moment.

"I am I kind of have a confession to make I kind of kissed Graham on the cheek" Emma looked down at her hands guilt washing over her, she told Regina she was going to marry him someday but Regina never thought she was serious.

"Oh you did, well how do you feel about him?" Regina should be mad but this was Emma and Emma did say she was going to marry him Regina just smiled at this

"I am not sure he is handsome and I love being around him not really sure why I kissed him though" Emma was all of a sudden confused with herself does she feel more for Graham?

"Oh my dear you still have a couple more years to decide on this sort of thing for now your father is going to be upset if you are late for your own birthday" Regina kissed Emma's forehead and gave her another hug and helped her into the carriage waiting until it was out of sight to go back inside. Regina felt something was off though but she couldn't place why she was feeling it.

"Captain I have news of the daughter she is on her way back to the Dark Ones castle in a carriage would you like us to intercept her for you?" Mr. Smee looked determined any second he can be given the order and the men were ready they already knew which road she was taking to get back to her father.

"Well Mr. Smee it seems the time has come to meet his daughter, let's hope she comes easy." Hook was ready to start his plan of revenge he would kidnap the Dark Ones daughter put her upon his ship than sail until the Dark One contacted him to make a deal then he would kill her in front of him rip out her heart as he did to his Milah, he would know the same pain. He would take everything from him, now hopefully this daughter would be just as dark and evil as her father makes things easier.

Emma was almost half way home when the carriage stopped, this was weird they never stopped for any reason she poked her head out to see what was wrong and she found the guards knocked out, starting to panic she got out and ran into the woods Graham has shown her some trails so she knew where to run unfortunately she was still wearing the dress Regina gave to her and it was harder to run in a dress it slowed her down a lot. She could hear foot steps behind her good thing she hid knives in her bust, and strapped two long daggers on both her thighs.

She stopped to hide behind a large tree hoping to catch her breath she heard a twig snap and grabbed one of her daggers from her right thigh drawing it out slowly she was ready to take on her attacker. Another snap she wiped her head around to see a filthy man looking at her up and down like she was some kind of meat a smile grazing his lips

"Don't be like that girl we only want to talk no need for violence" he said drawing out his own sword

"What do you want from me" Emma held her ground she was not going to let some pirate take her without a fight he stepped closer and closer until he was close enough he stopped and looked at her

"We just want to talk and have you accompany us fine gentlemen back to our ship" feeling very much in danger now swinging her dagger out she cut the man right on the cheek next thing she knew someone from behind came up and hit her on the side of her head she was out cold.

Something wasn't right she should have been home by now Rumplestiltskin was pacing his house it was already dark and she should've been home two hours ago, today was the day he was going to bring her home tell her about her real parents today was the day he was saying goodbye to his little girl, the fact that she was so close to Regina made him at ease Regina would never hurt her no matter who her real parents are at least he would hope so. He would stay with her for a while just in case.

"Rumple maybe we should go see what is keeping her" Belle came up and placed her hand on his worried just as much as she was.

"She should've been home two hours ago Regina knows it's her birthday I don't think she would have kept her any longer than she should have we should go look." Belle was already putting on her cloak when they heard someone enter the castle

"Emma dear where are you, you never wrote me you got home Emma?" Regina was here and if she was here Emma was in trouble Rumple ran down the stairs right to Regina he eyes blazing fire

"Regina she isn't with you?"

"Why would I be here if she was with me, where is she then?" Regina eyes went wide something was wrong she knew she felt something but she didn't think anything of it.

"Rumple we need to go find her now" Belle was now pushing both of them out the door they needed to find Emma and fast both Rumple and Regina had enemies and neither of them would ever want Emma to pay the price.

Riding up the trail they always use the three of them where on edge until the carriage came to a stop all of them froze at the site guards on the ground carriage door open.

"She would've ran into the woods" Regina was the first one to speak

"And why would she have done that what makes you so sure my daughter would run into the woods" Rumple was scared pissed off and angry someone took his daughter and whoever that was, was going to pay.

"I have been having the Huntsman train her with a sword and defense he trains her in the woods sometimes she would know what trail to take we need to follow her trail stay right here and let me get him to make sure" Regina was gone than back with the Huntsman

"Alright Huntsman since you trained Emma where do you think she would've gone?" Rumple just wanted to find her it was a cold night and didn't want her to be alone.

"She went this way follow me bring the torches" he followed her trail he can tell she was having trouble running then he can tell she hide behind the tree his breath stopped he saw to many footprints she was outnumbered when he got down to see more he found blood whoever took her was waiting for her and knew nothing good would come from this.

"Huntsman what did you find" Regina can tell he was shocked and something was wrong he got up slowly his face paled

"She was outnumbered and there is blood on the ground I can only guess that someone wanted her and they waited and knew she was traveling" his voice was small he could not believe she was just there with them and now someone has kidnapped her and considering who daughter she is nothing good is waiting for her and that scared him.

"So what do you do now, Rumple does anyone want you dead never mind don't answer too many people want you dead me also but why would they wait 18 years why now it doesn't make since." Regina was getting frustrated someone took the one person she cared for in the world the one person who loved her unconditionally.

"Whoever this is dearie whoever took Emma will pay in the cruelest way I will make them pay for what they have done and if any part of her is hurt they will die." Rumple was angry and nothing will make this better not until he has his Emma back in his arms.

Emma didn't know why she was rocking back and forth but she was her head was pounding, when she tried to feel her head she could her hands were bound above her head and then fear kicked in reminding herself what had happen in the woods facing down one pirate then getting hit in the head but another she would guess, when she opened her eyes she could tell she was on some kind of boat, that's what they said right taking me back to a ship, I guess this is the ship they talked about. She can see she was below deck and in a small room rope was binding her hands and rubbing them raw to where they started to bleed a little bit great she thought getting out of this one should be easy noticing she was the only one in the room she slowly took in her surroundings crates of food and rum where around her really they couldn't at least put me in a jail cell it would be more comfortable than this shit. She heard the men up on deck walking around and to her guess working.

The handle to the door started to move she quickly sat up straight against the wall she notice she was gagged as well not being able to say anything or scream she guessed. When the door opened a man walked in she took him in he was very handsome dark hair blue eyes and a hook for a hand? She had to do a double take he really had a hook for a hand great.

"Hello lass I am guessing you are wondering what you are doing here." Ah so the man speaks

"What is your name love?" she just sat there looking at him with a look on her face saying screw you pirate and as if reading her thoughts he grinned

"You know I could be a gentleman and ask one more time or take to my pirate side and make you tell me why don't we have you choice." He looked at her put his hand to his head and realized she was still gagged

"Oh my apologies lass let me help you there" when he reached down she flinched away as if he might burn her seeing her reaction he slowing brought his hand to her mouth and released the gag that was in her mouth. He continued to stare waiting for her to answer.

"Emma my name is Emma" she finally said.

"Emma what a lovely name would you happen to have a last name?" he looked at her eyes determined to get information from her, her father didn't ever say his last name he was always just the Dark One or Rumplestiltskin but he use to always tell her the story of the Ugly Duckling so she decided to make up a last name.

"Swan Emma Swan" she lied, but the truth is she didn't know her last name she was never told it and she never cared to ask.

"Swan is it, are you sure love lying will get you nowhere on this ship" She just looked at him anger building in her eyes why was she there and who was he.

"Names Killian Jones but most people call me Hook, Captain Hook." He watched this girl the Dark Ones daughter she looked nothing like him maybe it was from the mother, but she has a since of purity about her he could not since any darkness within her at all why could he not.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me why I am here Captain?" she was now glaring at him waiting for him to answer he looks like he is trying to figure out something was there something about her that confused him why was he looking at her like that.

"Who is your father lass?" he shot out of his daze now looking into her eyes

"Why does it matter to you?" She shot back at him why was he so interested

"Because they reason you are on my ship has to do with who your father is" He know had that stupid smirk on his face again like he was playing a little game.

"If you know who my father is than why did you ask me." She did not like where this was going.

"Considering your father is the Dark One just wanted to make sure I grabbed the right daughter." She sat there frozen, why was he after her father what had happen between them this was not going to end well for her

"You must be really stupid considering you know who he is and yet still kidnapped his daughter, do you have a death wish or something." She just glared at him

"You are the one kidnapped lass I would watch what you say" He stepped forward in a threatening way

With that he stormed out of the storage room she was alone again trying again to get her wrists free trying to get the knot at least somewhat loose nothing was helping just making her wrists more raw and more bleeding running down her arms. It was pointless so she sat and waited until someone came, how long had she been there where they at port or out in the open sea she wondered if her father and Regina noticed she was missing she hoped they would find out soon so they can come get her but she didn't even know where she was so how could they. Tears starting streaming down her face why did this man want her father he use to be bad she knew that she knew he has done some terrible things but that wasn't who he was anymore he was a changed man changed by love he had her and Belle now. There was a small window and she can tell it was dark out but she couldn't tell how much time has passed soon enough sleep overcame her again.

She heard a sound but wasn't quick enough soon she was getting dragged across the room getting thrown against the wall a hand pressing over her mouth so she couldn't scream, she felt a knife against her throat and looked into a man's eyes full of anger and bloodlust she didn't know this man but he apparently knew her soon the knife was moving to her chest leaving a long red gash she tried to scream but her mouth still covered she made no sound loud enough to be heard

"Your father took everything from me now I am going to make him suffer by going through you" his words where cold and harsh her eyes went wide with fear and her training kicked in so she kicked the man between his legs which brought him down hand leaving her mouth she let out a small scream and clutched her check where blood was running down heavy

"You little bitch you're not getting away that easy" He hissed at hear coming after her again she tried to run to the door but the knife caught her side slicing it making her drop to the ground, losing so much blood she was fading in and out, the last thing she saw was Hook running in and two crew members holding the other man down and knocking him out, Hook had bent down to her, was that fear she saw in his eyes why would he be fearful for her he was going to use her against her father anyway why not just let her die and be done with it.

"Emma love you need to stay awake" Hook was cradling her head and that was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

"Take her to my cabin and get the medic now" Hook was in full motion he was going to use this girl against her father but it didn't seem right after he talk to her there was something about her that he hasn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about her that was making him go soft seeing her on the floor bleeding and wounded had sent anger straight through him that and the fact he told him crew not to touch her, of course Vincent would go in and torture her, he couldn't blame her the Dark One killed his mother long ago when he first became the Dark One. Still he gave the order she was not to be touched and he didn't think anyone was stupid enough to break his command.

Looking down at Emma, now in his bed, bleeding profusely and looking paler by the minute the medic had just arrive cleaning and sewing up her deep wounds as fast as he can making sure he was careful not to undress her completely to reserve her decency placing a sheet above her and removing most of her dress so he can asses her wound Hook was glaring daggers at the medic when he started to rip off the dress but he needed to get to the wound to make sure he closed the wound completely it would leave one nasty scar. The medic asked him if he can remove her bindings and agreed he felt a wave of guilt seeing her delicate wrists red, angry, bruised, and bleeding he should not have left her tied up maybe then she wouldn't have gotten so hurt. He walked out of his cabin he shouldn't care anyway he needed to get his revenge for Milah he needed Rumplestiltskin to feel what he has felt for over 300 years. He would make sure the girl was okay then he would start his revenge and contact Rumplestiltskin to make a deal for his daughters life.

It has been two days and they still haven't found her Regina was growing weary she just wanted to make sure Emma was safe she took to her looking glass but found nothing, she sent the Huntsman to the villages to see if there has been any abnormal activity he should be back today to report anything. She hated this feeling of someone she cared so deeply about suddenly being ripped away from her and not knowing wither she was safe or not. She and Rumple have been working together he sent some of his men to watch the villages as well to see if they heard anything.

"My Queen I have some news" The Huntsman walked in out of breath looks like he has been running and looks like he might have found something.

"Well spit it out what is it." She hissed she was tired of waiting to hear something

"There was talk in the village that a pirate ship docked near hear but then left quite suddenly, I don't know if they have Emma but it seemed like it fit" The Huntsman was hoping this information meant something to her and by the look on her face it might

"No it's not possible he is in Neverland it can't be him" she was now pacing back and forth please don't let it be him she needed to tell Rumple now

"Thank you Huntsman I know the man and if he has Emma her days are numbered if he knows that she is his daughter oh no I need to get to his castle now, Huntsman go see if you can find out anymore on where they were going or anything I will find you." with that she was gone in a second

"Rumple get down here I have news" Regina was hoping it was not him praying it was not him please don't let it be Hook.

"Regina what is it?" Rumple ran down as fast as he could when she called

"The Huntsman said there was a pirate ship that docked here and left soon after, do you think it could be him" fear was in her eyes and Rumple seemed to go pale

"If it was Hook than we need to get to the ship fast he won't show Emma any mercy and it will be my entire fault" Rumple was soon out the door with Regina he needed to know for sure if this pirate had Emma.

"I have the Huntsman at the port trying to get more information" Regina and Rumple where now at the port waiting for the Huntsman to arrive.

"It was Hook his crew was here and they saw they carry someone onto the ship shortly after they left and headed north" The Huntsman eyes where black as coal clenching his hands together that damn pirate had Emma and now it is all of their worst fears Hook had Emma and now they needed to get her back as soon as possible.

"Can you track her with the globe?" Regina asked Rumple visibly stiffened at this

"She is not of my blood it will not work but I know where her parents are at" Regina looked confused I though he found her on the side of the road

"I thought you found her what are you not telling me Rumple" He looked nervous what was the secret with Emma was she from bad blood why would he be so ashamed of it.

"She is the daughter of Snow White and Charming" he said slowly Regina swore he heart stopped how could that be she loved Emma as if Emma was her own daughter how can she be the daughter of her worst enemy.

"How is that possible? their child was lost and carried away there is no way Emma is a year older…." She didn't even have to finish her sentence she knew it all made since now how Emma was so pure how he reminded her so someone she once knew she could not believe this Emma loved her and she loved Emma she could not be the daughter of those two idiots,

"That's why you didn't want me around her that's why you kept her hidden, does Emma know?"

"No she does not know that they are her parents she was suppose to go back to them when she turned 18 the birthday she wanted to spend with you that's why I made her come home early I was suppose to tell her and take her back to them" guilt was in his voice not for lying to Regina but because he felt this was all his fault.

"it doesn't matter I still love Emma as if she was my own I watched her grow up I helped her grow they will not take that away from me as well" Regina could not lose Emma as well she would fight like hell to help her and keep her no matter who her parents are.

" Well go to the two idiots and get there blood to find her we need to find her soon I will go back to my looking glass and see if I can see her I will meet you there when you are finished" Regina was gone in an instant

Rumple glanced around now to tell her parents instead of coming home she was lost and kidnapped by a pirate out for his blood this was his fault he was suppose to protect her keep her safe he had broken his promise but he will do everything in his power to get her back no matter if it cost him his own life. This was not going to end well with the Queen and King


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's whole body hurt why was everything so damn sore then she remembered that guy attacked her cut her twice probably bruised her up pretty damn good, why was she so comfortable then she was on a bed a really comfy and big bed she slowly opened her eyes looking around the room she was in one of the cabins not just any cabin looked like the Captains why would the Captain giver her his room and why was she cold, looking on the floor she saw most of her dress quickly she looked down and thankful there was a sheet covering her up even lifting her head was hard she tried sitting up a sharp pain brought her right back down she grunted in frustration this was not working out good at all then she heard a small light laugh

"I wouldn't try that again sweetheart if I was you, you have some nasty cuts and bruises and maybe a few cracked ribs from your fall" He came down to sit beside her in a chair that was next to the bed when did that get there she wondered and why does he sound so damn concerned

"And why do you care you're just going to kill me anyway why not just let me bleed out save the trouble." Emma snapped she didn't need his pity

"Trust me you are more of use to me alive right now" he looked at her still concern in his eyes every time she tried to move she would wince at the pain

"Do you want to tell me what happen in there?" he asked her not able to look into her eyes

"Why do you even care" Emma was not failing for any of his tricks

"Emma love I know you have no reason to trust me but I never wanted you hurt I had a direct order for all men not to go near you and never to touch you, I want to know what happen did he touch you" he voice was low and dark with that last question his knuckles going white the thought of a women being taken advantage angered him beyond believe that isn't good form and all. Emma just looked at him like she can't believe what he just asked

"No except the fact he shoved me against the wall cut my chest so I kicked him in the balls he went down I tried to run he cut my side I dropped and then you can in that's all" her voice was a matter of fact voice she didn't want his pity and didn't need it she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she didn't want some pirate to take care of her since he was trying to go after her father.

"I swear to you Emma no one else on this ship will lay a hand of you if they do they will regret it" his voice went back to the low and threatening he reached for her wrist and she jumped back making her wince again.

"Love I am not going to hurt you I promise" with that she let him take her hand while he examined her wrist

"You should have told me the binds where too tight instead of letting your wrists bleed" he re-wrapped her wrist and then started on the other

"You didn't seem to care so why should I say anything your just after my father why should you care about me at all if I am just a piece in your games" Emma shrugged not really caring what the pirate had to say.

"I may be after your father but that doesn't mean I would want someone innocent to suffer especially for a man like that."

"He is a better man than you pirate" Emma hissed at him

"I doubt you know your father than darling he is a monster nothing but a cold hearted beast and I will have my revenge" With that he stood to leave glancing back once to see her face twisted with anger.

"You don't know my father he is a good man he wasn't always but he has changed" Emma was going to defend her father this pirate knew nothing

"A man like that will never change" With that he left leaving her to her thoughts locking his cabin making sure another incident wouldn't occur again.

Emma tried sitting up again this time succeeding leaning against the back board of the bed she looked around the room and found what she was looking for a small mirror hanging in the room maybe Regina would be watch maybe she could contact her through the mirror Regina once told her that is how so watches her enemies it was worth a try she just had to walk over to it, she had to get up forcing her body to comply each move was agonizingly painful finally having her legs over the side of the bed she went to stand up only to come right back down hard on the bed a small scream left her lips hoping Hook didn't hear her she got up again this time making it walking was a little easier making her way over to the mirror she saw herself for the first time since she arrived, right side of her face was bruised hair a mess with blood covering some of her face from the cut on top when they knocked her out all dried up she tapped on the mirror hoping to get Regina's attention .

After a couple minutes of tapping she started to whisper Regina's name begging her willing her to look at her mirror, just then the mirror started to swirl knowing it was Regina tears began to form, then she saw it Regina's face showed in the mirror tears in Regina's eyes as well she just wanted to run through and give her a hug she smiled for the first time.

"Emma my dearest Emma what happen to you? Are you okay? Who did that to you? Did Hook hurt you?" Regina was going into overload Emma had to calm her down

"Regina I am okay I was kidnapped by Hook's crew I am aboard his ship one of the men knew I was Rumple's daughter he tried to kill me but Hook actually stopped him I don't know what he has planed but please don't let father come here he will be killed I can't let that happen I can't lose either of you" Emma began to cry softly how she missed Regina

"Listen to me carefully sweetie we are coming to get you just hang on Hook will regret the day he laid a hand on you, now where are you can you look out a window?"

"All I see is sea nothing else" Emma started to pale that means she was out at sea and she was worried about how far

"Okay Emma we are going to come get you and I will burn that damn ship up" Regina sneered

"Is that so love, do pray tell how you will burn up my ship with your darling Emma on it." Hook was leaning against the door Emma turned slowly eyes burning into Hooks he didn't seem to even flinch

"Hook you lay one hand on her and I will personally make your life a living hell" Regina was now glaring at the Captain her threats were not empty and he well knew.

"Oh but don't you know I have already had my fill of Emma so don't worry I won't lay a hand on her my crew on the other hand well they already did some work to her can never be too careful she is the daughter of the Dark One many of my crew holds a grudge" Regina seemed to fume at this

"You will regret that Hook" Regina's hand flew out and shot something dark at Hook only just deflecting it ran behind Emma put his hook to her neck and he arm around her waist which she gave a small scream from the pain he loosened his hold immediately not wanting to actually hurt her just saving his own skin Regina wouldn't dare hit Emma from what he saw Regina loved this girl.

"Stop!" Regina shrieked when Emma let out a small scream "Fine Hook I won't use magic just don't hurt her" Hook withdrew his hook from Emma's neck still keeping his arm around her and putting his head in the curve of her neck which she tried to get away from but wasn't successful.

"Well your majesty I hate to cut this short but I must get Emma back to bed she is exhausted you see" giving her a wink knowing it would get under her skin

"You touch her Hook and you will be sorry" Regina sneered

"Regina I love you tell papa I love him too" Emma almost whispered

"Emma I love you just reme…." she was cut off but hook smashing the mirror into little pieces

"Get. Off. Me." Emma hissed at Hook he let go of her trying to help her back to bed she just pushed him as much as she could in her weaken state,

"I will return to the room I was in before I don't want to stay in your cabin anymore" she made for the door and he just walked up and stood in front of it that's when she notice she was still just in the bed sheet she quickly went to try and cover herself up more.

"No you will stay in here in my bed I am a gentleman after all and you will be staying here you are still weak healing and" licking his lips he gazed upon her body for the first time "and you are quite underdressed can't have you going about the crew like that"

"So now you are going to be a gentleman" Emma looked up at him to see he was standing close to close for comfort

"I'm always a gentleman" he liked getting under peoples skin and with Emma it was easy to get her flustered so he stepped closer yet again to where they were almost nose to nose her breath was hot on his skin and her eyes just like the sea blue and green ever changing

"If you like I can re-wrap your ribs now since you cracked a few" he was waiting for her response not sure if she would go for it considering she probably has never known the touch of another man, thinking about another man touching her made him go red no one was allowed to touch her except for him, he needed to get that idea out of his head she was the Dark One's daughter nothing more.

"I think my ribs are find for now" she finally breathed out he was still too close for comfort.

"I think not love come let me help you can barely walk as it is" she let him guide her to the bed and he set her down gently as not to hurt her going and getting his supplies that he needs

"This is going to hurt just a warning you were passed out when we did it the first time can you lift your arms for me love" she looked at him with wary eyes at first the slowly let the sheet drop showing what little of her dress what left just enough to cover her chest but barley she saw him gasp at the site his mouth dropping open just for a second then pulling himself together again

"Are you going to start or am I holding my arms up for nothing" she looked down at him he gathered himself again unwrapping her ribs fingers brushing her skin ever so lights he can feel the heat of her body on his fingers and finds himself unable to look away there is something about this one he cannot get away from as he wraps her ribs he feels a spark he isn't sure if he imagines it but there was something.

She can feel his finger brush her bruises with sadness in his eyes and for some reason she wants to comfort him and tell him it's not his fault that she was beat down and cut up. She finds he is softer around her now and she doesn't understand why, he seemed to have such a burden on his shoulders but she doesn't want to care or know but something inside her questions it and wants to know and comfort him against her better judgment. When he started to rewrap her ribs she winced in pain and he shot his eyes to her silently asking if she was okay she nods and he continues once he is done he walks over to his closet and pulls out one of his shirts and hands it to her to wear

"Thank you Hook" she says softly

"Well can't have you wearing a bed sheet now can we" he waits for her to put on the shirt and he smiles

"You'd make a hell of a pirate love" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes he brushed his knuckles on her bruised cheek starting to regret ever bring her here

"It's not your fault you know you didn't attack me" she didn't mention the fact that he is partly to blame because she shouldn't even be here in the first place but she left that unsaid.

"It is my fault lass I should have never brought you on this ship" He couldn't even look at her guilt filled his voice he should be thinking about his revenge and nothing else but she has a hold on him he doesn't know how to break.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow and Charming's Castle:

"Rumplestiltskin where have you been we have been waiting for two days is something wrong" Snow was rushing from her seat to face him

"Snow there is something you need to know about Emma" Rumplestiltskin said slowly not knowing how to break the news that their daughter was now in the hands of a bloodthirsty pirate because of him. With that Snow's eyes got bigger and fearful of what was about to be said

"When Emma was traveling someone was waiting for her and took her" Rumplestiltskin wouldn't even look her or Charming in the eyes this was his fault

"What do you mean someone took her who took her?" Charming's voice was angry and hurt

"Someone from my past you may know him as Captain Hook"

"What does he want with her" Snow finally said

"He wants to use her to get to me" Rumplestiltskin had tears in his eyes and both Snow and Charming passed a confused look at each other never in all the years they have known him has he ever showed this much emotion.

"How can we get her back" Snow was now holding her husband's hand making sure he doesn't go after Rumplestiltskin Snow knew that he loved Emma as his own and the emotion on his face proves it she just wanted her daughter back fighting wouldn't help that

"I will try and contact him and see what he wants but I think I already know the answer my death" he started

"Why does he hate you what did you do?" Charming was suddenly wondering why this man wanted him dead so badly

"He stole my wife, so I killed her and took his hand" Rumplestiltskin said feeling ashamed that Emma was now brought into this long blood feud

"So he wants to trade Emma's life for yours?" Snow was now sounding more and more worried for the safety of her daughter.

"So how do we find him?" Charming was no longer angry but fear was taking over his daughter was on a ship of a blood crazy pirate

"With this" Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and a globe appeared

"One drop of your blood and it will show us where to find her though I must tell you if he is out at sea it will be hard to get on his ship we will need to wait until he makes port" Rumple was getting frustrated with this the pirate knew damn well what he was doing.

"Oh don't worry about that I have already had contact with our dear Captain" Everyone turned to see Regina standing at the door

"What are you doing here" Charming suddenly roared grabbing his sword and pushing Snow behind him protectively

"Oh you will have no need for that dear I am here to help you" Regina said but he held his stance

"Why would you help us find our daughter when you wanted her dead" Snow said with an eyebrow raised, was she here to find her and then kill her?

"Well as tempting as it is to see you suffer I love her" Regina said simply she knew that this was going to get under Snow's skin and that was enough for her.

"You don't even know her, you are just trying to trick us" Snow said angrily her daughter was with Rumplestiltskin not Regina

"Well dearie Regina has helped raise Emma since she was 5 never knowing she was your child, she came to my castle while Emma was there and from then on they have been close" He came to Regina's defense because he has seen the relationship they have and he knew Regina would do everything she could to protect Emma.

"I still do not trust you with her" Charming spat at her

"Well would you like to know that your daughter contacted me while on the ship or would you rather just sit here and try to figure this shit out on your own" Regina was getting frustrated they needed to find Emma she was already attacked by one pirate who knows if Hook was going to keep her safe or hand her over to the crew for enjoyment this thought made Regina cringe with anger.

"Regina what did she tell you" Rumple was now waiting for information he needed to be sure she was safe

"She found a mirror in the cabin she is being kept in it looks like Hook is keeping her with him; she knew how to summon me through it, she did say they are out in open water but other than that she has no clue what his plans are or where they are going, Hook also destroyed the mirror so I don't know if I can see her again through one." Regina was knew Hook was lying about hurting her but that doesn't explain why she was so bruised and cut well she knew it was from one of the crew members, but nothing but a sheet for clothes she was getting more worried by the minute.

"Did she look okay was she unharmed?" Rumple was the first one to ask she didn't want to say anything to make them worry more but maybe she should to get them to understand time was not on their side.

"Regina if she was hurt I need to know" he was now growing impatient

"She was bruised, and had a deep cut on her chest looks like Hook or someone cleaned it and sewed it back up though, but she told me a crew member knew she was your daughter and tried to kill her Hook was the one that stopped him" She didn't want him to worry even more about the whole bed sheet thing so she kept that to herself

Next thing they knew Rumplestiltskin was red as can be ready to kill someone well not someone but Hook, he would make his whole crew suffer for laying one finger on her. Charming and Snow were in complete shock and tears were now coming down Snows eyes

"We need to find her they more time we sit here they more time she has to be with that damn pirate" Regina was trying to get everyone to focus

"If you please Snow" Rumplestiltskin was showing her where to prick her finger on the globe still crying she walked over and dropped her blood onto the globe to see where her daughter was.

"Of course that damn pirate has to be there" Regina was now on the verge of tears as well in the middle of the black sea of course where they couldn't touch him.

"Where is that?" Charming was looking confused looking for an answer

"Well dearie that would be in the middle of the Black sea one of the most treacheries and harsh seas Hook knows we cannot touch him there" Rumplestiltskin finally spoke

"So we gather our navy to go after them" Charming was in full swing now he needed to get his daughter back

"I would not risk your navy he won't be there long just maybe a couple days until he has a plan he will be contacting me soon I gather to make a trade or a deal." As he said the words Rumplestiltskin knew he could be wrong but he didn't take Hook as a fool to stay in that sea for more than necessary

"He is probably out there to buy time, he wasn't too happy Emma contacted me through the mirror" Regina was looking a little pale nothing good would come of them being in that sea

"Well what do we do in the meantime?" Snow felt so helpless her daughter was being beaten and used in some sick games because of this pirate

"All we can do is watch the ports and hope that Emma gets a hold of another mirror" Regina would wait at her castle and hope she can get through a mirror on his ship maybe she could place one in the room she had seen one Emma could hold in her hands so Hook wouldn't suspect anything.

"Rumple do you think there is a way I can make a mirror appear on that ship even though it is out at sea?" Regina was hoping with both of their magic they could.

"There might be some way that way we can talk to her and see her" Rumple was now pacing thinking of a way to make the pirate dock at port sooner but something that didn't put Emma in danger.

Regina waved her hand and held out a small hand mirror one she has had since she was a child and one she always wanted to give to Emma now was her chance. Rumple looked it over put a protection spell on it so no one but Emma could use it.

"Concentrate dearie think of Emma and think about the room she was in place it next to something she would see right away" Rumple was now hovering his hands over Regina's while she held onto the mirror and with a swirl of purple smoke it was gone hoping it made it to her. All they could do now is wait

"Would you guys like a room to stay?" Snow was the first one to speak

"I don't think that is a good idea" Regina looked at her

"Regina we may not like each other but you have been helping with Emma I think it is time we put the past behind us and just focus on Emma" Snow said stepping toward her

"I agree we need to make sure she is safe, and thank you but I do need to return I need to keep an eye out to see if she found the mirror" Regina said with a small smile and walked out of the room

Snow then looked to Rumple, knowing he might stay but he would go get Belle first

"Thank you I will stay here I just need to go back and get Belle to make sure she isn't alone"

Snow and Charming were then standing alone looking at each other and letting the tears fall Charming wrapped his arms around his wife knowing this was going to be one of the hardest times.

**Please keep the reviews coming it helps me a lot and thanks for all the follows and faviortes :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma watched Hook leave her in his cabin again his shirt smells like the sea and spiced rum, and she flushes she is in his bed wearing his shirt, she shakes her head he kidnapped her using her she shouldn't feel like this she shouldn't feel warmth from his shirt or from laying in this bed. She couldn't help but wonder why he was being so gentle toward her and caring plus apparently protective toward her. She pushes the thought from her mind he just didn't want his piece in his games dying before she was suppose to. Finally laying back into the bed she was starting to feel better and being in a bed instead of a storage space was helpful also. Deciding to close her eyes she slipped into sleep. She opened her eyes to find the sun blinding her blinking a couple of times she tried to see where she was looked like the top of the deck there was the crew all around her but they were still at the sight in front of them she turned to see what they did. She saw her papa but his skin was scaly and his eyes beast like there was a woman in front of him and a man behind her Hook

"Because I never loved you" was what the women said then she saw hurt in her father's eyes then anger his hand shot out into her chest than Hook ran to her with a flick of the wrist he was tied to the mast Rumple had the heart in his hand starting to squeeze it Hook was shouting at him, she couldn't believe what her father was doing he was going to kill this woman, she saw Hook get free running to catch this women before she fell she look at him whispered "I love you" then her father crushed her heart into dust she could barely hear what Hook said next but she saw him rise up telling her father to kill him, than he cut off his hand putting it in his pocket how could her father do something so evil and who was this women. Then a black smoke engulfed her and the deck was clear except for Hook pacing then she saw purple smoke her father appeared a normal man.

"Here I am Hook where is my daughter" he was there to save her she started to run towards him but was frozen only being able to watch

"Crocodile you look different you look almost human" Hook was walking slowly toward him

"Last chance pirate where is she" He was yelling now

"All in good time tell me Dark One, what would you do for your daughter?"

"Anything"

"Good no magic is to be used or I will kill her" with a snap of his fingers Emma saw herself passed out against Mr. Smee

"What do you want Hook"

"I want you to suffer like I have" Hook started to walk toward her body

"You need to know the pain I have felt for 300 years" with that Hook shoved his hook into her chest and pulling out her heart

"NO don't you dare hurt her" her father was yelling at the pirate magic crackling at his finger tips

"Oh but it would be so easy" Hook gave a light squeeze and she heard herself moan in pain

"What do you want" he was fuming mad

"Your heart in trade for hers"

"Deal but you must let her go and no harm is to come of her" Rumple reached into his chest and pulled out his heart blackened with some light shining through Hook shoved the heart back into Emma's chest with that she startled awake just in time to see Hook stride over and take her father's squeezing it her father looked at her and whispered I love you Emma with that Hook crushed his heart to dust she heard herself scream an agonizing painful scream and then she saw him Hook's eyes where no longer his own the blue was turned to black and he became the beast he wanted to destroy, he walked over to her and raised his hook and plunged it into her chest making her scream again and watched the blood trickle down her chest a grin forming on Hook's face. With a final scream she woke herself from her nightmare

"Emma, Emma love wake up" She could hear someone was trying to get through to her

"Emma it's okay it was just a dream" With that voice she snapped open her eyes looking into those blue ones that she saw in her dream she screamed and tried to get away from him pushing herself against the wall wincing because her movement was too harsh tears in her eyes she looked at him with complete horror

"Love I am not going to hurt you" Hook said trying to calm her down with his soothing voice

"You killed him" Was all she can get out before she started crying again

"Who did I kill lass" Hook looked confused

"You killed him, you crushed his heart right in front of me" She was sobbing not being able to look into his eyes afraid they would turn black.

"Emma look at me" he tried to sooth her getting closer to her

"It was just a dream I promise you I won't hurt you" He sat on the bed trying to reach her with words

"You're lying you took my heart than you crushed his" she said not realizing how close he was getting

"Emma I would never hurt you, you must trust me on that" He brought his hand to her cheek trying to calm her down she shot her eyes to his and he could see the pain in them

"You killed my father than hurt me after you promised him" her eyes where clouded looking at him she saw the pain come back into his eyes this confused her all he wanted was revenge why did it pain him to hear this.

"Emma I would never hurt you, I would never kill you" He said slowly

"Then why am I here" she finally said

"Because I do still want revenge against your father, but I will not harm you, you have my word Emma I will never hurt you" He was stroking her cheek trying to stop her tears it pained him to see her like this it pained him to see her so broken and to think of him as a monster

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real" he was trying to get through to her

"Who was she" Emma spoke up

"Who?" Hook looked confused

"She had long deep brown hair, green eyes, she told my father she never loved him who was she?" Emma needed to know who this woman was Hook tensed at her words and she knew he was thinking about that day she saw in her dream

"How do you know all of that" Hook looked down and started rubbing his forearm

"It was part of my dream she was there standing in front of my father, but he didn't look like him he has scaly skin and beast eyes he took her heart" Emma didn't say anymore Hook started to get up not looking at her she knew this woman was very important to him

"Her name was Milah the day you dreamed about was the day your father took her from me along with my hand" Hook said slowly

"I know I saw the whole thing who was she to my father she said she didn't love him and he looked hurt" Emma needed to know the connection

"She was his wife, she left with me and left their son with him" Hook looked at her she looked confused as if trying to process what he had just told her

"I'm sorry" was all she could say

"it isn't your fault lass but your fathers" With that he left again leaving her to her thoughts her father killed his own wife, but he wasn't that same man anymore. About an hour later she heard the door again and sat up Hook stood there with Mr. Smee right behind him with a tray of food

"I thought you might be hungry" Hook offered his hand for her to stand

"I am thank you" she took his hand and felt a surge of energy she looked up to him and he had felt it also she guided her over to the little table he had in the middle of his cabin and sat down with her apparently he was going to eat with her.

"How long am I your prisoner?" she was the first to speak

"I would say you are more of guest than prisoner, and as soon as I can get a plan together I will go to port and make a deal with your father for your release" he wouldn't look at her in the eyes and just stared at his plate

"Are you going to kill him?" Emma wasn't sure if she wanted the answer but she needed to know

"Yes" he then looked into her eyes and she could feel the hate

"I won't let you trade me"

"You won't have much of a choice, but do tell love why give your life for that man" he hissed

"Because he isn't the same man you saw he has goodness in him"

"What makes you think he could change what makes you think he is a good man?"

"He wouldn't have raised me otherwise he found me abandoned on the side of the road and took me in and raised me, an evil man wouldn't have done that" she may not be his by blood but she was his daughter all the same

"Perhaps but doesn't change what he has done" his voice was softer after they were both done Hook took Emma's hand and lead her back to the bed

"I need to change your bandages on your cuts, and wrap your ribs and wrists again" He gathered all of the supplies he needed to begin he didn't want any other member of his crew to see her

"Okay" Emma started to lift her shirt so he can do the cut and ribs

"I will wrap you ribs first so you can lay down for the rest it will be more comfortable for you" He started to unwrap the ribs trying to be careful not to hurt her brushing her skin lightly feeling that spark again he was starting to feel something for Emma but he couldn't let his feeling get in the way he had a job to do and he couldn't fail Milah.

Emma can feel his hands on her skin and it makes her blush she hoped he wouldn't look up to see but having him so close and touching her skin was making her stomach burn in a good way. He looked at her ribs still bruised pretty bad it took all of his self control to not kiss the bruises and take away the pain he places his hand along her ribs and she winced he looked up and saw her blush as well, at least it wasn't one sided he thought. He finished her ribs and helped her lean back than on her side so he can clean the deep cut

"I am going to have to put more alcohol on it, it will sting you can grab my arm if it is too much" he wet the rag in alcohol she put her hand on his bicep as soon as he put the rag to her cut her grip tightened on his arm and she hissed through her teeth.

"Sorry told you it might hurt" he gave her an apologetic smile

"Nothing I can't handle" she returned the smile

He looked at her, this was one of the first smiles he has seen and she was truly beautiful, they way she looked at him almost made him feel like Killian again, looking back down to her cut his smile faded and he reminded himself that it was his fault she was cut and bruised, he felt shame fill his heart once more as if she could read his mind she lifted her hand to place under his chin making him look at her

"This wasn't your fault Killian, you didn't attack me you have been caring for me ever since also you could have let him finish you could have let him do worse but you didn't you brought me in here and cleaned me up and you are still taking care of me" she looked down at his face this man that was tending to her being so thoughtful and careful with every move wasn't the Captain Hook she met but Killian Jones the man that stays hidden below maybe just maybe he has some goodness left in him after all.

"Emma it is my fault you are here because of me, you got attacked and I wasn't quick enough" with that she held his face in both hands willing him to see reason

"You are not responsible I do not hold you responsible you need to stop blaming yourself" she didn't like seeing this man in such pain because a crew member didn't follow orders and he got to her in time he didn't have to care but he did.

Hook looked up at her smiley sweetly at him hands still cupping his face, he felt something for this girl and he couldn't fight it anymore after he finished with her cut he sat her up pulling her shirt down he cupped her cheek with this one good hand and leaned his forehead on hers breathing in her sent, she closed her eyes not pulling away suddenly there was a knock on the door Hook growled and dropped his hand

"Uhh Captain we have a problem" Mr. Smee was outside the door voice shaky

"I will be back" Hook said to Emma leaving her side and running out the door

What was happening I am suppose to be a prisoner nothing more, so why did she feel warmth from his touch and why did her heard pound when he was that close, she couldn't be falling for him he was a pirate he wanted her father dead, Emma started to push the thought out of her head this was not possible it couldn't work. She sat on the bed when she saw something stir on the dresser next to the bed she reached up to see what it was and she gasped this was Regina's mirror one that was very special to her what was it doing here she grabbed it quickly and look at it Regina must have sent it to her


	7. Chapter 7

"Regina, Regina are you there" Emma was whispering into the mirror she didn't want anyone to know she had it and risk this one getting shattered also, with a swirl of purple she finally saw her

"Emma you got it I am so relieved sweetheart" Regina just wanted to reach through and bring her home

"I don't know how much time I have Hook will be back any minute have you talk to papa?"

"Yes, we are all looking for you we know you are on the black sea" Regina told her and Emma's face dropped the black sea is dangerous no one ever goes near it and for good reason and apparently Emma is in the middle of it.

"The black sea why would Hook take us out here"

"I don't know but we think it is to buy time, Emma has he touched you?" Regina wanted to know how much pain she was going to inflict on Hook

"Regina he hasn't touched me he is actually keeping me safe and taking care of me he actually seems to care about my safety"

"Emma Hook is not a good person he will tell you anything, all he cares about is his revenge and will do whatever it takes to get it" Regina did not want Emma falling for his charms

"Regina there is still good in him I see it"

"You see the good in everyone that what I love about you but sweetie you need to keep your guard up I do not want you getting hurt okay"

"Okay I will keep my guard up I hear someone coming I will try to find out what his plan is I love you" with that Emma placed the mirror under her pillow before she heard the door open up again, it was Hook

"Sorry love seems we ventured into some bumpy seas" He was hiding something and she knew it

"Where are we?" Emma asked casually

"The Black Sea I gather you have heard of it"

"Yes, why are we here, isn't it dangerous"

"Yes but don't worry love I have been through these waters before we are safe"

"When are we going to go back to port?" Emma knew she might be pushing this now

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden" Hook looked at her wondering

"I just don't feel very safe in the Black Sea and I miss the feel of land" Emma lied about the last part but hopefully he wouldn't notice, but he did and stepped closer to her

"Ah so you can call upon your father and Regina you mean" Hook raised an eyebrow he caught her in her lie, Emma just looked down at her hands ashamed that he caught her

"You need not worry about the sea this ship is made out of enchanted wood she will keep us safe, until we are ready to move" Hook got her attention then he hasn't told her that they were leaving this realm for a while and he wanted to make her work for that information

"What do you mean, are we going somewhere else" Emma wanted to know so she could let Regina know

"Oh well my dear I would tell you but I would rather show you once we get there, now I need to go make the preparations before our departure" He turned to leave and she caught his hand pulling him back to her

"Where are we going, I deserve to know" Emma was now pleading with him she needed to know

"Well love you could persuade me to tell you" he looked down at her and licked his lips letting his eyes roam her body, he was a man after all

"Hook stop that" Emma noticed the look in his eye and the way he was getting closer she wasn't about to let him win

"Stop what darling you wanted the information, I am just giving you a chance to take it" with that she pushed his hand away and he knew he was pushing it and didn't want her to be scared of him so he backed off

"Fine we are going to a different realm call Wonderland I have an ally there that will help me"

"Why Wonderland, who is your ally" Emma questioned

"Wouldn't you like to know Swan" With that he turned and left back up to the helm

She quickly looked at him when he said Swan she did tell him that was her last name, after he left she pulled out the mirror she needed to tell Regina and fast

"Emma you look pale what happen" Regina was there the second she pulled the mirror out

"Hook just told me we are traveling to Wonderland that he has an ally there" Regina paled at this

"Did he say who this ally was?"

"No he wouldn't tell me anything else, is there someone there I should be wary of"

"My mother is there and Emma whatever you do, stay away from her nothing good comes from that women I banished her there long ago, if you can escape though you need to find the mad hatter his name is Jefferson, tell him if he keeps you safe I will return him to his daughter"

"Are you sure he will keep me safe" Emma was worried considering his nickname was mad hatter

"Yes just tell him who you are and Emma please be safe I will try to find you there I have a portal I can use Rumple and I will come and get you but whatever you do, stay away from the Queen, I love you Emma be safe" with that Regina was gone. Emma had to find this mad hatter he was her only chance to get home.

**Sorry this Chapter is a little short but it builds to them going to Wonderland thank you for the reviews if anyone has any suggestions let me know also going to have the next Chapter up hopefully soon stay tuned :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Regina saw the mirror return to normal she needed to get Emma home now her mother would have something to do with Hook and his revenge after she sent him there to kill her than never did, he had to have some alliance with her it would make perfect sense why he is taking Emma to her since he knows how much Emma mean to me. She needed to get Rumple and let him know she knew he wouldn't leave Snow's castle so she needed to get there fast,

"Huntsman" Regina needed someone to watch the mirrors just in case

"Yes my Queen" he was there in a matter of minutes knowing she doesn't like being kept waiting

"I need you to watch the mirrors we were able to contact Emma but Hook is taking her to Wonderland and I need you to make sure she doesn't try and contact and if she does send a message to Snow's castle that is where I will be with Rumplestiltskin just tell her we love and we will find her in Wonderland" With that she was gone he looked at the mirrors hoping Emma would show herself to him he wanted to make sure she was safe wanted to make sure she wasn't harmed or those pirates would pay dearly.

"Rumple, Snow, Charming" Regina needed to get them on board now

"Well dearie any new information from Emma did she get the mirror?" Rumple was the first one to show than Snow and Charming walked in

"Yes she got the mirror and contacted me, but we have something worse on our hands"

"What could be worse than Emma on a ship with pirates" Charming broke in

"The fact he is taking her to Wonderland and the fact Cora is still in power there" she saw Rumple tense at that

"Cora is in Wonderland, how is that bad for Emma?" Snow asked confused

"if you remember anything about my mother than the answer is yes, she would be worse than Rumple and I put together she has no heart so she is ruthless and she wants revenge against me just like Hook again Rumple, I am the one who banished her to Wonderland." Regina was waiting to see if they would comment on that or not but she didn't have time but Rumple spoke up

"So how are we going to get to Wonderland?"

"We travel by hat of course" Regina then smirked

"But the same amount of people that go through must come back no more, no less how do you plan on that?"

"We take a couple bodies with us and leave them there two extra bodies will be good"

"Will we go as well" Snow spoke up not wanting to be left behind

"I don't think that is wise Snow" Rumple said looking to her

"Why not she is my daughter"

"Because we are going up against Cora and we will need you two here just in case that pirate comes back through before us" he did not need anyone else getting hurt

"Okay we will keep the ports under watch" Charming said standing by his wife

"We will contact you as soon as we return with her" Regina said with that her and Rumple left to her castle they needed to make preparations for this journey.

Emma felt the waves crash against the ship it was tossing them about she didn't like this one bit she thought it was safe enough to pull the mirror back out she just wanted to see Regina again before he took her to Wonderland she glanced at the mirror calling for her softly but when the face behind the mirror was shown it wasn't Regina is was Graham

"Emma is that you are you okay?" Graham looked worried his eyes scanning over her face and looking to her chest where the deep cut was

"Who did that to you" there was such anger in his voice

"Graham I am okay I promise and someone from the crew attacked me but I am safe I am in Hook's cabin and he keeps me under lock and key to where he can only get in I am fine though I promise" she gave him a soft smile

"Oh Emma I am so sorry this happen to you Regina wanted me to tell you her and Rumple are coming for you and she loves you just to hold on a little longer" Graham's voice was a little shaky

"Emma what happen to your clothes?" he noticed she was wearing only a large shirt that was a pirates he turned red

"When I got attacked I got a rather large cut on my side and cracked a couple ribs so the medic had to rip my dress Hook gave me this shirt to wear it's okay Graham he hasn't touched me except to tend to my wounds" Emma was trying to keep him calm

"Emma if he does, you know what to do just remember what I taught you" Graham tried to keep his voice soft

"I haven't forgotten Graham I remember everything you have taught me thank you by the way it has come in handy"

"Emma they will bring you home and I will never let anything happen to you again okay" Graham knew he would always protect her no matter what

"I know Graham I hear someone coming I need to go" Emma was looking franticly at the door than back at the mirror

"Emma just remember they will bring you home, and Emma I miss you" Graham told her with a sad smile

"I miss you too Graham, see you soon" with that Emma kissed the mirror and hid it under her pillow again.

She closed her eyes and tried not to startle when she heard the doorknob, she knew Hook would be in the room she didn't want to talk to him though not after she found out he was taking her to Wonderland of all places so she closed her eyes and hope sleep would take her soon.

He had heard the last few exchanges she was having was she taking to herself or did she find another mirror he waited until he heard her say good and lay down he would find out who this Graham fellow was and who he was to Emma, he felt jealous and that wasn't a good thing they would be in Wonderland by tomorrow he didn't need her distracting him he wanted revenge and Cora could help him especially since Emma was someone precious to Regina Cora has wanted a way back into Regina's life this could be her chance as well as his for revenge. He walked in the room and he saw her stiffen and acted like she was asleep he needed to know where she was hiding the thing that allowed her to communicate with the others he would find out what she was hiding

"Swan you awake" she didn't answer just turned to where she was on her back and looked at him

"Good I was wondering love if I can ask you a few questions" he stepped closer to her she started to scoot back on the bed and he leaned over her putting his arms on either side of her head making her squirm and eyes go wide when we was almost fully on top of her he bent his head down and rested his forehead on hers he could tell she was nervous he started to feel around the bed and then he found something under her pillow just as he thought

"Swan who is Graham" she opened her eyes and they had fear in them

"Excuse me" was all she could get out

"Graham who is he to you, and why is he missing you" she was in shock he caught her she didn't know what to say she didn't want to say anything to him anger started building in stomach she wanted to punch him and wipe the damn smirk off his face. He started to lift off her when he did he set the mirror on her stomach to let her know this was no longer a secret and he was no longer playing games.

"Why do you care who he is" she finally breathed out

"Just a question love no need to get defensive is he a lover" he didn't know why he wanted to know so badly but he needed to know who this man was

"So what if he is, no concern of yours" She snapped at him Graham was her friend not lover but that could always change

"I think you are lying lass, and I do not like to be lied to" he looked at her, he could tell when he was lying but what he didn't know was that Emma knew when he was lying too

"I think you might be jealous of him" she said the realization dawning on her he was concerned that she was already taken why though

"I am not jealous darling why would I be I have you in my bed" he whispered in her ear

"Then why does it matter who he is to me" Emma said back just as soft

"Because you are lying about who he is to you do you want me to be jealous" Hook was still close to her face

"He is a friend, he trained me how to defend myself" Emma wasn't letting him get out of this that easy

"Why are you jealous of a man you haven't even met, don't deny it I have a certain gift I can tell when someone is lying to me and you are" she wanted to know why he was jealous

"because the only man that should be allowed to touch you is me" with the final word he swept in a placed his lips on hers with bruising force he felt alive he felt like this was right, he shouldn't feel like this he should be consumed by revenge not feeling something for the Dark Ones daughter of all people, he was worried she didn't respond to the kiss at first than she put her hand around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss letting her mouth open so he can explore his tongue shot out to collide with hers, they broke apart trying to catch their breath she was flush against his body she winced when she tried to turn more toward him and he brought his mind into focus again

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" he wasn't sure why he was apologizing

"I returned it" she said just as flushed as he was

"I should get some rest" she went to crawl back into the bed not looking at him she didn't want to feel anything for him so why did she

"I should go back to the helm" he said quickly stopping to grab the mirror to take with him

"Did you tell them we are going to Wonderland" he stopped at the door looking back he needed to know what was going to be waiting for him there

"Yes" was all she said he closed the door and locked it brushing his finger on his lips why did she affect him so much why was the kiss so intense he doesn't remember any kiss that felt like that with Milah and that is what scared him, what he didn't realize was that Emma was thinking the same thing though she didn't want to let him go anymore she wanted more.

Once he was back up at the helm he ordered his men to start preparing to sail through the portal throwing the bean into the water he started his course they would be in Wonderland soon he wanted to take a few extra days while he was there just to spend some more time with Emma he wanted to make sure Cora wouldn't hurt her either he was starting to grow feelings for this Swan girl and he wanted to make sure no harm would come to her again. He would protect her even if it costs him his revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

"Huntsman" Regina called out she needed to find two people to go but she would have to leave them in wonderland and she doesn't know if they would agree to that

"Regina I saw her Emma she is fine and I gave her your message" The Huntsman saw relief on her face but something else was troubling her he could sense it

"Would you happen to know anyone who would like to travel to Wonderland and stay there?" She thought it wouldn't hurt to ask

"Why Wonderland?" he was confused for a moment why are they going to that place

"That is where Emma is being taken and I can get there by the hat but I need two extra people so I can bring Emma and Jefferson home he will only keep her safe as long as I bring him back to his daughter"

"I will go" she looked up to the Huntsman he wanted to risk his life for Emma but Regina wasn't sure if Emma would forgive her but if he was going to go the least she could do is give him his heart back so he had a chance this was for Emma

"Huntsman I won't be able to bring you back you would have to find another portal and I am not sure there is one" Regina needed to make sure he knew the risks on going

"If it helps save Emma I will go and I will find a way back on my own" he wasn't going to back down he wanted to help save Emma and he was good at sneaking around and hiding in the forest he could be useful

"Okay if there is no changing your mind, follow me" Regina waved her hand to open up the room with all of her hearts it has been hidden since Emma started coming around she didn't want her to see all the pain she caused

"Regina what are we doing in here you already have my heart what else could there be" he was getting anger this was the room that his heart had been ripped out and his free will gone

"I want to give you your heart back" Regina opened up the cubby that held his heart it was beating rapidly as she took it out and walked toward him

"I know I can never be forgiven but the fact you are willing to do this for Emma to help save her means so much you know that I love her and I know you love her too" with that she pushed the heart back into the Huntsman chest he gasped for breath and put his hand to his chest a single tear running down his check

"Thank you Regina, and I know you love her and I know you have also changed so just don't do that again" she chuckled to herself, now they just need one more person

"I think I might have someone you will want to take with you to this new land" The Huntsman started he had caught one of the pirates with a cut on his cheek guessing it was the work of Emma and he was now in the dungeon he told Regina this and she got the Cheshire cat smile on her face

"Well it would be rude of us not to reunite him with his dear Captain" with that she summoned the prisoner and brought out the hat Rumple The Huntsman and the pirate was all standing around her while she spun the hat and stood back

"Ready" she looked to all the faces and they jumped

"Huntsman be a dear and knock him out" Rumple looked to the pirate and before he knew it the Huntsman knocked him out

"Why did I do that" he questioned

"because once we enter Wonderland anyone can come back through and we will lose our chance we don't want the pirate to know where the looking glass is as they stepped through the door they all looked around the Huntsman was wide eyed everything was so colorful and bright

"Rumple can you cloak the looking glass?" Regina knew it would be only a matter of time before Cora knew she was here she didn't want to risk anyone finding the looking glass and trapping them here. Rumple turned and cloaked the door they looked ahead now it was time to find Emma and get her home.

The ship launched forward out of the portal and they were greeted with the bright sun and colors shinning in their faces Hook took a deep breath he wasn't found of this place but he needed to met with Cora he only had one bean remaining as well just one to get home and that was it, he needed to get his revenge and not think about the women he had in his cabin down stairs, he had Mr. Smee take over the helm while he went down and talked to Emma, as he walked down he glanced at the mirror he took nothing has happened with it so he was worried they were here already. Opening the door he saw her sleeping peacefully he has been up for three days and was tired but he didn't want to crawl under the covers with Swan so he took to the couch just pulling off one of the blankets from the bed and grabbing a pillow, he walked over and went down to sleep closing his eyes looking over at her one more time he would talk to her when he got some sleep.

She woke to see the sun shining in through the window she felt better stronger today hoping she was almost healed she needed to escape today and find the hatter so she could go home, she sat up and looked over to see Hook on the couch sleeping and snoring a little bit he looked so young so carefree not so much anger written on his face he looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him up so quietly she slipped over to the window seal and sat on the ledge and looked at Wonderland for the first time. The colors were so bright and wonderful she already loved it here it was beautiful. As she was gazing she felt him before she heard him come up behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it love"

"Yes very" was all Emma could say she could feel the heat from his breath on her neck and it make her shiver he was so close to her she felt his chest on her back and closed her eyes she didn't know why this felt so right and she didn't want it to either she had to run she had to get away from him

"Can't enjoy Wonderlands beauty with your eyes closed" he whispered in her ear

"I was just breathing it all in" she lied

"Sure you were Swan" with that he back away knowing he had an effect on her

"Remember I know when you are lying you are an open book love"

"Where are you taking me" she needed to know when they would reach port so she can plan on when she was going to run

"To the Queen she will want to see you here I have some pants that might fit and some boots" he handed her some tan pants and brown hunting boots perfect she thought it would be easier to run in these than a damn dress

"How are you feeling this morning" he stepped closer to her again

"I feel fine actually not really sore anymore" she looked up at him

"Mind if I change them one last time before we make port" she nodded might as well have some clean bandages before she left. She went to go sit on the bed and lifted her shirt having the sheet cover her bottom he gently unwrapped her ribs

"Interesting yesterday your ribs were still bruised badly today they are barely darkened you are healing much faster than normal" he looked confused her ribs should still be black and blue as they were yesterday this was impossible must have luck on her side

"Maybe that is why I am feeling so much better today and able to walk around without you helping me" she just shrugged

"Maybe but let's check your cut also" he removed the wrap and it was pink also almost healed he was baffled she was healing much faster than anyone should still he wrapped her back up just in case

"I think it is time to change the bandage on your chest as well" she lowered her shirt than brought up her hands to help pull it down from the top as if it wasn't low cut enough she was now almost exposing her entire chest to him he seemed to flush as this face turning red when she pulled it so low

"Are you going to keep starring or change the bandage" she raised an eyebrow at him he did this the first time he wrapped her ribs also he shook his head as if to be rid of a thought and started to undo the bandage on her chest this one was deeper than her side and he hasn't seen it since she first got it when he removed the bandage he almost let his mouth drop her other injuries seemed to be almost healed completely this once must have been much worse because it was still anger and red and still bleeding once in a while he wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry he was but he knew she didn't blame him at all which she should she should hate him for his part in this but she didn't and he couldn't understand why.

"How deep was this cut" he was barely able to choke out the question

"Pretty deep I almost blacked out when he did it and he was covering my mouth so I wasn't able to scream he took his time with that one" she let a tear fall down her cheek he reached up and wiped it away and she leaned her head into his touch which surprised him but she still didn't look at him not wanting to show her weakness he brought his hand back down and finish cleaning and putting a clean bandage on her chest.

"What did happen to him" she never knew what happen to him after Hook had him knocked out and dragged out of the room

"He walked the plank don't know if he is alive or dead" He didn't seem to care he hoped he suffered and died for what he did to Emma

"Oh I hope he made it to shore" she didn't want the man to suffer yes he almost killed her but still her father did do horrible things she couldn't blame him for the most part

"The man beat you and wanted to see you suffer than die and you wish him well" Hook looked confused this girl was amazing, but maybe to forgiving

"He must have had a reason I know my father did some horrible things" she looked down at her hands she wasn't ashamed on how she didn't want him to suffer and die

"He killed his mother, she was a mute but I guess she overheard something so he killed her, the man that attacked you his name was Vincent he saw the body when he came home it destroyed him that was the same time he joined my crew" he didn't blame him for wanting revenge on the Dark One but to take it out on his daughter wasn't right.

"Oh now I know why he told me he wanted me to pay" she just shrugged then looked up at him he was just looking at her in amazement

His hand lingered on her chest when he finished her bandage, standing to leave he looked back at her not knowing what to say his eyes caught hers

"You are better than most people than they would've wanted him to rot and suffer" with that he turned and went back to the helm he needed to get ready to dock then they would be on their way to Cora's palace and his revenge can commence.

**I am traveling home for Christmas so I dont know if I will have time to upload but I will try to update a couple times have a good Christmas :) keep the reviews coming please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Smee a word if you will" Hook needed to go to Cora alone before she knew about Emma he needed to make sure Cora wouldn't hurt her when he handed her over

"Yes Captain"

"I need you to look after Emma I need to go see a certain person make sure she gets her dinner and stay on board with her while the others go to shore I won't have another incident" Hook turned to go tell Emma she was going to stay on board for awhile longer he knew she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Emma, are you decent?" Hook knocked before entering, this was ridiculous this was his ship and his bloody cabin he shouldn't have to knock

"Yes" Emma was waiting on the bed dressed in the pants and shoes he gave her she looked incredible his eyes couldn't leave hers

"Are we going ashore?" she broke through his thoughts

"My crew is already ashore and I am going to met with my ally, you will wait here until I come back for you Smee will have your dinner and I should be back tomorrow you have my word no one with bother you" Hook looked into her eyes and he felt like there was something wrong

"Oh okay so I am just suppose to wait here until you return locked in your cabin what fun" her voice dripping with sarcasm

"It is where I can keep you safe so yes" He stepped closer to her as she stood up almost touching noses

"I want to go with you" Emma whispered to him

"I will come back for you tomorrow and then I will take you" his breath was hot against her face but she didn't pull away

"I won't be long I will come back as soon as I can" with that he pressed his lips to her forehead and walked out of the cabin locking her in there

Emma stood there this was perfect the crew was off the ship it was only Mr. Smee she could easier take him out and run for it, but as soon as she thought about it her stomach hurt should she run from Hook? She starting to reconsider he didn't want her to hurt she knew that but she was starting to feel something grow, and she could not and would not fall for him, all he cared about is his revenge not her, pull yourself together Emma you have to break out of here. She was searching his cabin for any weapons and found her two daggers and hid them in her boots, she went to a chest and broke the lock open, she found some letters, clothes, jewelry, and Regina's mirror perfect hopefully Regina had another one on her so she could find her once she escaped it was growing dark she needed to be ready once Smee arrived with her dinner.

"Here take these both of you" Regina pulled out three small round mirrors and gave one to Rumple, and one to the Huntsman.

"What are these for?" The Huntsman looked at her

"We are going too spilt up cover more ground we can contact each other through the mirrors and Emma should still have hers so that way she can contact us also" Regina turned and walked into the depths of Wonderland Rumple turned and did the same and then the Huntsman looked at the pirate laying on the ground and picked him up and carried him towards the woods.

"Ms. Swan" Smee unlocked the door and stepped into the cabin with Emma's dinner

"Hello again Mr. Smee" Emma looked up and smiled gently at him she didn't want to hurt this man but she needed to find the mad hatter as soon as possible.

"I have brought your dinner, when you are done I will come back and collect everything" He turned and started setting up the table for her he was very sweet toward her while his back was turned she grabbed her dagger and raised it above his head

"I am sorry about this Mr. Smee" he turned to face her but his words fell from his lips as she knocked him out with the bud of the dagger she caught him before he feel and laid him down as gentle as she could she put her dagger back in her boot and grabbed a cloak that hung in Hook's closet it was midnight blue perfect for the night, she put on the cloak and it smelled like him, rum, salt, spices the sea she held it closer for a second then she cleared her mind she needed to get off the ship and run far before morning came.

Walking up to the deck she could tell everyone was gone this was too easy, but then again pirates did love rum. As soon as she set felt the stable land under her feet she took a deep breath, than she ran she headed away from the docks and away from the ship away from Hook she thought and she felt a tear slip down, No she couldn't think about him he was using her for revenge that was all, nothing was between them she didn't care, so why did her heart tell her differently, she closed her eyes and wiped the tears she needed to focus, now where does the mad hatter live. She took out the mirror hoping that someone would answer she decided to tap it and whispered Regina's name.

"Emma your okay" Regina's face filled the mirror but it looked like she was moving?

"Yes I am off Hook's ship, I escaped but I don't know where I am" Emma needed to move it was getting darker by the minute and she needed to find somewhere to camp.

"It will be okay sweetie, your father, Graham and I are all here searching for you we all have the mirrors as well so one of us will find you don't worry just keep walking and try to find Jefferson I heard he lives on the outskirts of the palace find the palace but do not go near it and find him I will meet you there darling" Regina now needed to find her way through this land without her mother knowing she was here

"Okay I am in some kind of forest so I will keep heading the same way hopefully I find some road I need to make camp tonight though it is already getting dark and I don't know what is in these woods" Emma was talking softly now

"Okay sweetie I love you and I will see you soon if you get in any trouble ask for help but don't use the mirrors too much that is how Cora watches people in her kingdom so we will have to be short but Emma we are here and we will find you" Regina reminded herself of Snow and Charming saying that it was their thing "I will always find you" well this was their daughter after all

"I love you Regina and see you soon" Emma let herself smile then Regina disappeared now Cora could see her through the mirror she quickly but it in the back of her pants covered by the cloak so all Cora would see is darkness.

She was walking through the woods it was quite too quite she thought, she needed to find some high ground so she could start a fire and wait until morning she has been running now for hours she figured she was far enough away from the docks she could stop here and rest a little. She decided instead of staying on the ground, she would handle the cold and sleep in the trees, it would be safer and no one would find her up there. She found a rather large tree with some low branches and decided it would do climbing up a ways she settled herself in-between two branches to make sure she wouldn't fall. She let her eyes drift shut and let herself dream of blue eyes and the smell of the sea.

**Starting to get a little stuck on these parts but hope it is still just as good thanks for the amazing reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Walking through the woods the Huntsman disposed of the pirate a while ago near the palace walls, he ventured deeper into the woods he knew if Emma had gotten away she would head into here, he was walking all day with nothing to show it was getting dark and he needed to find her he didn't want Emma to spend the night by herself in another place she doesn't know. By the time it was dark he had nothing else to do he couldn't see that well and he needed to rest for a little if he was going to be walking and tracking all day tomorrow as well, his heart was heavy, it was still weird having his heart back inside him but it felt right, and he knew that he can say he loves Emma thinking about these past years watching her grow into an amazing young woman, he would be her protector, her friend and if she let him he would love her.

Finding a decent place to rest he sat down with his back against a large oak tree looking up at the sky he wished that he would find her first give him some alone time with her and keep her safe, he let his eyes drift shut and dreamed of golden hair in the sun, pale skin, and sea eyes. It must have been only a few hours his eyes shot open sensing there was something out there watching him he stood and drew his dagger

"Come out whatever you are" he called out into the darkness

"Oh well aren't you a brave one" he saw something appearing on a branch above him first a head then the rest of the body showed itself only to disappear and reappear right in front of his face, a damn cat but not just any cat he heard about this cat he was call Cheshire Cat

"What do you want Cheshire" He hissed through his teeth dagger still drawn

"Oh so you know me interesting I haven't seen you here before are you searching for someone?" he purred

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well because I am quite good at finding people in these woods you know, and I suppose you are an enemy of the Queen?" Damn how could this damn cat know that, but then again he assumed she had many enemies.

"How do you know that, I could be working for her"

"I doubt that very much and don't worry I am not a friend of hers tell me who is it you seek?" Floating right in front of him the Huntsman decided maybe he could help him find Emma

"I am searching for a young woman, she is lost and I need to find her and take her to the hatter" this made Cheshire smile

"A friend of the hatters is a friend of mine indeed okay I will help you find her and take you to the hatter but then that's the end of it" With that he vanished and the Huntsman groaned that's what I get for trusting a stupid cat

"Coming?" Cheshire was now showing him a path that leads deeper into the woods he would find Emma soon.

Emma awoke just as the sun was peaking through the trees, her body was stiff from her position last night but she managed not to fall to the ground. As soon as she hit the dirt her head snapped up hearing some twigs breaking she decided to hide behind the tree line out of sight and wait for whoever or whatever was there to pass. Sliding the dagger from her boot she took her stance and waited, as soon as she heard the leaves crunch she popped out of the tree and tackled someone holding the knife to their throat she saw this person her voice caught in her throat it was Graham, she put down the knife and just hugged him tightly still straddling him, he started to chuckle

"Good to see you remember what I taught you" Graham held onto her like she was going to disappear any minute

"I am so happy you're here" Emma was letting the tears fall down her face now he took her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her, her heart quickened and then she realized that she was still on top of him in a rather compromising position he seemed to not care glancing at her lips she knew what was coming next and she welcomed it. He leaned up and brushed his lips against hers, it was slow and passionate, she held onto the back of his neck tangling her fingers in his hair pulling away after running out of breathe he looked at her

"I just had to do that at least once" He smiled and brushed her cheek with this thumb

"Okay" was all she was able to mutter out after sitting like that for a couple seconds she heard someone clear their throat

"Well don't mind me but I do believe you need to be on your way" The Cheshire cat smiled at them

"Oh I didn't realize you had company" Emma quickly got to her feet and Graham brushed off the dirt

"Yes and if you don't mind we need to get moving before the Queens men go on their patrol" he was getting inpatient with these two

"I'm sorry I'm Emma by the way" She smiled at the cat it was so fascinating a cat that could disappear she has heard of him but it was something else to actually met him

"Very nice to meet you Emma, now follow me" putting them on another path he kept his distance ahead just in case they ran into some unwanted guests

"Are you sure you are okay" Graham looked at her chest still with the bandage on it wanting to kill the man who did that to her

"Graham I promise I am fine a lot better now that I am not alone either" She took his hand in hers and they continued on their path

"We need to contact Regina and let her know you are with me she will be worried" Emma pulled out the mirror and whispered her name soon enough it wasn't Regina that showed in the mirror but another women and Emma could only guess who it was

"You must be Emma you are quite the beauty my dear, oh I'm sorry was I not who you were expecting maybe my daughter would be with you if she wasn't so careless" Cora shifted the mirror to show a knock out Regina with her hands bound laying on some couch

"Please don't hurt her" Emma finally said

"Oh my dear I am not going to hurt my own daughter as long as you do what I say" Cora grinned at her statement

"You will come here to my place alone and I will let Regina go and also your Huntsman and father, if you do not come alone I will kill each of them in front of you" Cora's smile was evil and frightening

"You have two days" With that she was gone Emma felt the wetness in her eyes she was not going to cry, she was going to get everyone home safely even if the price was great she looked to Graham who was red he was angry Regina got herself captured and now Emma was put in danger once again this wasn't going well

"I have to go Graham" Emma looked at him bringing her hand to his cheek he closed his eyes nothing he would say could change her mind she was stubborn after all, just like Snow

"I know but we should still find the Hatter he was a prisoner in the castle he could help us" Emma nodded her head they needed to have a plan anyways so why not try to get everyone home safe, she saw sadness in his eyes though like he wasn't telling her everything but she let it go for now they needed to get to the Hatter and get Regina and Emma to safety

Regina was going through the same maze her and Jefferson used to bring back her father, it was the only short cut she knew to the Hatters house and she needed to get there soon. Traveling and avoiding being caught was tricky the guards were on alert so she assumed her mother felt someone was here. Now they needed to find them sneaking around a couple corners she was finally out of the maze and can see the trail into the woods that would lead her to Jefferson. As soon as she stepped out of the maze she felt a presence behind her, and she knew it was Cora slowly turning around to face her mother, she saw her grin

"You thought you could come here unnoticed, how stupid do you think I am, this is the second time you are stealing from me" Cora was calm and it wasn't a good sign

"I didn't steal anything from you, Mother, Father didn't belong here to be used and who says I am stealing anything this time either" Regina wasn't sure if Cora knew about Emma but she didn't want to put her in greater danger than she already was

"Oh so you haven't come to take back the girl you love so much what was her name…Emma was it?" Cora saw the shocked look on her daughters and knew Emma was everything to her

"So it is Emma how lovely I cannot wait to meet her, does she love you Regina" Cora smeared

"Yes she loves me and I love her you will not take her from me like you did father" Regina hissed

"Oh my dear you won't have anything to say about it" With a flick of her wrist Regina was out cold and she bound her wrists her guards picked her up and took her to her palace now the games where about to begin

**Cliffhanger I know dont kill me yet I promise the next chapter will be worth it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hook so good to see you again what do I owe the pleasure of your company for?" Cora smiled at him

"I am here on business our arrangement to get rid of the Dark One and you reconnect with your daughter I may just have something or rather someone for you" Hook grinned

"Well I am all ears Captain what do you have for me that will help me with my daughter"

"I have someone that is very dear to her; many say that Regina thinks of her as her own daughter, oh and she is the Dark Ones daughter as well, two birds one stone as you might say" He was pleased with himself

"That is very good news indeed Captain and where is this girl now?" Cora arched her eyebrow

"She is on my ship and even better Regina and Rumplestiltskin are on their way here as we speak." Cora knew there was something else he wanted though

"Well Captain hand the girl over and we can complete our plan Regina will reconnect with me after she loses everyone I will be there to comfort her, and well you will finally get to see Rumple hurt and in pain and maybe even trade his own life for hers the possibilities are endless" Cora was smiling so wide now everything was falling perfectly into place soon she would have her daughter back and they would reclaim the kingdom together and Rumplestiltskin would pay for what he did she would kill the girl after he sacrifices his life for hers just makes things sweeter

"What will you do with the girl once you have her?" Hook was taking a risk showing weakness for her but he didn't want Swan getting hurt no matter what

"Well Captain do you have feelings for this girl she is the Dark Ones daughter after all probably just as evil as Rumplestiltskin himself"

"No but I do believe in good form, and harming the girl is indeed bad form Cora"

"Well then she will not be harmed" Cora lied through her teeth but he didn't need to know that

"Very well I will bring her here tomorrow we shall start our revenge" Hook smiled and then left for his ship

The ship was quite the crew must still be on shore having drinks no matter he wanted to spend some time with Swan anyways, he smiled to himself thinking of her often brought a smile to his face, but it didn't matter tonight was the last night he would have with her then she would be with Cora he wasn't to think of anything else except for his revenge that is all that mattered

"Mr. Smee" Hook called out but no one answered he started to grow impatient so he decided to go down his cabin it was too quite something was wrong he turned the corner and saw the door open fear struck his heart what if someone had grabbed her what if her was in danger, he opened the door all the way and saw Smee on the floor passed out blood coming down from his head someone had attacked him he couldn't be mad at Smee right now he just needed answers

"Smee wake up you fool SMEE!" Hook yelled at the man, not waking he went and got some water to throw on him Smee jolted awake looking confused

"Captain I am so sorry she snuck up on me, and hit me over the head I didn't know she was armed I am so sorry Captain" Smee was now worried for his own life Hook's eyes seemed to grow dark anger fuming from him Smee got to his feet and backed away from the Captain

"What did I tell you Smee I told you to keep her safe and you just let her escape how could a girl beat a damn pirate" Hook was yelling at the top of his lungs he needed to find her she would have taken to the woods she would be in danger soon now he needed to find her storming out of his cabin he left to go hunt down his Swan. He found a trail that lead away from the docks so he headed that way he wasn't going to tell Cora not yet he needed to make sure she was safe damn her he should just leave her to fend for herself she gotten herself into trouble she wanted to leave, he shouldn't worry about her, but the thought of her leaving him was making his heart ache why did it bother him so much that this girl ran away he didn't want her to see him as Hook but Killian and in that one brief moment when she called him by his given name he felt human again she gave him a spark of hope that was now running from him, his mind was against him images of her being hurt again helpless and bleeding and alone he started to run started to panic he needed to make sure she was okay, his heart was tugging and he knew he was falling for her he didn't care about anything in this moment he just needed to be sure she was safe.

"Out in the clearing is the hatters house I wish you all the luck I will be seeing you again" with that the Cheshire cat disappeared leaving Emma and the Huntsman starring at this little cottage that would pass as a home standing at the door she didn't know if she needed to knock or just walk in she decided to knock.

"What do you want" A man she was guessing was the hatter, he peeked his head out of the door

"Are you Jefferson?" Emma was pretty sure he was the right guy

"Who wants to know, who are you" his eyes looked over Emma than looked at the Huntsman

"My name is Emma and this is Graham" Emma nudged Graham to try and make him seem more friendly

"I was told to find you and that you would keep me safe until my father and Regina got here to take me, and before you say anything Regina wanted me to let you know she is taking you back with us to your daughter" Emma watched the man carefully his eyes went from anger to sadness

"Why would I do anything for her she is the reason I was taken away from my daughter she is the reason I ended up here in the first place" He was yelling now and Graham tightened his grip on Emma making sure the mad hatter wouldn't harm her

"I know what she did was awful but I need your help, Cora has her and I need to get her back I need a way for Graham to sneak in and get her while I confront Cora myself, and I will need a passage out of the castle in case I need to escape" Emma's voice was soft and pleading with this man he knew the castle he knew all its secrets she needed to make sure they had an escape plan

"Come inside I don't like taking where anyone can be listening" The hatter opened his door and the first thing Emma noticed was all the hats hundreds of them is this why they called him the mad hatter?

"I have been trying to make another portal home if you are wondering" he caught Emma's eye roaming around his house

"Oh so let's begin shall we need a plan to get everyone out safely, I will confront Cora she has given me two days, while I do I want you to sneak in and grab Regina and get her out, than if Cora decides to keep me I will need a way to escape and regroup with all of you" Emma knew she was running out of time she needed to leave tonight if she was to make it to Cora's palace in time

"I can get you in to get Regina but the dungeons are another story there is no way in or out of them so if you are down there you are stuck she has magic that protects anything from getting in and getting out except her guards of course." Jefferson was tapping his fingers on the table a nervous habit she guessed.

"Emma why don't you contact your father he might be able to hold off Cora and get you out if she locks you away he is more powerful than she is" Graham did not agree with the fact Emma would go and face Cora alone but having Rumplestiltskin there was a good thing he would do anything destroy anyone for his daughter.

"Okay here we go" Emma tapped on the mirror it was a risk since Cora knew she had a mirror and could be listening to her so she needed to keep it short whispering her father's name she finally saw his face

"Papa" Emma had tears in her eyes it seems like a lifetime since she has seen him and she missed him so much

"Emma sweetheart are you okay where are you?" Her father as ever straight to the point

"We are at Jefferson's and I don't have much time Cora took Regina and gave me two days to go to her or else she will kill everyone I love but the hatter knows tunnels and secret passages that will help us get Regina out with me distracting Cora but I need your help if she ends up locking me up" Emma needed to hurry up she didn't want Cora to find out about the hatter or about her plan

"Emma do not go to her Regina can handle herself I will get Regina myself if need be but stay away from her I do not want you getting involved in this I need you safe" Rumple knew Emma would do something foolish but he needed her to understand that Cora was much more dangerous than she appeared

"Papa I have to she will kill Regina she will kill you" Emma was now pleading with her father

"Emma she cannot kill me you know what weapon could and she won't hurt her own daughter" Rumple at least hoped not.

"I can do this papa please just have faith in me" Emma was not going to hide like a child she was going to fight no matter what this was her family she was not going to let this women harm any of them

"Emma stay with the Hatter I will take care of Cora, I love you" With that he was gone Emma was now more determined she needed to get to the palace and she was going to save her family, after going through plans and passages they were ready to set out

"Jefferson if you want you can meet us at the portal I don't want you risking your life, I want you to see your daughter again" Emma didn't want anyone else getting hurt

"Emma thank you but I will help you, because that is what my daughter would want me to do" Jefferson said proudly.

"Okay lets go face the Queen of Hearts" They all set off this wasn't going to be easy

Hook has been walking through the woods all day and he hasn't seen or heard anything he was growing frustrated and was getting tired of looking but wasn't about to give up, he heard a sound behind him and turned to see the Cheshire Cat starring at him

"Now what would a pirate be doing in these woods" he grinned

"I have lost someone and I need to find them" Hook was wondering why the Cheshire cat was following him

"Oh let me guess blonde hair, blue greenish eyes"

"That's the lass now tell me kitty have you seen her" Hook wasn't going to play this game

"Oh I have I even helped a Huntsman find her as well" he grinned he liked to play with people

"A Huntsman you say I see now tell him was this Huntsman named Graham" Hook was clenching his fist why the bloody hell was he here and with his Swan no less

"Maybe why would a pirate be in Wonderland, not much here if you ask me"

"That is my business now if you'll excuse me I have places to be" Hook tried to move past him but he appeared right in front of him

"Well I can tell you that you won't find them that way, but that way" he pointed in the direction of the palace and Hook's heart dropped what the hell was she doing going there

"Why was she going there?" Hook questioned

"To see the Queen of course you might want to hurry she should be there any time now" with that the Cheshire cat vanished and Hook set off in a sprint something wasn't right he could feel it.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina woke up trying to move her hands of course they were bound, great now she was with her mother and her mother knew about Emma panic started to set in she couldn't let her harm Emma she wouldn't allow her to use Emma against her. Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath she saw her mother watching her

"Mother what do you want?" Regina wasn't in the mood for her mother's games

"I want my daughter back" she said simply

"What are you talking about" what did she mean wanted her back

"I just want us to be together again I know why you sent Hook to kill me, you took my advice love is weakness and I was so proud of you I just want you to know I will always love you, but you have become weak again don't worry though we will fix that" With that purple smoke surrounded her mother and she was gone, Regina let out a scream she was not going to lose Emma like she lost Daniel.

Cora waited she knew Emma was close she had eyes everywhere she was just wondering were Hook was she didn't want him to miss this either. He herd Regina scream, she would help her daughter become strong again this Emma was making her weak and she needed Regina to need her and she will do that with her death and the death of Rumplestiltskin that way no one will stand in their way.

Emma walked up to the doors ready to go in Graham and Jefferson already went into the passage to get Regina out it was now her turn to face Cora alone, pushing the doors open Cora was sitting on her throne waiting for her she smiled her evil smile and gestured her inside.

"I am glad you could make it"

"Where is Regina?" she wasn't going to back down from this woman

"Oh all in good time dear it is wonderful to finally meet you though dear sweet Emma, you are the one who has made my daughter weak" Cora was now walking toward her but Emma stood her ground

"We had a deal let Regina go, I came here alone" Emma needed to get out of there she had a sense things are about to turn ugly

"What is your rush, how about we bring Regina down here so you can tell her goodbye" with a wave of her hand Regina appeared in front of Emma no bonds no nothing

"Mother don't do this" Regina pleaded

"I want my daughter back and you my dear are standing in the way" Cora turned to Emma and she had nowhere to run she stepped back Regina's eyes wide with fear and Cora struck her fist forward before Emma had any time to react Graham pushed her down and Cora's hand was deep in his chest Emma screamed before catching him before he fell completely.

Outside the door Hook just entered the place all of a sudden he heard a woman scream not just any woman Emma he burst through the doors and saw Cora's hand in who he assumed to be Grahams chest while Emma was on the ground so Cora did lie he put Emma in danger, she will suffer the same fate Milah did he was going to be sick

"No Graham, please no" Emma was cradling his head tears streaming down his face

"Mother do not do this" Regina did not want Emma to face what she faced it was too cruel of fate

"I think there needs to be a lesson here love is weakness and now you will learn the hard way" Cora than started to squeeze Graham's heart he grunted in pain Emma didn't take her eyes off him he looked up at her and whispered in her ear

"I love you Emma I will always be with you" Cora let the dust fall from her hands and smiling wickedly

"Graham please no, I can't no please don't leave me I love you" She bent down and kissed his lips which were already cold tears flowing freely down her cheeks she looked up pure anger in her eyes darkness filling her heart she wanted revenge she wanted Cora to suffer to beg for death as soon as she looked up Cora stepped back Regina couldn't take her eyes off Emma something wasn't right Emma was turning dark right before her eyes, she would not let Emma go down the same road she did

"Emma please don't" Regina was trying to reach Emma walking over to her Emma was slowly starting to stand not taking her eyes off Cora and Cora had fear in her eyes.

"Emma sweetheart look at me" Regina touched her shoulder slightly Emma finally looked to her and Regina gasped Emma's eyes where black this wasn't Emma this was someone dark

"Emma don't go down that road fill your heart with love not hate" Regina could not let Emma do this she was Regina's light she wasn't about to lose someone so pure

"She just killed my love all I have left is hate" Emma hissed

"What about me, do you still love me, your father, Belle" Regina was now pleading with her

She must have gotten through because Emma's eyes started to clear and tears where forming again Regina pulled Emma away from Graham's body into a hug and just held her while she cried Regina didn't even notice Hook in the room he was still shocked at the site before him

Emma just lost someone she loved the way he lost Milah, he would have never wanted her to face that fate, nor anyone seeing her so broken broke him but when she looked up it wasn't his Swan it was someone dark much darker eyes black he had never seen someone's eyes do that not even the crocodile and it worried him, seeing Regina comfort her made him jealous he wanted to be the one holding her and wiping away her tears not the bloody Evil Queen but somehow Regina got through to her because he saw Emma's eyes clear

"Well that is all very touching but I am not done with you yet dear" Cora finally spoke up

"Mother, leave her alone you have already done enough, brought enough pain" Regina snapped at her

"Oh no my dear see I have much more planned for her" Cora smiled

"Like what dearie" her eyes shot over to Rumplestiltskin he was standing behind them

"Rumple it has been too long" Cora said

"Yet not long enough I suggest you leave my daughter alone"

"Oh Rumple have you still not told her" Cora was playing with him

"Whatever do you mean"

"She isn't your daughter but the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" Emma looked up for the first time to look at her father to see if it was true, Regina was still holding her, and her father couldn't look into her eyes she knew

"No your lying I was found on the side of the road he took me in" Emma questioned

"Oh no my dear he took you from your parents to save you from the same woman that is holding you she vowed revenge on Snow so she was going to take you away, instead they had the evil imp raise you until your 18th birthday" Cora smiled knowing she was crushing her even more

Emma couldn't even respond before her father, well not father anymore, was sending Cora flying through the room and pinned her against the wall with his magic

"That's enough of your mouth Cora" Rumple still couldn't look at Emma

"Is it true" Emma needed to know was everything a lie

"Yes my darling it is true your parents asked me to keep you safe, to raise you and look after you so I took you in and raised you as my daughter I love you Emma and that will never change" His back was still toward her holding Cora against the wall she was helpless. Emma turned to Regina slipping out of her embrace

"Did you know the whole time who I was" Emma questioned her this women who she looked up to who she thought of as another mother wanted her gone because of Snow White

"No I didn't, I found out the day you where taken, speaking of" Regina than had Hook against another wall with her magic he groaned in pain

"Regina do you still love me even though I am Snow Whites daughter?" Emma let a few tears slip down her cheek this was all going so wrong this wasn't right

"Of Course I do Emma not matter what anyone tells you I will always love you" Emma ran to her and embraced her she let Hook fall on the ground while Rumple knocked out Cora and started toward Hook flipping him over he drove his hand into his chest

"You where stupid enough to come after my own daughter and let her be attacked and maybe worse you will be begging for death once I am done with you" Hook groaned in pain from his heart being squeezed

"Papa stop" Emma rushed to her father Hook had protected her on his ship tended to her; she felt pain go through her chest

"Emma this man took you from us he is the reason you are here he is the reason Graham is dead!" Rumple was not letting this pirate get off that easy

"Papa please stop this isn't you anymore, he didn't hurt me he protected me and he isn't the reason Graham is dead it was Cora please can we just go home" Emma touched his hand that was in Hook's chest and pulled it out slowly and took her father's hand in her and lead him away Hook collapsed on the floor breathing heavy.

After pulling her father away from Hook she bent down to Graham's body one last time asking Regina to bury him with a wave of her hand Graham's body was gone leaving Emma empty inside Regina reached down and pulled her up

"Emma we need to leave we need to find Jefferson and leave this place before Cora wakes up" Regina looked at where her mother way lying she hated the woman but didn't want to kill her she had no way to follow then anyway

"Okay lets go home" Emma said letting herself be pulled away by her father and Regina they found Jefferson bound in the same room that held Regina they all went to the looking glass and they were finally home. Jefferson said his goodbyes and embraced Emma saying how sorry he was for her loss and thanking her for getting him home. After he left her father and Regina looked to her to see what she wanted to do Emma went to her room in Regina's castle and fell onto the bed and let her tears flow freely losing Graham losing hope and losing the life she knew all within a day, she would have to face her real parents tomorrow and try and understand her life for now she would morn Graham and their love that was so brief.

Hook started to stand up angry at Emma for stopping the damn crocodile from killing him then he would be reunited with his love, he walked over to Cora to wake her up her eyes opened and he helped her to her throne chair

"So what now your majesty it seems our plan failed"

"Oh no this is just the beginning they have far worse things to come for now let's go aboard your ship and see what the Enchanted Forest looks like now" Cora was smiling her game wasn't over it was just about to get interesting.

**So I hate how Graham died in the show it was so sad but I had to get Captain Swan together somehow, back to the Enchanted Forest :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Regina paced back and forth; she wasn't sure how to comfort Emma she just lost someone she loved like she had lost Daniel she knew what Emma was going through but she didn't want Emma to turn dark like she had done so many years ago, maybe it was time to forgive Snow, she was after all just a little girl trying to help maybe she really thought Cora would be okay with Regina and Daniel together, she wanted to remain in Emma's life as well not shut out again.

"Regina" Emma poked her head into her room Regina turned see Emma standing at her door

"Emma, come in" Regina waited for Emma to approach her she didn't want to push Emma

"I just wanted to talk to you" Emma's eyes were red and swollen no doubt crying for hours tears still lingered in her eyes and Regina could tell she was fighting to keep them from falling

"Oh course, come sit down" Regina leads her over to her couch

Emma sat there not saying anything for awhile just twisting her fingers together and looking down at her hands Regina finally took her hand making Emma look at her

"I know what you are going through Emma, long ago my mother killed my true love in front of me as well" Emma looked at her she has never heard Regina talk about her true love Daniel

"When your mother was little I saved her from a runaway hoarse she was on, after that her father purposed to me and my mother accepted so I ran to Daniel and we were going to run and get married and live our lives with each other" Regina smiled at that and Emma couldn't help but see the sadness that was still there

"We were in the stables planning our escape and your mother walked in on us kissing she was hurt because she thought she was going to get a mother after she lost hers, I ran after her and explained that I wasn't in love with her father but Daniel and she was happy for me, but I told her not to tell my mother about it because I knew my mother would never allow it" Regina took a deep breath

"My mother though talked with Snow and I guess said something to her to make her tell her about Daniel and I, later that night when we were preparing to leave my mother stopped us and ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of me, after that Snow told me she didn't want me to lose my mother like she had lost her, but I was consumed by anger and blamed Snow for everything, realizing it now she was only a child and I should have never blamed her for what my mother did" Regina looked at Emma letting tears slip down her face

"Emma do you understand why I am telling you this story"

"So I won't blame you for going after my mom?" Emma was a little confused

"No, so that you can let go of the anger and loss for Graham, I do not want you to go down the same road I went down it was dark, lonely, and I made so many suffer for my mistake you are pure Emma you have so much light in you, I don't want you to replace that with darkness" Regina hoped that Emma understood that nothing good came from revenge

"Will you still try and go after Snow?" Emma's voice was small

"No, because I am choosing love over hate, and a hate that was misplaced long ago Emma everything that has happened to you is my fault if I never went after your mother you would have never been sent away, you would never have been in danger"

"Regina I wouldn't have known you otherwise I am glad that I am with you and papa nothing can ever take that from me and I will still always love you, you have been like a mother to me" Emma embraced her she didn't want to lose Regina everyone had darkness in them and Regina was a good person as well as her father.

"Thank you Emma you have truly made me a better person and I will always be here with for you no matter what" Regina returned the embrace but Emma needed to go home she had already sent Snow a letter saying she was safe.

"I have sent word to your parents that you are safe, would you like me to go with you to see them?" Regina didn't know if that was a good idea but she didn't want to let Emma out of her sight ever again

"I would love that Regina thank you" they went out to the carriage and her father was waiting for them

"Papa no matter what I love you, you know that right" Emma looked at her father, he was the one who raised her who took her in when he didn't have to he was her father no matter what

"I know Emma I just hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner" He took her hand in his

"Of course you were keeping me safe if I would have known who they really where I would have tried to see them and put myself in more danger you where right to keep it from me until the time was right" Emma gave his hand a squeeze and a soft smile. It was time to meet her parents and face her future.

Emma slowly walked into the castle she would now call home, the place she was born in the place where her parents gave her up to be safe, it still hurt that they gave her away but deep down she knew it was for the best.

"Emma" she looked up to see Snow as beautiful as ever she had let a single tear slip down her face she opened her arms to embrace her

"Hello" was all Emma could say she didn't know what to say, or how to act she let her mother hug her tightly it felt like home, she saw Charming coming in the room slowly walking toward them and hugging her as well cupping her head with his hand they pulled away to look at her smiling as they did.

"You must have so many questions for us" Charming finally spoke

"Actually not really I know you gave me to Rumplestiltskin to keep me safe I know you wanted to give me my best chance" Emma said softly she shouldn't be mad at them but it did hurt a little that they gave her away so easily

"Oh honey it was the hardest thing we ever had to do" Snow started to tear up at her own words

"We want to show you something" Charming said taking her hand and then Snow was on her other side doing the same, Emma looked back to where Regina and Rumplestiltskin were and they both nodded for her to go with them.

"We will be here when you get back" Regina said with a small smile Emma nodded back and went with her parents

Venturing through the castle it was huge no doubt but them they came to a door she thought was familiar Charming stepped forward and opened the door reviling her nursery they kept it the same as they did the day she was born. Emma gasped because she had a faint memory of certain things like the bed in the corner where he mother brought her into this world this is who she had distant dreams about it all made since now, she walked over to her crib glass unicorns hanged above it lightly she touched them than looked down into the crib and picked up a teddy bear that was placed there she hugged it tightly to her chest and tears where forming in her eyes they didn't want to give her up just seeing all of this she knew it was something that was hard and even cruel for them to have to give up their own daughter minutes after she came into the world. She turned to see her parents looking at her Charming had his arms around Snow they both were on the verge of tears seeing their daughter in the room they were going to raise her in, teach her how to walk, her first words, and dress for her first ball. Emma ran over and embraced them both tears running down her face she couldn't be mad at them or even hate them they did want her, they loved her.

"I'm so sorry" Emma choked out

"For what Emma?" Snow looked at her confused

"Because when I first found out I was so mad at you both for giving me up so easily, for just giving me away like nothing" Emma felt shame creep into her cheeks she didn't want to tell them this but they needed to understand why it was hard for her

"But after seeing all of this, it just changes everything you wanted me safe even though you are the ones that suffered too" Emma looked at them her parents her family

Charming reached up and wiped away Emma's tears smiling at her; "Emma, it was the hardest thing we ever had to do, we just couldn't risk you getting hurt because of our past" Emma looked at her father and smiled they did love her even after everything

"Emma we still love you just as much as we did when you were in our arms we have wanted to bring you home so many times but we knew we couldn't we had to keep you safe, but you are home now and maybe you can forgive us and maybe we can start being a real family" Snow smiled at her daughter

"I do forgive you both, and I would like that" Emma didn't want to forget about her papa, Belle or Regina they helped raise her and they are her family blood or not.

"Can you guys forgive Regina?" Emma asked knowing she might be pushing the reunion a little bit

"Emma she helped raise you, she helped safe you for that we are in her debt she could have killed you as soon as she found out you where our daughter but she didn't she has light back in her heart and I don't want you to lose anyone else" Snow took her hand and they went back down to the main room where Regina and Rumplestiltskin were waiting. Snow looked to Regina it was time they had a long over do talk.

"Regina would you mind coming with me" Snow asked letting go of Emma's hand

"Sure" Regina said a little nervous she must have talked to Emma; Regina followed Snow out of the room into the hallway

"Regina first I would like to thank you for saving my daughter I know our history isn't the greatest but it still means a lot that you risked your life for hers" Snow figured she would start

"Snow I shouldn't have blamed you for Daniels death, it wasn't fair for me to blame you, you were only a child and for all the pain I caused I am sorry" Regina looked at this women who she has hated for so many years blaming her for something her mother did it still hurt that she told her mother but she was a child she didn't know how bad her mother was

"Thank you Regina and I know Emma looks up to you and I want her to continue to be in your life, she seems rather found of you" Snow smiled at Regina it would take time but they would be civil about things for Emma's sake

They walked back into the room to find everyone at the table talking softly, Emma looked up to her mother and Regina and smiled knowing they was now some kind of truth she needed things to go smoothing since everything else seemed to be crashing down around her.

"We would love for you all to stay for dinner" Snow spoke up looking over to Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Regina

"We would love that" Belle spoke for all of them, and Regina nodded so did Rumplestiltskin

"Excellent, it should be ready within an hour in the mean time is there anything you would like to ask or talk about" Charming looked to his daughter she had Snow's chin his hair but lighter and beautiful eyes like the sea

"Will I be staying her from now on" she asked she didn't know if she was suppose to stay her or go back with Rumple or Regina

"Only if that is what you want we have a room set up for you" Snow said with a sad smile she wanted her daughter back home but didn't want to push her

"I would like that may I see it after dinner?" Emma smiled at her parents and their faces lit up they finally would have their daughter home. Throughout dinner Snow and Charming asked questions about her childhood, Rumplestiltskin was happy to tell them about how stubborn Emma was and how she always got dirty and but was always kind and gentle with everybody, Regina would join in saying how well she has done with defending herself, archery lessons, and tracking all things Graham taught her with that Emma's smile faded but still a hit of love on her face she missed him so much Regina looked at her wishing she didn't say anything. Emma looked over at Regina and she saw regret in her eyes from mentioning Graham

"It's okay Regina I don't mind" Emma said letting her know it's okay to say his name it just still hurt, but he was gone and she just wanted to remember the time they had together the good times she had with him.

After dinner Regina, Rumple, and Belle decided it was time to take their leave they all hugged and kissed goodbye leaving Emma alone with her parents for the first time. Snow and Charming lead their daughter to her new room, Emma stepped in it was beautiful king size bed, blue colored silk sheets, large vanity and dresser, and a full size mirror everything that a princess would want for Emma it was a little much she wasn't a materialist but she loved the thought that went into this she smiled at her parents then she saw the balcony, she opened the wide double doors and stepped out it over looked the ocean with the gardens right below, it was breath taking. Standing out there with the breeze blowing through her hair she could smell the sea closing her eyes she saw the blue ones that she hasn't thought about in awhile.

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Throughout the night Emma would wake up screaming, dreaming about Graham and those last moments with him watching his heart get ripped from his chest then crushed into dust, Snow ran in to comfort her daughter soothing her down until she would fall asleep again looking down at her daughter so much pain was written on her face, she should not have to go through this pain at this age something caught Snow's eyes looking down at her daughter she pulled back her shirt and exposed her chest reviling a rather large deep cut that was still pink meaning it was still healing Snow put her hand to her mouth her daughter was hurt Snow tucked her daughter back in and kissed her head. Walking back into her room she broke down, sobbing silently so she wouldn't wake her husband who could have done that to her what other wounds did she have, what had really happen in Wonderland, all these questions were burning in her mind. She didn't hear him get up but felt his arms close around her lifting her off the ground and into bed kissing her head and letting her cry. She didn't have the heart to tell her husband their daughter was tortured plus losing someone she loved, how could she comfort her? When she was just getting to know her own daughter Charming didn't ask and just let Snow fall asleep in his arms he would ask tomorrow that she was sure of.

In the morning Emma woke up to the sun shining in her room she felt the warmth on her face and smiled, she sat up and remembered the night before screaming Graham's name her mother coming in and comforting her tucking her in and kissing her forehead, Emma could have swore she heard her mother gasp but she wasn't sure, it must have been something else.

"Emma dear are you awake?" Snow opened her door to see Emma sitting up

"Yes I am awake, thank you" Emma looked at her mother and smiled

"Of course I know it must be hard losing someone you love" Snow came and sat down next to her on the bed

"I didn't even know I loved him until a couple months ago" Emma smiled sadly

"Sometimes all it takes it a first look" Snow said

"Emma what happen to your chest" Emma eyes went wide she thought she hid that pretty well but guess not

"Oh umm well I kind of got attacked on Hook's ship one of the crew knew I was the daughter of Rumplestiltskin and wanted revenge" Emma couldn't even look her mother in the face when she told her she was attacked Snow already had tears forming in her eyes

"Oh Emma I am so sorry"

"It's okay really I am okay now"

"Emma may I see it" Snow pointed to her chest she wanted to make sure it was healing properly

Emma moved slowly bringing down her shirt just to reveal enough of her cut she watched her mothers eyes tearing up while she looked at her cut

"Does it hurt" Snow asked quietly

"No I was stitched up and it was cleaned often" Emma shrugged her shoulders

"Did they hurt you other than this?"

"I have another cut on my side from the same man and he cracked a couple of my ribs but those are healed now"

"Did Hook do anything to you did he touch you" Snow couldn't help how her voice was soft

"He kept me safe he saved me from the man that attacked, and also tended to my wounds" Emma didn't want her mother to think Hook harmed her

"Are you sure he didn't harm you honey you can tell me if he did" Snow wasn't sure if Emma was trying to protect him, and if so why

"He didn't he took care of me he wouldn't even take me to Cora he wanted to wait to see what her plan was" Emma wasn't sure why she was defending Hook but she was.

"Well as long as you are okay now the past is the past lets go eat shall we" Snow smiled and walked out leaving Emma to dress than meet her down in the dining room.

Emma walking into the dining room where her parents were already eating she dressed in a blue dress that flowed freely it matched his eyes she thought to herself.

"Emma come sit down you must be hungry" her now father got up kissed her cheek and lead her to the table

"So we were thinking about your birthday and how well we all missed out that day, and we were thinking it has been long time that we should through a ball, the return of the kingdoms princess" Snow started she was hoping Emma would be up for this

"A ball sounds lovely" Emma smiled she wanted to please her parents and maybe a ball would be best to get her mind off things

"Perfect I was thinking about a masquerade ball" Snow smiled

"I will help you start planning if you like" Emma offered

"Yes I would love that" Snow smiled at her daughter this was going to be a great start for them.

"Well Cora looks like we have made it to what destination shall I steer us toward" Hook grinned they have made it back to the Enchanted forest and he could finally get his revenge

"Let us visit our dear Snow White's kingdom" Cora sneered it was time to take care of that wretched girl once and for all and she will then kill them all helping her daughter seek her revenge.

They decided to dock at a nearby port so they would not be recognized before they can figure out a plan that would suit both their needs. After talking about with some few villagers they found out that there was to be a ball in honor of the returned princess. Hook thought to himself it would be perfect a masquerade even better he would go and see his Swan and no one would be able to recognize him. It would be perfect

"Well my dear Captain looks like the odds are in our favor" Cora smiled

"It looks like we have favor, well my dear Cora I think it is time for me to get ready for a ball" With that Hook went down to get ready he was going to see his Swan and he had some plans for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma:

Walking through the halls, it all seemed so familiar yet nothing felt much like home. Sure this is a very nice castle; Snow and Charming are amazing parents as well, for 18 years though my life was filled with lies. Everything is so perfect why does it seem like something is out of place? Finally coming to the double doors putting on the mask and forcing a smile the doors open, everything is so elegant and wonderful, vibrate colors, curtains sparkling, everything was perfect, why do I feel like there is a void. Walking carefully so I don't trip, and fall on my face, I make it down the stairs. Charming puts his arm out I took hold so I wouldn't fall, he must have seen it on my face even with the mask on, my father lead me down through the room over to my mother, still the fairest of them all.

"Emma" my mother beamed seeing me, a woman who had to give her daughter away at birth and was never able to watch her grow, walk, or even say her first word. This is where I get my strength from, and apparently some of my looks. Smiling I took her hand and gave her a light hug so I wouldn't mess up all the hard work it took to get me ready.

"This is amazing, everything looks perfect" I smiled at her knowing she put in so much hard work, just to make sure I had the perfect ball.

"This is a special time, my daughter is finally home after so long, and we have some news" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what she was about to say was it something bad?

"We are having another child" My father came to place a hand on my shoulder looking at me with concern, but I couldn't be happier I always wanted a little brother or sister to take care of, and play with but never had one.

"That's wonderful, when I was little I always wanted a little brother or sister" I smiled at them and Snow seemed to relax a bit, so did Charming. After the news we turned to see all the guests the dancing had already started, and it was just like I remembered, ball gowns swirling, women and men were gliding through the dances at such ease. I couldn't help but think about the time I came here two years ago, and danced with my real father, it made so much more sense now why they acted so loving and caring toward me. I can't help but smile at this point everything was perfect, as if on cue my father walked up and extended his hand, like he did two years ago, asking for a dance. I took his hand just like last time, that night seemed so long ago now everything has changed so much.

"I remember you telling me that you are a horrible dancer" my father looked down and I am watching my feet so I don't step on him, and embarrass myself, he just smiled at me.

"I still am I would watch your feet if I was you" he just laughed at that, but I warned him.

"Oh I am sure you will get a hang of it in no time, you are a princess after all" I haven't really absorbed the fact that I am royalty; it was still too weird to think about.

"That is going to take some time to get use to" I just looked up at him and his face lost its smile a little.

"I know it is and I cannot tell you how sorry we are for giving you up, we just wanted you safe and out of harm's way, I am sorry you had to wait so long to come home" he looked down sadly he didn't need to feel bad, and it hurt seeing him like this

"You did what you had to, to give me my best chance" all I could do is smile at my father to let him know everything will be okay.

"And besides you guys are giving me a little brother or sister" I hope this subject will lighten the mood.

"That we are, but you will always be my little girl" he leaned down to kiss my forehead. With that he walked me back to where Snow was waiting, she was talking with a young man, and seemed pleased when she saw us walking toward her.

"Emma dear this is Prince Gale, he is from the North up near the mountains" Snow smiled and I knew she was hoping I would fall for this one. I looked the prince over, tall, tan skin, light brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair like her father. She could at least give this boy a chance even if she would turn him down, but maybe he would be the one, doubtful.

"It is very nice to meet you Prince Gale" I gave a small bow and he took my hand and kissed my knuckles looking into my eyes

"May I have this dance" I looked to my parents and they both smiled and nodded, so I let him take my hand and lead me to the dance for maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

Hook:

This is taking to bloody long, riding horseback is not comfortable and it was a long way to the castle, this better be worth it. Wearing a black mask, replacing my hook for my fake hand, and wearing the old red vest it was time to play the game Cora set into motion. Getting to the place they had really out down themselves everything was vast, and no expense was too much apparently. It would be easy to slip in the guards have already taken too much to drink and they are too focused on their drinks to really check each guest damn fools.

Going through the doors it seemed everyone was here tonight this would be easy if I could just see Swan, with a flash of gold there she was dancing with it seems the king, well her actual father now. If I could just sneak in a get her alone we could have a little chat. Watching her dance with her father she seemed at ease, she seemed happy, then the music stopped watching her take her father's hand, I need to get closer walking I caught a glimpse of her mother talking with some idiot, must be a prince from another kingdom. Emma looked entertained with this bloody fool; she can't be actually considering him. Watching him kiss her knuckles, bastard no one touches my Swan, I need to get her away from him.

Watching her entertain him with a dance is absurd, she doesn't dance very well she's a princess she should know. I need to get to her before this moron thinks he has a chance with my Swan.

Emma:

Prince Gale isn't too bad he is a good dancer, which sucks he wanted to dance with my two left feet, shit I need to get it together. He does have nice eyes though nothing like Hook's pale blue ones though, crap she needs to forget him, she will never see him again. Apparently Prince Gale isn't one for talking, why does he keep looking at me with an intense stare, am I doing the steps wrong.

"So princess I was glad to hear of your return" So he speaks

"Yes it is good to be home" I am not sure what to say to him

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight Princess Emma" he was doing that stare again

"Please just Emma, and thank you, you are looking rather handsome as well Prince Gale"

"If you insist on me addressing you as Emma, I would very much like you to call me Gale, I am not one for formalities"

"Well Gale, nether am I" I smiled at him maybe he wasn't too bad, but this is just the first meeting maybe I will see him again.

"Emma, may I escort you to the balcony" well he was forward wasn't he, shit what does he want now

"Uh yes, yes you may" Well here goes nothing

I knew I should have grabbed a coat or something it is cold out here, the stars are pretty though, they remind me of…. No don't think of him not right now. The prince turned to look at her, what is with that damn look oh no what is he going to do, watching his eyes go from her eyes to her lips this wasn't going to go well, I don't think I am ready for this.

"Emma you are truly beautiful, I feel like we have a connection if I am right we could do amazing things for both our kingdoms, I would ask your permission to court you?" Well that wasn't what she hoped for, oh my this is way too much I just got home and this guy is asking to court me now, shit what do I say?

"Um well I am very flattered, and well um yes I think I would like to spend more time with you" Well it really couldn't hurt, now his hands are on hers holding them gently, he brought one hand up to cup her cheek bringing his lips closer just barely hovering over hers he takes the risk and kisses her. This isn't like the kiss she had with Hook, it was slow, loving, it was wrong, and why did it feel wrong? The next thing she knew Prince Gale was being pulled back and then he was on the ground knocked out cold, before she knew it she was being grabbed and pulled into the shadows, her instincts kicked in, fighting the arms around her she found her target and kneed him where it would do most damage. She ran back toward Gale looking down he was coming around, she looked back into the shadows but the man who grabbed her was gone.

"Gale, are you alright" she looked down into his eyes making sure he was okay

"Yes Emma I am fine who was that?" he looked behind her

"I have no idea but he is gone now why don't we just go back inside" I grabbed his hand to help him back up, and we walked back in together hand in hand, looking back into the shadows I still sensed I was being watched.

Hook:

Why was he leading her out onto the balcony, that bloody man better no touch his Swan. Walking out onto the balcony staying in the shadows he heard the whole conversation, this isn't right she is mine fool not yours, you do not have permission to court her

"Yes I think I would like to spend more time with you" what did she just say, what is she thinking this guy is a tool. Watching him lean in to kiss her, his body grew hot, he was kissing her like she was already his, not today. Grabbing him and hitting his head, well that was easy, I just need to grab Swan. Damnit woman stop fighting me, damn she knows how to fight I forgot about that, ah shit really Swan the balls.

Looking back at her, she was worried about him really, you are suppose to be mine not some lazy Prince's, he saw her look at him in the shadows a couple times before heading back in he would sneak into her room tonight I will have a talk with her than.

Emma:

Walking back in with Gale's hand in hers she smiled a little maybe he would help her forget about Hook, just maybe. Wow apparently my parents wanted us to be together looking at their faces grinning like that damn Cheshire cat. I think I need to go to sleep all this excitement has really down its toll on me.

"I think it is time for me to retire to my chambers" smiling I can tell my parents were a little disappointed but they let me go.

"Okay sweetheart, we will see you in the morning Prince Gale will you join us for breakfast?" Snow knew what she was doing Damnit mom I need some time oh well.

"I would love that your majesties" Well of course he would be happy

"Shall I walk you to your room?" Oh so clever oh what the hell

"Yes, I would like that" Smiling at my parents I let Gale lead me to my room, oh no is he going to kiss me again

"Emma, it has been an amazing night with you I wish you a good night princess" well here goes nothing, he leaned down and it was a simple kiss, leaning against my door I opened it and slipped inside and let myself smile.

Something was off, something wasn't right, why was my balcony doors opened I could have swore I closed them someone is here, it can't be.

"Hello love" shit why was he here he should be stuck in Wonderland; there he was though leaning against my closet door with that damn grin and mask?

"Is that all I get, some greeting there Swan or is it Charming now?" what the hell is going on if he is here oh no Cora

"Where's Cora" he was not going to get me to back down, he was stepping closer like he did all those times on his ship.

"I have no idea where Cora is" well that was a damn lie

"Hook, where is Cora" he was not going to win

"Oooh commanding voice chills really, why would I know where Cora is love" damn why is he here

"Why else would you be here" why was he here? Is it for me? No stop thinking that way

"Maybe I just wanted to see your lovely face, but the kneeing me could've been avoided love it wounds a man's pride you know" he was the one really, oh of course it was

"You were the one who knocked out Gale and grabbed me, really Hook why?"

"Maybe I don't like other men touching what belongs to me" oh so now I am a thing, a possession, wait did he just say his, Damnit why does he have this affect on me

"Who says I belong to you Hook" He was too close now and I can feel the wall behind me, oh this isn't good

"I do, princess" he sneered placing his hands on either side of my head, oh shit.

Before she knew it Hook's lips came crashing on hers she couldn't help but respond parting her lips, she found herself leaning into him flushed against his skin fingers running through his hair tasting of salt, spice, and of course rum. No, this isn't right; fighting again she pushed him back.

"No, stop" Damnit why does he have this effect on me

"Well I am surprised, I thought you wanted it just as much as I did could have been so much easier" he gave her another grin, now she felt danger radiating off him, she should scream or run, something Damnit Emma move

"Don't try to run I will catch you" next thing she knew he blew some sort of powder in her face and everything went black.

**So I did try to correct my grammer, I love my reviews and hope this was worth waiting for the reviews do help me with my story so keep them coming. I will be correcting the past chapters also so they are easier to read but I am on vacation right now so I wont be able to until after New Years sorry but I thought I could do one chapter at least! Thanks for all the support also!**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma;

_Damnit, this isn't going to be good at all_, hearing Cora and Hook's conversation wasn't good, _I think I might be in a lot of trouble here. There is no way she can turn me into her, someone dark, without a heart, and not to mention just pure evil, I will never be that evil._ Some doubt crosses her mind, _I can do this, I will do this, and I will not become dark. _She sat there waiting for Hook to come back in, how was Cora planning on turning her dark, sure she hated Cora for killing Graham, but becoming the very evil that killed him would disgrace him. _She has nothing on me, what could she possibly do that would turn me into her?_ With her final thought the door opened and she saw Hook walk in slowly, eyes looking down, something wasn't right, could he really believe Cora would succeed?

"Emma…" he said slowly

"Hook I heard everything, I know she is going to try and destroy me, make me as evil as her" but at what cost, surely it would take more than a couple hours.

"Emma no matter what happens do not give into the hate, it isn't the way to go, not for someone as pure as you" he walked up to her and brushed her cheek, giving her a small smile before grasping her hand and leading her up on the deck to meet Cora. Hook knew Cora wouldn't harm her, she was too valuable now, and she was safe from that at least.

Following Hook, hand still tightly around hers, they reached the deck and Hook quickly let her hand go. Cora watched as they walked up, eyes glancing back and forth between them, as if trying to figure something out.

"Emma as you know, you have magic, and I am simply going to teach you how to control, and use it." Cora smiled

"Thanks but no thanks, magic always comes with a price" Like I would agree to you crazy woman.

"Oh but my dear you don't have much of a choice, you see I have found a weakness in you" with that Cora reached out and Hook was on the ground gasping for air, hand around his throat, trying to release whatever spell Cora has on him. Eyes going wide she does have a weakness her family, her loved ones, and Hook.

"Stop, please leave him out of this" running to Hook's side trying to help him, Cora released the spell and he collapsed, out cold. _Shit this isn't good, she will use everyone I hold dear against me, there has to be another way._

"Love is weakness Emma, you will soon learn that" Cora waved her hand and they were below deck, in the same room she was attacked the first time, why were they down here? Before she could even look back at Cora she was flung back against the wall, with the chains tightening around her so she couldn't move. Cora reached into her pocket, and pulled out a strange looking cuff, _what the hell is that, and why is it going on my wrist, I don't do leather, that's more Hook's thing. _

"What is that?" and again why is it going on me.

"Oh just to insure you don't use your magic, while I give you a jump start so to speak" Cora grinned at her, wait jump start? Emma gave a confused look, why would she do that?

"Magic is powered by emotion, but for now time for some rehabilitation" with that Cora brought out a potion that looked black, Emma shut her mouth quickly, and no way in hell was she going to drink that. As if Cora was reading her mind, she spoke.

"Oh you don't drink it, it goes into your blood stream a different, more effective way" Cora reached around and grabbed a knife, Emma struggled trying to move from the knife, the chains just got tighter, and tighter.

"This will all be over soon don't worry you will be more powerful than you can ever imagine" Cora held out her hand, almost instantly the magic holding Emma obeyed Cora's silent command, Emma's arm was in her hand. Cora dug the knife deep and long across Emma's pale skin, trying to keep quiet, but failing, Emma's scream filled the room. Looking down at the cut Cora began to pore the potion into the cut, an intense pain seared through Emma's body, she welcomed the blackness.

Hook:

_That bloody bitch, I am tiring of her games I am not some pawn to use, _Hook started to stand when he heard it, a painful scream coming from below decks, Emma. Running as fast as he can down below he knew which room it came from, the same room Emma was first attacked in, bursting through the door he saw Cora pore some vile on Emma's arm. _Is that a cut? What the hell is she doing to my Swan, she wasn't suppose to hurt her, _Hook glared at Cora who was now smiling down at Emma passed out, still chained to the wall. Hook ran to her and put his hook to her neck,

"Release her now witch or I will cut your bloody throat" she wasn't supposed to hurt her, he kept repeating to himself.

"Oh Hook calm down, I am doing her a favor, but if you insist, she won't be very happy when she awakes" Cora waved her hand, and the chains fell leaving Emma to crash to the ground with a loud thump. Hook went over to Emma's body and picked her up and headed to his cabin, laying her softly on his bed, he looked down at her arm which was already almost completely healed, like nothing ever happened. He needed to know what the potion was, and what it was going to do to his Swan, seeing her lying there he wasn't sure if he wanted his revenge, he didn't want her to hurt anymore. Something was unsettling, seeing her harmed again because of him was all this pain she was going through because of him worth it,

"Revenge is all I ever thought of for 300 years until you, you infuriating, brave, stubborn, beautiful, pure Swan, and now I am growing weak forgetting my revenge because of you" Hook whispered to her, brushing the hair from her face, and kissing her forehead he went to his couch to sleep, he will always be there for her, protect her, even love her if she wanted him too, _maybe just maybe I can change for her_.

**Okay so I am at a road block so to speak, I am trying to write and write this chapter took me awhile. I keep getting stuck any ideas would be helpful and the reviews are amazing keep them coming! **

**Thanks again for following this story next chapter I will be heading back to the castle when they find out Emma was taken yet again haha damn pirate!**


	18. Chapter 18

Walking away Prince Gale couldn't help but smile, her lips where soft and welcoming. Looking back at her door he sensed something was off. Maybe it had to do with the fact someone knocked him out earlier, he didn't know, he decided to let the King and Queen know what happened on the balcony. He found them in the study, sitting in front of the fire, both reading a book they looked up to see who entered.

"King David, Queen Snow" Prince Gale gave a bow,

"Prince Gale, we thought you would have gone to bed?" Snow looked pleased that he was here

"I just walked Princess Emma to her room, I was on my way but I feel there is something you should know" Snow gestured him to sit down; when he did he took a deep breath.

"While Emma and I were on the balcony during the ball something happened, someone was out there with us, and I was knocked out." He let that sink in before going on, the King and Queen both showed a confused look

"After I woke up Emma was helping me up, she looked frightened and kept looking in the shadows, I am sorry we didn't tell you after it happened" he watched the King and Queen exchange looks of worry.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Snow said first

"No, they attacked from behind I never saw them" Prince Gale knew something was wrong

"Charming we need to go find her" Snow was up and out of the room, Charming following close behind.

Running through the castle Snow knew something happened, she needed to get to her daughter make sure she was alright. Coming to Emma's door, Snow knocked at first when there was no answer her heart dropped she tried to open the door when she found it locked. Charming came up and kicked the door in finding an empty room. Snow went frantically around the room trying to find Emma, walking into her dressing room, than out to the balcony finally pulling off all the bed covers, she fell to her knees weeping. Looking down Snow noticed a powder on the floor, the poppy flower, oh no their back.

"Charming their back, they made it through somehow it has to be them" Snow looked to her husband, eyes wide Cora had their daughter again.

"Snow we don't know that just yet, we need to call Regina and Rumplestiltskin" Charming went to help his wife off the floor. They turned to see Prince Gale in the doorway regret filling his eyes.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have left her alone, I should've told you sooner" this was his fault, he shouldn't have left her.

"This isn't your fault you couldn't have known, and if you would've stayed with her, you would probably be hurt or worse dead" Charming placed a calming hand on his shoulder, he didn't blame the Prince. They went down to the meeting room Snow took a mirror to call Regina, she already sent a bird to Rumplestiltskin; she needed to know if Cora was back.

"Snow something is wrong, I have tried to see Emma through her mirror, but it was covered what's going on?" Regina looked worried; she knew Emma would never cover her mirror.

"Emma is missing, her door was locked and we found poppy powder on the floor"

"Was there anyone unusual at the ball tonight?" Regina didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she somehow guessed this was her mother.

"We just found out that while Prince Gale and Emma were on the balcony, he was attacked but never saw the attacker" Snow said

"Well I can guess since they didn't attack Emma, it might have been Hook he seems to have a soft spot for her." Regina knew the way Hook looked at Emma he would personally never harm her, and after Emma explained how Hook protected her, Regina knew he wouldn't purposely harm her hopefully.

"How did they get through, I thought there was no way to follow through the hat?" Charming looked confused they shouldn't have been able to get through.

"I am not sure, but I will be there as soon as I can to help" with that Regina's mirror went clear again.

After a half hour went by someone stormed into the room, they all turned to see Rumplestiltskin striding in with Belle following close behind.

"Where is she" he almost yelled

"We don't know" Snow said softly trying to calm him down, Belle took his arm trying to do the same.

"What do you mean you don't know, who took her?" This was happening all over again, he didn't know what to do.

"We think it was Cora and Hook" Charming spoke up.

"How is that possible?" Rumple was confused they went through the hat there was no way, four in four out no more no less.

"We don't know Regina should be here anytime to help us figure it out" as soon as Snow spoke the words Regina came into the room.

"Well, I think I might have an idea how they made it through" Regina said looking at Rumple

"Well dearie care to share with the rest of us" he snapped, Belle gave him a stern look.

"I remember Emma mentioning a bean that Hook had" Regina knew he still had it, and knowing her mother she would have used it to get here.

"Well then this is worse than we thought" Rumplestiltskin said looking to Snow and Charming.

"We need to find out where they are at" Regina said, pacing the room trying to think of something she could do.

"Did hook have any mirrors on his ship?" Charming asked Regina

"The last time I looked he broke it, but I could maybe see if I can find one, and see what is going on" Regina left and went to the mirror in the next room trying to find an image of Emma.

Watching the mirror something came into view she gasped, she saw Emma chained to the wall and her mother smiling down, oh no what was she doing to her. Looking at the mirror in horror she saw the cut on Emma's arm, she felt someone behind her turning see looked to find Snow. Snow opened her mouth to scream Regina quickly covered her mouth,

"Shh you don't want them to hear you" Regina tried calming her down.

Watching the mirror again they saw Hook run in and put his hook to Cora's throat. Listening to the conversation they had.

"Release her now witch or I will cut your bloody throat" Hook said

"Oh Hook calm down, I am doing her a favor, but if you insist, she won't be very happy when she awakes" Cora sneered and Regina knew then something happened, her mother toyed with Emma's mind or something, this wasn't good at all. They watched as Hook carefully picked Emma up and carried her out of the room. They both stood shocked, why did he care so much for Emma?

Regina and Snow looked at each other so it was happening again, their dear Emma trapped on the ship again with her mother and Hook. Snow let the tears fall down her face again, Regina placed her hand on hers

"We will get her back Snow, as you say good always wins right?" Regina smiled softly at her. Snow looked up at her

"Yes, good always wins we should tell the others" Snow gave Regina a sad smile; this wasn't going to be easy for them.

Walking back into the main room everyone was sitting at the table except for Prince Gale, he was pacing by the fireplace, guilt still on his face. They all looked to Snow and Regina waiting for them to speak,

"She is on the ship with them" Snow said first

"Cora is using Emma for something I am not sure, but I think she may have done something to Emma" Regina looked to Rumple and his look went from anger to fear.

"Did you see what she did?" Rumple asked rising from his seat

"I didn't it is just what I think, what we saw was Emma chained to the wall with a cut on her arm" Regina said barely looking at him

"Well Regina, we need to have you watch the ship and see if you can see where they are, or where they are going." Rumple said than turning to Charming

"We need to go to port and start looking for them; I'm guessing they will be outside of your kingdom, trying not to be spotted"

"I will prepare the horses" Charming turned to leave

"I will come with you" everyone looked to Prince Gale, he wanted to find her to help her, he felt this was partly his fault he needed to make it right.

"And you are?" Regina sneered

"This is Prince Gale, he is the reason we were able to find out Emma was missing right away." Snow said

"Well, the more the merrier" Rumplestiltskin said the men left, leaving Snow, Regina, and Belle to watch the mirrors. The guards brought in more mirrors that Regina could enchant to watch for Emma,

"Well let's get started shall we" Regina turned to Snow and Belle; it was going to be a long night.

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**I hope you all had an amazing holiday I surely did I will be posting and editing more often now that I am home. Still a little stuck on the next chapter, but I hope this one turned out good! Keep those reviews coming it is very much appreciated**


	19. Chapter 19

Pain, that was all she could feel is pain, loss, hurt, and regret. While the potion coursed through her veins it heightened all those bad feelings. Feeling sorrow and anger Emma shot her eyes open, looking for the one person who caused it. Looking around she saw Hook lying in the corner asleep on the couch. She felt weird, she wanted to kick him out, scream at him, and tell him it was his fault she was here, after all he was to blame. Again and again he hurt her, put her in danger, he was the reason she was attacked, the reason Graham died. She shook her head; this wasn't her, what was happening? Looking up she saw Hook starring at her, and the anger inside started to boil again.

"You" Emma started toward Hook pure hate on her face

"Emma what are you doing love" this wasn't his Swan this was someone molded by hate and anger, what has Cora done.

"You did this" Emma shouted at him finally reaching him, and shoving him against the wall.

"You are the reason everything has happened, you are the reason he is dead" she was fuming now she wanted revenge, against him against Cora and she was going to get it.

"Swan stop this isn't you, Cora did this, you need to fight it" Emma loosened her grip on him a little; he took her hand in his trying to calm her down.

"Hook I….. I'm sorry I don't know…" Emma just stood there shaking her head, it was a constant battle inside her, anger and love.

"Swan look at me, this isn't you this is Cora, you are kind, loving don't let the hate consume you" He know understood why Cora warned him, she said Emma wouldn't be happy and she was right.

Emma looked at him again, she no longer felt anger, but now fear was coursing through her. She remembered Cora pouring something into her; this must be what she was experiencing. She looked at his eyes and saw that he was worried; he knew what happened she was sure of it.

"What did she do to me?" Emma looked at him with pleading eyes,

"I am not sure love" Hook dropped his gaze.

"Stop lying, yes you do you're the one working with her, you are the one who brought me here, WHAT DID SHE DO" Emma was feeling that anger build up in her again, her hands balled up before he had time to respond she punched him, he staggered a bit hand going to his jaw.

'What the bloody hell was that for" Hook looked at her, this was going to be harder than he thought, Cora had a hold on her that wasn't to be broken.

"Stop lying to me" Emma was feeling heat in her stomach again

"Emma Cora didn't tell me what she did to you; I promise love I wouldn't have agreed to it either, I would never put you in harm's way" Hook placed his hand on her cheek trying to sooth her. She slapped his hand away and he just looked at her hurt.

"Oh you would never put me in harm's way? Then why was I beaten on your ship the first time, and now Cora poured some potion into my blood stream, so tell me Hook how is that not putting me in danger?" Emma was growing furious at him now this was his entire fault. She turned to leave the room she had her own vengeance to seek.

"CORA!" Emma was pushing every door open, she could feel the anger build up inside her,

"Cora where are you, you bitch"

"I see you are up from your little nap, so my dear how do you feel" Cora smiled

"Like you should pay for what you did to Graham" Emma stepped forward but Cora held up her hand, freezing Emma in place.

"Now you didn't think I would make it that easy did you?"

"Cora release me now" Emma hissed through her teeth,

"Why would I do that? You can release yourself anytime dear" So this was it than magic 101 great, Emma thought.

"And how do I do that" still angry Emma just wanted to punch this woman in the face.

"Use your emotions; I know you want to kill me for killing Graham, how I ripped out his heart and crushed it between my fingers." Cora sneered trying to make Emma break.

Emma started to feel that hate rise up in her, tears coming down her face; she wanted to make Cora pay, to suffer, and to bleed. Suddenly Emma sprung forward releasing herself from Cora's spell. She looked around her, she just used magic again, and she didn't dwell on it for long she looked at Cora smiling at her, she will pay for Graham. Emma took another step toward Cora and punched her hard; Cora got back up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Well Emma that was good, but I think you can do better" Cora looked at her again

"Take my heart" Emma looked at Cora in shock, what did she just say?

"You want me to take your heart?" this was unbelievable.

"Yes take my heart, take it like I took Graham's" with that Emma face went red, she reached forward and sunk her fist into Cora's chest, Cora winced but when Emma brought her hand out nothing was in it. Emma looked to Cora confused, why would she tell her to take her heart when there wasn't one in there.

"You don't have a heart" Emma said looking even more confused

"No my dear, I have told you before love is weakness, without love you can be even more powerful." Cora took Emma's hand in hers making Emma flinch

"You could be even more powerful than the Dark One himself, I will train you and you will never be hurt again" Cora knew Emma was feeling the potion, it was working its way through her veins, and it would soon reach her heart and darken her soul.

"When you train me and I become more powerful than you, I will kill you and make you suffer" Emma turned to go up on deck when she heard Cora laugh

"Oh my dear don't you know, Graham never had a heart until Regina gave it back to him" Emma turned to look at Cora again that wasn't possible.

"No your lying, Regina wouldn't do that to him" Regina trusted him, she wasn't that cruel

"Oh but she did, after he saved your mother she took his heart, and kept him prisoner to do her work. She must have returned it to him before Wonderland, and a pity she could have saved him by keeping it in her castle." Cora turned to leave Emma with this information.

No Cora must be lying Regina wouldn't do that, not to Graham. She felt heavy, like all her energy was suddenly drained from her, she made it to the top deck and leaned over the railing, this is the first time she had been able to go on her own. Looking out over the sea, it calmed her trying to fight her inner battle between light and dark. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes, she needed to control her anger, she needed to fight the hate, Cora would not win.

She felt him before he could even speak; of course he would come looking for her. Not even turning to face him, she kept her eyes focused on the sea in front of her. She still blamed him for so much, but couldn't bring herself to hate him not in the slightest.

"The sea always helps be think also" Hook was the first to speak,

"Well I prefer to think alone" Emma snapped, she needed to push him away.

"Well my apologies lass," Hook took a deep breathe

"I came here to apologize, Emma I am truly sorry about what happen the first time you where on my ship" Hook took her hand and turned her toward him, he brushed the scar on her chest lightly feeling that guilt all over again.

"I have let my revenge consume me, not caring who got hurt in the process, but Emma you must know I do care about you." Emma finally looked into his eyes he wasn't lying, but she didn't want him to care he would get hurt, maybe killed she wouldn't have that. Stepping back from him she let her hand fall out of his, she couldn't risk him getting hurt, this was for the best.

"Hook, you don't care for me, you only care about your revenge against someone I love. If you did care for me, you would have left me in my room instead of bringing me to Cora yet again." Emma knew this was hurting him, the sadness in his eyes told her. Emma turned to walk away and Hook grabbed her harshly bring her in front of him again.

"Is that what you think princess, I would gladly give your life for my revenge. You think I would want you to turn dark and heartless, I would rather burn than see you hurt again." Hook hissed, but that anger came back and she started to feel her magic spark.

"That's a lie Hook, I was beaten, and now being possessed by some potion that you let Cora give me. You brought me here remember, you want revenge, and you are willingly giving me up for it" She spat at him; she wrestled her arm from his grip she needed to sleep she felt weaker and weaker by the minute.

She went below deck and didn't know where to go, she wasn't about to go back to his room, so she went back to the room she first arrived in. She opened the door and all those memories came back, her attack, Cora chaining her to the wall, yep this made her boil with rage. She closed the door behind her, she felt the magic at her finger tips she decided it was time to let her anger out. Throwing out her hands the barrels smashed, the chairs flying, everything in that room was destroyed. She kept at it until the whole room was destroyed, using magic felt good, too good, but it was exhausting she felt lightheaded and soon she was out cold on the floor.

Hook heard crashing down stairs, he knew it must have been Emma, she was getting worse. When he looked into her eyes he saw hate, he saw someone growing dark not his Swan, and it was his entire fault she was right. Walking below deck he noticed it went quite, he walked into the room she was in, and found her passed out on the floor, picking her up and walking to his cabin laying her on his bed, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He was falling for this girl, he hasn't felt this way since Milah, he needed to make things right, so he went to go find a mirror.

**Well now Emma has to battle the darkness, hope you all like it! **

**Keep reviewing, ideas are always welcome also. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Snow Whites Castle:**

Regina, Snow, and Belle have watched the mirrors now for hours; they decided it would be best to take shifts so they could get some sleep. Regina offered to stay up first, she knew Snow was pregnant and didn't want to stress her body out even more. Watching for what seemed like hours, she saw Emma and Hook, Emma was different she watched their encounter, she smiled when Emma punched him. Emma was different though there was so much hate; it reminded Regina of her after Daniel died, this wasn't good for Emma. Next thing she knew Emma was on the move trying to follow her she saw her mother come into view. Emma was using magic now, and dark magic, Regina flinched when Emma reached into her mother's chest, whatever Cora did to Emma seemed to be working. Regina needed to get Emma out of there, and fast.

She heard her mother tell Emma about Graham, this wasn't supposed to happen. Regina felt tears in her eyes, when she saw Emma's face fall someone she loved so much. Emma would know look at her as the Evil Queen, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Emma would surely never forgive her for Graham.

"Guards" Regina needed to wake Snow and Belle

"Yes, your highness" one of the guards came in right away

"Will you go wake Queen Snow and Belle tell them it's urgent" Regina said watching the mirrors again. Next thing she saw was Emma going back into the room that held so much pain, Regina watched her destroy everything and pass out. She watched Hook lean down and carries her again, what was going on with him? Regina couldn't help but wonder if Hook had feelings for Emma it seemed like it.

"Regina what happen" Snow and Belle just entered the room.

"Emma, she is using magic, whatever my mother did it is working on her." Regina said sadness filled her eyes

"Dark magic?" Snow asked confused

"Emma tried ripping Cora's heart out, but it isn't there" Regina said slowly

Snow sat down suddenly; her daughter was becoming dark, how is that even possible? Emma was so pure, so full of light; Cora was slowly killing her daughter they needed to get her out.

"We need to get to her, we need to get her away from Cora" Snow said full of fear.

"I know Snow, and we will I am still trying to figure out where they are." Regina said she needed Emma to contact them but she didn't know if Emma wanted anything to do with her anymore. Regina let a few tears fall; she couldn't lose Emma, not for her past.

Regina looked back to the mirrors, and then she heard a tap she walked over to find Hook staring back at her. What the hell does he want?

"Hook, what do you think" Hook cut her off he needed to talk first.

"Regina before you say anything, know I care about Emma, I did not think your mother would hurt her, she gave me her word." Hook looked down how could he be so stupid?

"Yes well we all know how well that worked out" Regina snapped at him.

"Regina I need your help" Hook looked at her

"Why would I help someone who kidnapped Emma twice and put her in danger?" Regina hissed at him hell no, she wasn't going to help this good for nothing pirate.

"Regina just listen Emma needs to get away from Cora, her potion is working too fast, and I don't think I have to tell you what happens if Emma continues with her."

"Fine Hook what do you need help with?" Regina would play his little game as long as she got Emma back

"I will give Emma a mirror so you can talk to her" Hook explained, Regina knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hook, do not have her see me, I will let Snow talk to her, but I might make things worse." Regina looked down sadly, she wanted to talk to Emma explain but couldn't do it while Emma has darkness in her.

Hook looked confused, why would Regina not want to talk to Emma something was wrong.

"Regina you helped her last time, why won't you help her now?" Hook grew a little mad

"Because my mother told her of Graham's past with me, I took his heart and kept him prisoner" Regina said sadly.

"Oh I see, well than I will give the mirror to Emma for Snow to talk to her" Hook said

"Regina, how do you feel about returning to Wonderland?" Hook knew he was pushing it but he no longer cared

"Why?" Regina looked at him

"That is where your mother's heart is"

"In her vault" Regina said, this is how she could rescue Emma. If you have a heart you control it, Rumplestiltskin told her that once. She could control Cora to release the potion in Emma's body, and bring her home. She didn't know if this was a trap though, she looked at Hook with confusion, why was he doing this.

"Hook, what are you playing at?" Snow was the first to come up and speak, she didn't like this either.

"Ah Queen Snow nice to meet you your majesty, as for your question I am not playing anything, I simply wish to see you daughter returned to herself" Hook said

"Why would you want that, you are the one who took her twice?" Snow said again.

"Yes, but let's just say I have had a change of heart so to speak." Hook smiled, Snow still didn't buy it though.

"What if this is just another game you and Cora are playing to get Regina alone?" Snow didn't trust him at all.

"Well if I was still working with Cora I wouldn't be telling you all this now would I" Hook said growing frustrated.

"Fine if you really are trying to help Emma, where is your ship?" Regina said

"Oh yes that Cora cloaked it, we are off the port of a northern village outside the kingdom." Hook needed to hurry; Cora would come in any minute.

"I will leave a mirror for Emma, and it will be up to her to contact you" Hook said rushing

"I will contact you again if we move, but that is unlikely she is trying to train Emma"

"Okay and Hook just remember if she gets hurt again, I will kill you" Regina sneered at him.

"Yes, yes you will make me suffer, just hurry and find your mother's heart" with that Hook was gone.

Snow turned to Regina, she might lose Emma over what her mother has done, and someone she loves again. Snow knew Regina would have to make the decision to go and find her mother's heart. She looked to Belle knowing she was thinking the same.

"Regina I will go with you" Belle said taking Regina's hand.

"No, I wouldn't wish this on anyone; Wonderland is a horrible world since my mother became Queen." Regina spoke she didn't want anyone else risking their lives.

"Regina I will go with you, it will be a short trip" Belle insisted

"I need you here with Snow, she will need your help looking for the ship" Regina said looking to Snow, looking at her belly showing a little.

"This is something I need to do" Regina smiled at them with purple smoke she was gone.

**On the Ship:**

Emma woke to find herself, yet again, in Hook's bed this was getting old. She sat up and didn't see him in there, weird he usually was there when she woke. She remembered all the things she said to him, everything that happened that day, she was losing this battle within her. She glanced over to the nightstand and saw a mirror, what was that doing in here? She picked it up, and then stopped herself thinking back to what Cora said about Graham. She could feel that battle again starting up, how she should hate Regina, but those memories of the time she spent with her she loved her. Emma picked up the mirror and tapped the glass hoping someone would answer, after a few seconds she saw Snow and Belle's faces they smiled at her and she felt warmth.

"Emma sweetheart are you okay?" Snow had tears in her eyes seeing Emma smile at them.

"I am okay just feeling a little weird" Emma was honest,

"We know that Cora did something to you, we know that she put something in you, but honey you need to stay strong" Snow looked at her daughter who didn't seem effected at all.

"She put a potion in me; I feel so out-of-place, like there's a constant battle in me" Emma let some tears fall. She never noticed how truly frightened she was with this stuff in her.

"I know honey, but just remember you are good, and good always wins" Snow smiled at her.

"Emma, just remember everything Rumple and I taught you about magic, and being a good person." Belle stepped forward. Emma smiled she did remember how they always told her to use love, never hate how to dwell on good memories.

"Thank you I love you both so much, is Regina there?" Emma bit her lip; she needed to talk to her.

"Oh she isn't here honey she went to go find Cora's heart." Snow saw the sadness in Emma's eyes when she told her.

"Oh, well just let her know that I love her no matter what" Emma would always love Regina the past was the past, and Regina did try to make it right, something deep down kept telling her to hate Regina to make her pay, she tried ignoring it.

"I have to go I will try to contact you, hopefully no one finds the mirror" Emma said still not knowing how it got there maybe it was Regina again.

"Hook contacted us Emma" Belle spoke

"What how?" This was confusing why would he do that? I said horrible things to him.

"He wants to help you Emma; he told us everything that is happening, he is helping us get you back." Snow smiled at her, she saw the confusion on Emma's face.

"I need to go, I love you both" Emma put down the mirror and stored it under the pillow like last time. She needed to go find Hook; he did care about her she needed to apologize for everything.

Walking out of the cabin she could tell it was dark out, she wondered through the halls and up to the deck, she looked and of course Cora was waiting for her.

"How nice of you to join us" Cora smiled and pointed over to Hook he was bound against the mast, this wasn't good.

"Let him go Cora" what happened while she was asleep, why was he tied up?

"Why would I do that, it seems our dear captain is weak, I have no use for weakness" Cora smiled

"What do you mean, you were happy with him just hours ago" Emma was confused did Cora know what he has done?

"Oh well contacting your dear mother and Regina was a stupid mistake." Cora looked over to see Hook stirring awake.

"Cora let him go I was the one who contacted them not Hook" she knew this would happen; he would get hurt she needed to get him away from here.

"My dear there is no use lying for this pirate scum, I overheard him and I even let him place the mirror next to your bed" Cora knew everything, but what about Regina going to find the heart, did she know about that?

"Leave him out of this they still don't know where I am" Emma had to protect him now, she heard Hook moan he was awake now.

"That doesn't matter, it will only be a matter of time now" Cora looked to see Hook open his eyes and view the scene in front of him.

"Cora leave him alone" Emma followed Cora's eyes to Hook; this wasn't going to be good.

"Emma how many times do I have to tell you love is weakness, you could do so much, be so powerful I am just going to help you along the way" Cora looked to Hook again, Emma found herself running and standing in front of him shielding him from whatever Cora had planned.

"Emma darling move, its okay" Hook said behind her

"Shut up" she hissed at him.

Cora looked between them, she shot a fireball at Hook and Emma put her hands up shielding both of them. Cora smiled she was a fast leaner; she just needed to push her more.

"Very good Emma, you are learning fast" Cora looked at her

"Cora untie me now" Hook hissed at her

"Captain all in good time, we still have some lessons to get through" Cora smirked

With a wave of her hand she brought Hook to her, freezing him in place so he couldn't move, this was going to be a test for Emma.

"Cora stop, leave him out of this, I won't hurt him" Emma stepped forward toward them.

"Oh I don't want you to hurt him, I want you to take his heart" Emma gasped, no she wouldn't.

"Did he ever tell you what happened between your father and him, how he stole Rumples wife leaving their son behind, because of that Rumple was forced to become the Dark One. If Hook never took Milah away from him he wouldn't have become evil and my daughter would have never become the Evil Queen." Emma knew what happen but that anger was building up again, she tried fighting it. Closing her eyes not being able to look at Hook,

"He was the one who took you away from your family twice, the reason you have those scars on your chest and side, the reason Graham is dead" that hit the nerve the anger was too much to avoid now, she could feel it starting to control her, when she opened her eyes Cora smiled. Emma's eyes turned black, the potion controlling her emotions, Emma stepped forward toward Hook, he couldn't move or say anything Cora was keeping him still.

Emma reached forward and sunk her hand into his chest, she pulled out his heart. Emma smiled this is the man who has done so much to her, hurt her, and was at fault for Grahams death. Once Emma had his heart in her hand, Cora released Hook he collapsed on the ground gripping his chest. Hook looked up to see Emma smiling her eyes black; the potion was becoming stronger in her. He needed her to fight it; he needed her to find herself again, not to give in.

**Cliffhanger sorry but I couldnt help it, the next chapter is almost done just trying to edit it still a little. **

**Thanks for all the support!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Emma love this isn't you fight it, think about the good memories" Emma just looked down at him smile gone, her inner battle was ragging again, he needed to do something.

"You are the reason he is dead, you took everything from me" Emma snapped apparently the darkness was winning.

"Emma you know who killed him, it wasn't me, fight it Emma" Hook was standing up to face her now. Cora was watching them closely, debating if she should intervene, the potion was working quite well so she left them to battle each other.

"You kidnapped me, you held me prisoner, you hurt me" Emma's memories went back to the dream she had, about Hook killing her father than her. Hook looked at her and knew what she was thinking, she told him about the dream, and he saw the hurt and anger on her face the same look she had when she first woke from the dream. She squeezed his heart a little to make him grunt in pain, but he stood his ground.

"You are the reason for everything, you killed my father, and you took my heart after you promised him" Emma screamed at him.

"Emma it was a dream nothing more but a nightmare, I never hurt you love" Hook took a risk and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, she didn't seem to flinch or anything so he went for it, he brushed his lips against hers. She tensed at first, but then fell into the kiss moving her mouth against his, when he opened his eyes he saw hers become the bluish green color he loved.

"Killian" Emma looked at him eyes growing with tears; she looked down at the heart in her hand what had she done? She looked back at him eyes frightened, she moved away from him scared she would hurt him again; she held the heart to her chest being careful. She looked to him again and reached her hand out to give him back his heart.

"Emma you need to do it" Hook said looking at her, he trusted her now that she didn't seem under the influence of the potion.

"I…I can't just take it" Emma tried giving the heart back again.

"Love you need to do it, its okay I trust you" Hook stepped closer to her, she was scared and he knew it.

"Just hold still" Emma looked at his chest trying to focus, she touched the heart to his chest than pushed it in, and she released her hand. Hook gasped for breath, he never wanted to do that again, they both turned when they heard Cora clap her hands.

"Very good Emma, usually it takes practice with taking and replacing hearts, but you have done outstanding." Emma glared at the women, hating that she was doing everything Cora wanted.

"I did hope you would have held onto your anger longer, but this is a great start" Cora smiled; she was getting exactly what she wanted out of Emma. She knew Emma would grow darker every day, she would learn. Emma glared at Cora and stormed back down to Hook's cabin, how could she be so stupid. She needed to get this under control she couldn't have that happen again; she couldn't risk Hook's life again. The door opened and she knew it was Hook, but she didn't know what to say, she ripped out his heart almost killed him. She would have killed him if he hadn't kissed her, shit she forgot all about that.

"How are you feeling" Hook came up behind her

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She turned to face him; he was much closer than she wanted him to be.

"I'm fine lass" Hook cupped her faced, brushing his thumb against her cheek. He could still see confusion in her eyes, looking lost, and hurt.

"Why did Cora let you go if you betrayed her?" Emma looked at him

"I don't know love; maybe she wanted them to know what was happening, in her own sick twisted way she wanted them to know you're suffering." He just kept looking into her eyes trying to read her, but she just stood there not letting any emotion cross her face.

"Thank you, for the mirror" She finally said pulling away from him, giving them space to think.

"I told you Emma I care about you, that hasn't changed I just hope you believe me now" He stepped closer to her again, not wanting her to run.

Emma hesitated when he came closer again, she didn't want him to get hurt again, and she didn't want to get close to him. She needed to keep him at a distance, Cora kept using him against her, and if she just pushed him away he wouldn't get hurt anymore. She put up her hands to stop him from coming any closer, when she did she remembered that she ripped his heart out and quickly withdrew her hands from his chest. Hook saw the pain in her eyes; he knew that she was thinking about what happened on deck.

"Hook I….." Emma started but couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Emma have I told you a lie?" He said getting her to look at him,

"I don't want to hurt you" There she finally said it.

"You're not going to hurt me lass" He smiled trying to reassure her that it was going to be okay.

"I did on deck, what is stopping me from doing it again, and worse I could actually kill you" a couple tears fell from her eyes; she was trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

"Emma look at me" he lifted her chin with his hook, making her look at him

"That wasn't you that was the potion Cora put inside you; it controls you when your anger builds up." He looked into her eyes; he wanted to make all the pain go away.

"But it was me I let myself become that angry" Emma didn't move from his touch, she brought her hands up and rested them on his chest; she looked up into his eyes.

"I just feel so angry all the time now, it isn't me and I can't control it." She took a deep breath

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt again, because of me you already had your heart ripped out" with those words she looked down to her hands on his chest, feeling all that guilt.

"Emma, I would let you do it a thousand more times I know you would never kill me, even with the potion inside you. You are much stronger than any potion; I will be here with you as long as you want me by your side, I will always be here" Hook bent down and kissed her, it was slow and gentle at first, Emma slid her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Encircling her waist with his hook he pressed their bodies closer, their mouths hungry for more of each other, he skimmed his teeth against her bottom lip. Emma felt the wall behind her, she moaned at the hand that was now moving to her waist feeling bare skin. His touch was warm, his lips perfect, this felt right, he was right she was stronger than the potion, she would protect him from Cora and if need be herself. They finally broke apart when they needed air both gasping for it, lips swollen.

"Killian" Emma barely whispered still panting from what transpired, eyes still closed they were still pressed against each other.

"Emma you're going to be the death of me" he finally said looking down at her, he saw her eyes still closed, gods he was falling for this girl.

Emma opened her eyes to find those blue ones starring at her; she let herself smile at him. For a moment Emma forgot where she was, what was happening to her, all she could think of was Hook. That kiss they just shared, the way their bodies fit together his eyes burning into hers, she wanted to stay like this forever, and yet she knew she couldn't. Her family would find her and she would never see him again, she would never see those eyes, taste his lips, or feel his touch after she was rescued. She wanted to stay with him; she wanted to choose him over everything, but she knew it wasn't possible; she had a duty to her kingdom, to her family. She looked down and closed her eyes, this was nothing but a dream that could never come true, and when she looked back up at him he was still looking at her, raising his brow silently questioning her.

"Killian we can't do this" She finally said stepping out of his embrace. He looked at her; she could tell he was hurt.

"Why not love?" he stepped toward her again, this is the first time in 300 years he has ever felt this way toward another women, he wasn't about to let her go. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

"We can't, it wouldn't work" Emma was now fighting back all those emotions, and tears.

"Emma how do you feel about me" He needed to know if she was feeling what he felt for her. She shook her head,

"It doesn't matter, because we can never be together" she let her tears fall freely not caring if he sees. She couldn't even look at him, instead she ran out the door up to the deck needing some fresh air to clear her mind.

Hook stood in his cabin now alone, he wasn't about to lose her, he would have her one way or another he will fight for her.

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**If you are still following this story thank you so much it means so much to me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Snow Whites Castle:**

Snow was pacing the floor she finally got to talk to her daughter, something did seem off about her, but she would be home soon. She went back to the meeting room where Belle was still watching the mirrors, but nothing came.

"Belle you should rest I can take watch for now" Snow took her hand this is yet another women that cared for her daughter so much.

"Thank you Snow I believe I should get some rest before the men arrive, I sent the guards for them" Belle smiled at Snow they would have Emma back soon.

It took 8 hours for the men to come back to the castle; they all looked tired and worn. Snow went to go get Belle, to tell her Rumplestiltskin was back. When they went downstairs they saw the men watching the mirrors.

"She made contact with us already" Snow said making them all turn to her.

"Is she alright?" Charming spoke first.

"She seems okay for now, she is fighting the potion the best she can; it is only a matter of time though before it controls her" Snow looked to her husband his face fell.

"Where is Regina?" Rumple looked around but didn't find her anywhere.

"We were told Cora's heart is still in Wonderland in her vault, Regina went to retrieve it." Belle spoke to him.

"How did Emma know about Cora's heart?" Rumple looked confused Cora wouldn't give her that information.

"It wasn't Emma who told us" Snow looked at Belle waiting for Belle to finish her sentence it would be better coming from her.

"Rumple, Hook told us" Belle took his hand just in case he lashed out.

"Hook told you and you what just believed him so easily?" He was growing mad, Hook was not to be trusted he was working with Cora.

"I would have to agree with Rumplestiltskin on this, why would we trust the man who stole our daughter twice?" Charming questioned.

"Because he contacted us, gave us their location, and gave Emma a mirror to speak with us" Snow said simply

"It could still be a trap" Prince Gale stood up

"We know, but we don't think it is" Snow looked at him; he would be a good husband for their daughter if Emma chose him.

"How can you be so sure? This pirate is out for nothing but his revenge." Rumple snapped at Snow.

"Rumple, maybe he changed his mind he wasn't too happy about what Cora did to Emma. Maybe he cares for her." Belle said softly to him

"I don't care he will still pay for what he has done" he hissed, he would not let this pirate get away with taking someone else he loves.

"Well for now we need to trust him, he gave us the location of the ship, but he mentioned Cora has it cloaked" Snow looked at him.

"I can undo the spell if I get close enough to the ship, so where is it?" Rumple walked over to Snow as she laid out a map, she pointed to the northern port just like Hook told them. Charming and Prince Gale also walked over to see where they would go next.

"That will only take about a day to get there" Charming pointed out

"You will leave tomorrow, you will all need your strength going against Cora" Snow would have them rest and eat before traveling again.

"And Hook" Rumple said under his breath.

"Hook will not be harmed, he will be brought here and given a fair trial" Snow said sternly this man may have taken their daughter, but he was trying to help now. Rumple looked to Snow she could tell he was mad, but this was her kingdom he had no say.

"Fine I will not harm him, but if he tries to kill me I will defend myself" with that they all retired to their rooms, hoping Regina would return soon with the heart in hand.

**Wonderland:**

Regina made it to Wonderland, and has been traveling awhile to get to her Mother's maze. She made short work of it, and burned a pathway for her leading straight to the vault. Walking inside Regina could hear all of the hearts; she had become her mother, evil and heartless. She had her own vault of all the lives she took, it made her sick to think about it now, and she kept searching for her mother's heart not having any luck. Walking down another hall she turned knowing someone was watching her. She turned to see that damn Cheshire cat smiling at her.

"I see you are looking for a heart" he purred

"Mind your own business cat" Regina snapped she didn't have time for games.

"You are the queen's daughter are you not?" he asked

"Yes, what does it matter" she looked at the cat floating in front of her

"Are you looking for her heart?"

"What if I am?" Regina didn't like where this was going

"Then I would tell you it isn't here, before she left Wonderland she took it with her" He grinned at Regina, shit she came all this way for nothing.

"How can I trust you?" why would Hook say it was here, maybe he didn't know

"Because you are not like your mother, you have some goodness in you, and you helped the hatter get home. I do miss him from time to time though" The cat just sighed

"Well thank you I must be going now" Regina moved to walk out of the vault and the cat appeared in front of her again making her stop.

"Since I told you about her heart, will you do me a favor?" the Cheshire Cat smiled, he knew she would.

"What is it you want" She needed to get back

"Tell Emma hi" he just smiled at Regina it was a simple request but he liked the girl.

"Okay I will tell her, now I really must get back" She walked around him and headed for the door, she needed to let them know she didn't have Cora's heart.

**Snow Whites Castle:**

Regina walked in to the meeting room but found no one, it was still early in the morning she hoped she wasn't too late, she went into the room with all the mirrors and found Charming asleep next to them.

"Charming wake up" Regina lightly pushed his shoulder; he shot up out of his chair.

"What happened" He said still a little dazed

"Have you been here all night?" Regina looked at the back circles under his eyes, knowing he hasn't been sleeping.

"Yes, I just wanted to see Emma" His eyes filled with sadness again, but today was the day he got her back. He looked to Regina she looked sad, he guessed she didn't get the heart.

"Where is Cora's heart?" he finally asked her

"It wasn't there, she has it with her" Regina said moving to look at the mirrors

"We should wake everyone; it's going to be a long day." He got up to go wake everyone so they could get started. Regina stayed down in the room, watching the mirrors and waiting. She heard footsteps coming down the hall; she turned to see everyone come through the door.

"Regina did you find it" Snow looked to her.

"No it wasn't in Wonderland, she has it with her." Regina replied

"Well that makes things more difficult" Snow looked to Rumplestiltskin

"I can handle Cora, long enough for you to either find the heart, or get Emma out of there." Rumplestiltskin replied, looking to Belle than back at the rest of the group.

"This won't be easy; we need to get onto the ship undetected, only than I can catch Cora off guard." He looked to Charming letting him know it was time.

"Regina are you coming with us?" Charming looked to her

"Yes, Rumple might need help with my mother" Regina replied she needed to make sure Emma got home safely.

"Well us not waste anymore time, shall we" Rumple looked at the group than started toward the door.

"Just bring her home" Snow kissed Charming, than looked to Prince Gale.

"You be careful, just stay away from Cora and you will be fine, she is powerful don't give her a reason to harm you" Snow placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled; he gave a slight nod and went out the door. They were going to get her back today, and hopefully stop Cora once and for all.

**On the ship: **

Emma just wanted to be alone, after what happened with Hook in his cabin she didn't know what to do. She cared for him, maybe it was more than that, she didn't want to though they would never be allowed to be together. He would get hurt again, and she would too. She closed her eyes and just breathed in the sea, it was calming and just what she needed. She could still feel his lips on hers; she didn't know how she was going to let him go. She heard footsteps that interrupted her thoughts, she turned to find Cora.

"Something troubling you dear," Cora asked sweetly

"Beside the fact you keep wanting me to turn into a monster, nothing at all" Emma said she wasn't in the mood for Cora's games right now.

"Oh dear not a monster simply powerful, you could do so much." Cora came and stood by Emma.

"Still not interested Cora" Emma didn't even look at her; she just wanted to be left alone.

"In time Emma you will learn, and someday you will thank me" Cora turned and left Emma on the top deck.

Emma kept her eyes focused on the sea, Cora was wrong this wasn't a life worth living, the darkness is nothing but lonely. She didn't want power, she just wanted to be with her family, be a normal 18 year old. She put her face into her hands and groaned, why was everything so difficult; she didn't want magic, or power none of it. She kept her head in her hands trying to sort through the mess in her mind, when she heard footsteps again, this time she knew it was Hook. She didn't even want to look up; she didn't want to see his face see the disappointment, she told him she couldn't be with him and that was hard enough. She could feel him press against her back, she felt his warmth, she didn't want to lose him, she was falling slowly but surely, and she didn't know what to do.

"Swan" Hook whispered into her ear, Emma still didn't turn to look at him.

"Why do you keep pushing me away lass" She finally turned to look at him, he still had his arms wrapped around her, so she couldn't escape.

"Because you will only get hurt, I can't have what happen to Graham happen to you also" Emma just starred at his chest, he almost faced the same fate just hours ago because of her actions. She looked up at him eyes threatening to spill over; he brushed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. She breathed in his scent; she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest, she wanted to stay like this forever. She felt safe with his arms around her, he felt like home to her and she couldn't explain why, she has only known Hook for a short while but everything seemed so connected already.

"Emma, I won't get hurt I will always be here love" Hook kissed the top of her head, and let her just stay wrapped around him. She felt like home to him, she was his light when all he knew was darkness.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again" Emma whispered against his chest

"Love I'm not going to get hurt, I promise you nothing will happen" He reached down and lifted her chin making her look at him. He wiped away a few tears from her cheek; he smiled, bent down, and kissed her he would never give her up. Breaking the kiss Emma looks up at him again, what is going to happen when she goes home?

"We still can't do this, what happens when I go home." Emma looked at him sadly; he took her hand in his,

"We can figure it out Emma, don't think I am going to let you go for a second" he wrapped his arms around her again pulling her close.

"Will you give up your revenge?" Emma looked into his eyes needing to know what he was willing to give up, she saw doubt in his face maybe she wasn't enough for him, maybe she isn't anything.

"Yes"

**I am starting to get a little stuck again, this story is already much longer than I thought hope you guys are still with me on this. **

**Thanks for all the support and reviews keep them coming!**


	23. Chapter 23

**At Port:**

They have been riding all day taking very few breaks, Regina, Rumple, Charming, and Gale all looked to the cliffs, they made it. They looked around the cliffs trying to figure out where the ship might be hiding, it was already growing dark they decided to make camp and figure out a plan.

"We will be able to see the ship tomorrow" Rumple spoke up

"How? Isn't still under Cora's spell?" Prince Gale asked him

"We will still be able to see odd movements of the waves, and also anything else out of the ordinary"

"If it is too far from shore how will we be able to board it?" Charming questioned, Rumple looked to Regina and nodded at her.

"I can take Gale, and Rumple can take you" Regina looked at Charming.

"Okay so when we are aboard what will happen then?" Charming asked

"Regina will go look for Cora's heart, I will be holding Cora off, and you two will find Emma and also keep that damn pirate away from me" Rumple looked at Charming appointing the task to him.

"What happens if we still don't find Cora's heart?" Prince Gale asked this would all be for nothing if they didn't find it.

"We will, if not Rumple and I will hold her off until you get clear with Emma" Regina told him, it wouldn't be easy but there was another problem, she didn't know if Hook was going to be against them or with them.

"Sounds like a plan, we should all get some rest we will board at dawn." Charming moved to go rest, tomorrow he would get his daughter back.

**On the Ship:**

He said yes, Emma at first didn't believe the words she heard, but looking into Hook's eyes she knew he told the truth.

"Why?" she didn't fully understand

"Why am I giving up my revenge?" he looked at her raising a brow

"I thought it would be obvious love" he smiled down at her, he would give it up for her, it wouldn't be easy but he didn't want to lose her.

Emma blushed at that, she didn't think she meant that much to him, but she did. She smiled up at him, so is this what love feels like? She felt light, she felt like she was home, even with the darkness inside her she felt happy. She reached up and kissed him, she didn't want to think about being rescued, she didn't want to think about what would happen when she got home; this moment right now was too perfect.

"Emma we should get below deck it's getting dark and you are already shivering." Hook shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you" She smiled at him and started to walk down to his cabin, his jacket smelled just like him, she wrapped the jacket tighter around her enjoying the warmth. She smiled to herself as they reached his cabin; he opened the door for her and she walked inside, she was torn between wanting to go home and staying here with him, she didn't want this to end.

Hook came behind her and wrapped his arms around her; bring her against his chest he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck breathing in her sent. He needed to get her away, he needed to keep her safe protect her, and he needed to start with getting rid of Cora.

"Emma love, why don't you get some sleep, I need to go check on some things" She turned to face him then,

"What things? You're not going to provoke Cora are you?" Emma looked at him with fear in her eyes. She knew he wanted to protect her, but going right into the fire with Cora isn't going to turn out good.

"No I'm not I am just going to take care of a few things on deck" He lied, but he didn't want her to worry he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know when you are lying" Emma studied him, she didn't like where this was going.

"Emma I just want to see what she is up too, I won't provoke her I promise" that time he didn't lie, he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Is there any chance I can change your mind about seeing her?" Emma said tilting her head

"No, not this time" He turned toward the door, and Emma grabbed him pulling him into a heated kiss, trying to distract him. He kissed her back with equal force; she backed him up against the bed hoping it would distract him from leaving. Hook knew what she was doing he let her think she was in control, until the back of his legs hit the bed he needed to speak with Cora, but he didn't want to break the kiss. Emma pushed him down onto the bed; he looked up at her smiling than grabbed her and pulled her down as well, she ended up straddling him and her eyes went wide this was a compromising position.

He just leaned forward and kissed her again, he flipped her over to where he was now on top of her holding down her arms above her head. He smiled down at her she smiled back; he bent down and kissed her he looked at her again, he loved this woman, gods he loved her he would never let her go. He bent down and kissed her once more than started to stand up, he needed to go talk to the witch, and Emma needed to stop distracting him.

"Please don't go to her" Emma lifted her head off the bed

"I promise I will be careful" He had to find out her plans

"I don't want you to get hurt" Every time Hook went near Cora he got hurt somehow.

"I won't, I will be right back" Hook turned to walk out the door; he had a bad feeling but ignored it.

Hook walked down the hall knowing Cora would be in the first mate cabin, he reached the outside of her door she must have heard him coming, she opened it before he could knock.

"Hook what a surprise, come in" Cora smiled

"Cora we need to talk" Hook walked past her into the cabin

"About what Captain" Cora knew he was here about Emma

"What is our next move with Emma" he knew Cora was watching him carefully

"She still needs more training; the potion should be close to consuming her completely it just needs a couple more days." Cora watched Hook's reaction his face fell; he noticed her watching him and quickly closed off the emotion. Hook needed to get Emma off the ship before the potion continued, he turned to leave only stopping when he heard her speak again.

"Don't think I forgot what you did" Cora didn't need Hook dead he was useful with Emma.

"But I do need a favor from you Hook" he turned to see Cora walking toward him, this wasn't good. She reached forward and reached into his chest pulling out his heart, smiling as he fell backwards.

"You see it will be easier to control Emma, if I control you, don't worry it is just for our lesson tomorrow" Cora smiled Hook was still shocked about what just happened Emma was going to kill him.

"Cora this isn't a game give me back my heart" he held out his hand waiting for her to return it.

"Oh now Hook, you will play my game if you want your revenge" Cora looked at him than noticed something was different

"My dear Captain, have you given up on your revenge?" Cora sneered

"Yes I have, and I won't let you use me against her" Hook hissed at her, she was not going to use him.

"Oh Hook you don't have any choice now do you" Cora looked at him and squeezed a little making him grunt. Hook looked at her rage filling his body, that's when he noticed something in the corner, that couldn't be could it? He darted his eyes back to Cora who was looking at his heart, like she was examining it. She looked back at him a smiled.

"It looks like you are free to go" Cora said placing his heart in one of her chests

"Not without my heart Cora" Hook wasn't leaving his heart in her hands

"Not tonight, like I said I need it for our lesson tomorrow don't worry, if Emma really wants to give it back to you she will" Cora grinned at him, he knew she had something worse planned.

Hook left slamming the door; Emma was going to kill him, but now he knew where Cora's heart was. He walked back to his cabin, opening the door he saw Emma on the bed asleep good thing. He went to the bed and lifted her onto his chest lying down with her; she scooted closer to him wrapping her arms around his torso he kissed her head and they both fell asleep.

**At Port:**

They all woke at dawn; Rumple was already up looking out on the water. Charming came up to stand next to Rumple, while Regina and Gale gathered their things, he looked at this man that raised his daughter and could see the love and worry on his face.

"See anything yet?" Charming finally asked him

"There is some movement, and some birds have been landing in thin air which tells me where the ship is" Rumple pointed out into the ocean, Charming finally saw what he did.

"Then that's our mark" Charming when back to Regina and Gale it was time to get their daughter.

**On the Ship: **

Emma woke to find herself wrapped around Hook; she smiled to herself when she pressed her head back to his chest she gasped. She didn't hear a heartbeat, what was going on she started to panic and screamed. Hook jolted up looking for an intruder, but only found Emma covering her mouth and moving away from him.

"Emma what's wrong" he reached out to her, she retreated back acting as if he would burn her.

"You, you have no heart" Emma finally said, than she realized he went to Cora last night she must have taken it, she felt that anger build up again.

"Cora she did this" Emma's voice was cold; Hook knew then this is what Cora wanted, to make Emma angry to make the potion do its work inside her.

"Emma look at me, don't let it control you this is what Cora wants" He placed his hand beneath her chin to make her look at him. He could already see the potion taking effect her eyes where getting cloudy, her hands balled up. The next thing he knew she shot out of bed, and headed out the door, he knew this wasn't going to be good he followed quickly.

Emma stormed out of his cabin, how could he be so stupid? She told him something bad would happen. She stormed up deck knowing Cora would be waiting; this was all her sick twisted plan. When she came up deck she could see Cora smile, than reached into her robe and pulled out a heart, Hook's heart.

"Cora, give me his heart" Emma threatened

"Oh my dear Emma, all you have to do it take it" so this is another lesson great.

"Use all those emotions Emma; I could crush his heart just like I did Grahams you don't want that now do you?" Emma could feel the potion almost in complete control; she needed to get a hold of herself.

"I can't I won't let you win this time." Emma wrapped her arms around her middle trying to think of good memories. Then she heard Hook come up on deck, she turned to look at him as soon as he looked at her he fell, grunting in pain. Emma ran to him and looked at Cora watching her squeeze, the good memories were gone the potion controlling her. Emma shot a pulse at Cora and jumped out of the way just in time, which made Emma even angrier so she kept shooting magic at her.

"Cora, give me his heart" Emma shouted at her.

"Want it Emma and it will be yours" Cora told her, she needed the potion to control Emma let her anger fuse her magic. Emma closed her eyes, and wanted the heart she needed to protect him waving her hand she felt the heart in it. She looked at the heart, she did it but she still wanted Cora to pay for threatening Hook, for killing Graham.

"Very good my dear" Cora smiled than looked into Emma's eyes, the potion was working wonderfully.

Emma walked over to Hook who was watching her closely, Emma's eyes where black again which meant the potion was in control right now. He stepped back just in case, Emma walked up to him and shoved her fist into his chest giving him his heart back. Hook gasped there was nothing gentle about it this time; when he looked at Emma again she was already heading toward Cora. Hook thought it would be the perfect time to get Cora's heart; he went below deck to get the one thing that could bring an end to Emma's suffering.

Emma walked toward Cora carefully like a lioness stalking her prey; at this movement Cora smiled Emma was indeed becoming powerful. Emma had her eyes trained on Cora, when she felt a movement behind her she didn't even turn to look; her goal was Cora nothing else mattered until she paid for what she has done. Rumple was the first to notice something was deeply wrong; Emma didn't even turn to look at them. Rumple looked to Regina and she had that same look, something was wrong with Emma, something bad. Regina left to go below deck to find her mother's heart.

While below deck Hook was searching Cora's room, he heard movement up on deck he knew right now Emma would take care of herself so he kept looking. He trashed her room, it wasn't there she must have moved it; he heard the door open and turned to find Regina glaring at him.

"Regina nice to have you show up" Hook turned from her once more

"Hook, what are you doing down here" Regina questioned him

"Isn't it obvious, I am trying to find your mother's heart I saw it last night but now it's gone." Hook turned back to the corner he saw it in.

"Well I know it isn't in Wonderland I just came from there two days ago" Regina also started searching, but she didn't hear the heartbeat anywhere.

"It isn't here" She finally said

"No I suppose it isn't we should get back to Emma, I am not sure if you notice but the potion is in full control of her right now" Hook looked at Regina and he saw she knew something was off about Emma.

Regina and Hook ran up to the deck, Emma was still starring down Cora they could hear Charming and Rumple try to talk to her; she didn't even flinch at their voices. Regina turned a worried gaze to Hook, and he nodded for her to try.

"Emma" Regina walked slowly closer to her not knowing her reaction, Emma's body tensed at the sound of her voice.

"Emma come back to us" Regina pleaded, when Emma finally turned Regina was shocked Emma's eyes where black as coal.

"Emma dear remember what I told you, Graham is dead he could have lived if Regina kept his heart" Cora sneered and looked at Regina; Regina knew her mother was trying to provoke Emma. Emma turned to face Cora again, she has too much love for Regina it wasn't her fault it was still Cora's. No matter how in control the potion was, Emma's love for her family couldn't be forgotten.

"You killed him, you crushed his heart and took him from me" Emma was now feeling the magic at her finger tips. She shot her magic at Cora, and she blocked it easily Emma tried again and again.

"You ruined everything" Emma screamed at her. Rumple and Charming both stepped toward Emma and Regina shook her head they wouldn't help right now.

Rumple looked at Cora she was torturing Emma through this potion, making her angry and making her pain come back over and over again. Rumple felt his own magic spark at this; he wanted to make Cora pay as well she has brought so much pain to Emma. They could do nothing Emma was too unpredictable, and none of them wanted to make it worse. Hook looked at them knowing they didn't know how to handle Emma when she was like this, but he did so he went for her.

"Emma love, look at me" Hook walked toward her stopping only a couple feet away, she turned slowly he saw her eyes were still black.

"Back off, she needs to pay I will have my revenge" Emma hissed at him

"It won't make you feel better Emma; I gave up mine for you, can you do the same for me? Don't let Cora win" Hook knew he got through to her when she couldn't look him in the eyes. She looked back at him and he felt like this was Emma she eyes shifted and started to lighten, but not completely.

"One more step pirate and I will kill you where you stand" Rumple didn't like the fact Hook had this effect on Emma.

"Shut it crocodile" Hook snapped at him, Regina came up next to Rumple shaking her head at him.

"Emma you remember the same man who took you away from your parents" Cora sneered this was way too easy having everyone who hurt her here.

"You never got to grow up with your mother or father, you where taken away moments after your birth, because of the same women who helped raise you" Cora continued Emma turned toward Cora again glaring at her; Hook took her hand stopping her.

"Emma, think of the good memories Regina would still be the Evil Queen without you, you have so many people who love you, and you ended a life time war between your mother and Regina." Hook looked at her pleading for her to come back. Emma turned to him again shaking her head, trying to fight her inner battle with the potion. She looked back to Hook tears in her eyes; she turned and walked toward Cora. She was in so much pain, she wanted the battle to stop, and she couldn't take this anymore fighting the darkness.

"Kill me" Emma spoke directly to Cora; she couldn't handle this anymore she wanted her suffering to end.

"Excuse me?" Cora actually looked shocked.

"Please kill me, I won't turn dark I would rather die than live through this." Emma looked at her with pleading eyes. Cora just laughed, why would she kill her? when she could do so much with her powers.

"My dear I won't kill you, I have put too much work into you" Emma than took a few steps back, and just fell Hook caught her just in time she curled into a ball and started crying. She just wanted this to end she didn't want to fight anymore. Hook looked up and saw Cora was now frozen by the crocodile, and he was walking toward her pure hate in his eyes. Hook didn't want Emma to see someone so important to her do what he was about to, Regina placed a hand on Hook's shoulder.

"Take her below, Charming and Gale will go with you" Regina motioned them to go with Hook; he picked up Emma and started down below. By the time he reached his cabin Emma was passed out, from her emotions, her magic, and her battle within. He turned around and Charming punched him in the face, Hook staggered back a bit holding his hand to his mouth.

"Bloody hell, I guess I did deserve that" Hook looked at Charming

"Next time you harm her, my sword will at your throat" Charming told him

"Quite hostile aren't we" Hook shot back

"Just being clear" Charming went to Emma and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his daughter that has been through so much.

"You might not want to be so close when she wakes mate" Hook looked at the King

"And why not, she is my daughter" He glared at Hook

"Because if the potion still has control, it won't be pretty" Hook warned him

"She doesn't harm you" Prince Gale came forward

"That is my charm, and good looks she can't resist me" Hook grinned at the Prince.

"Enough Hook, how will we know if the potion is still in control?" Charming asked

"Her eyes won't be her own, they will be black, and if they are clouded the potion is fighting for control. Only when her eyes are clear she is in complete control" Hook looked at Charming and he just nodded at him.

"I am going up on deck to see what is happening" Hook turned to leave them in the room with Emma, hopefully she would wake clear minded.

**So with this chapter I had to re write it a couple times, still getting stuck though but hopefully this is still interesting for you guys, again thank you all for the reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

She wanted to die, she asked Cora to kill her why would she do that? Hook was walking up to the deck, maybe things were worse than what he originally thought. It broke him to see her beg for death, to see her so broken, so lost, and to she had given up hope. He walked up to the deck and noticed Rumple and Cora facing off, Regina was standing back letting him take out his rage Cora wasn't one to go down easily though. As soon as he took a few steps toward them Cora shot her eyes to him

"This isn't over" Cora looked at the three of them and shot her magic at Rumple sending him back a few yards, in a puff of smoke she was gone. Regina turned to Hook noticing he was standing a few feet away.

"Is she awake?" Regina asked him

"No, she won't wake for awhile" Hook knew she would be asleep for hours after today's events.

"You said you saw Cora's heart last night" Regina looked at him

"Yes it was in her room, but like I told you earlier it's gone now, she must have hidden it last night after I left her" He looked at his crocodile he was walking slowly but surely toward him.

"We need to know about Emma, if you truly care for her you need to tell us everything" Regina pleaded with him; she didn't know what made the potion take control, or how to help Emma when it did. The way she saw Hook interact with Emma today, he knew how to help her how to help her fight it.

"What would you like to know?" Hook asked, he was willing to help he promise to protect her after all.

"How does the potion affect her?" Rumple finally spoke up still glaring at the pirate

"Well as you can tell it's rather nasty, it makes her only feel hate and pain" Hook looked back at Regina speaking to her directly.

"Your mother told me something last night, in a couple days time the potion will have full effect on Emma. I don't know what that means, but if you can rid the potion from her you need to do it fast, she only has one day left." Hook warned

"How can we trust you?" Rumple said again making the pirate turn toward his face red,

"Because believe or not crocodile, I was the only one who could get through to Emma. I would not have her suffer this fate." Hook sneered at him.

"I still don't believe you pirate" Rumple hissed

"Cora took my heart to use against Emma, go ask your daughter if she trusts me because I was the only one she listened too today." Hook glared at him, he would not be pushed aside when it came to Emma.

"She used you against Emma how?" Regina was suddenly interested

"Emma is rather protective of me it would seem, must be my dashing good looks, when Cora had my heart she told Emma she was going to crush it like she did to Graham. Seeing as Emma didn't want that to happen again, she used her anger and pain to fuel magic. Cora wanted Emma to use dark magic, so she would become more powerful than you and the crocodile. Cora has been making her use dark magic training her." Hook turned his head to glance at Rumple.

"So Emma has been forced to use magic, with that potion inside her" Regina looked to Hook again

"Yes, when she lets anger build up inside her, the potion takes control, and well you know what happens then." Hook looked down sadly.

"Well than we need to get the potion out of her" Rumple said heading down below to see Emma.

Hook started to follow when Regina grabbed his arm turning him toward her.

"If you really care for her, help us" Regina looked into his eyes she saw he truly cared for her.

"I promised her I would protect her, and care for her, I will not break that promise" Hook turned and went below he knew she wouldn't be awake, but he needed to see her.

He saw everyone crowding in his cabin to get a look at her, she looked beautiful sleeping so peaceful and so young. He stood in the back of the room giving her family the chance to be near her, he heard Charming speak up first

"I don't think it is a good idea for us to stay here, Cora might be back" He looked right at Hook silently asking for his advice,

"He is right she knows the location maybe it is best if we leave" Hook than looked at Regina

"Would you mind sailing us back to the kingdom?" Hook nodded and started out the door

"Charming, remember what I told you when she wakes up, you might not want everyone in here" with that Hook went back up to set sail, he was followed by Prince Gale, bloody hell he didn't want this guy around.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable below deck with the princess?" Hook looked behind him as he made his way to the helm.

"I thought you could use some help seeing your crew isn't here" He looked back to Hook.

"Well she is made of enchanted wood mate, she can sail all by herself" Hook went back to set a course for the kingdom.

"Well I don't think it would be good if I was there when she awakes, we barely know each other" Prince Gale just went over to the side of the ship and glanced out to sea.

"Well you can stay up here if you like" Hook thought might as well keep him away from Emma. It would only take a day until they reached the kingdoms main port, she would be awake by then.

6 hours later:

Her head hurt again, great another damn headache this is becoming annoying. She thought back to the events that happened, oh no her family they were here, they saw her like that she wanted to cry to pretend she was still sleeping. She felt someone grab her hand and she knew it wasn't Hook she would be waking up to, but her family. She slowly opened her eyes to find Charming starring at her with relief; she couldn't hold back the tears that where coming down hot and fast.

He just brought her up into a hug, crushing her like she would be gone any second. She felt horrible though, the things she said, the thing she almost did she just cried into her father's shoulder.

"Emma its okay your safe now" Charming tried soothing her rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'm….I'm so sorry" Emma gasped between breaths trying to control her crying,

"No Emma, I am sorry we didn't get here in time" Charming pulled her from him so she would look at him

"I am sorry you had to go through this all over again, we shouldn't have left you alone, and we should've protected you" Charming said looking down taking a deep breath, Emma just shook her head it wasn't his fault.

"No it wasn't your fault, no one could've known she followed us" Emma hug him again. She was happy he was here, that she woke up to him. She knew Regina would be outside along with Rumple, she needed to talk to Regina to let her know she still loves her.

"You can tell them to come in" Emma smiled at him and he went and opened the door. Rumple was the first to lean down and hug her asking over and over if she is alright always nodding her head and smiling at him. Regina walked slowly up to her still standing a few feet from the bed, watching Emma to see if she was welcome. Emma looked up to see Regina was hesitant tears filled her eyes, she loved Regina and now Regina doubted that because of Cora.

Emma got up a little shaky and hugged Regina will all her might,

"Regina no matter what happened in the past, I still love you" Emma looked up at her, she saw a few tears in her eyes and Regina just hugged her again.

"I love you too, and I am so sorry" Regina just held her tighter. Emma stood back and smiled at all of them. Looking down for a moment she thought of Hook, she needed to talk to him. She looked up to Regina, and Regina knew what she was about to ask.

"I will go get him" Regina turned and made the men come with her, she knew Emma wanted to talk to Hook though she didn't trust him, but he has proven himself with Emma today whatever was between them she knew Hook wouldn't hurt her.

Regina walked up to the deck and saw Hook at the helm, the men came up right after her not excited to let Hook be in the room alone with Emma, but Regina told them it was for Emma, that shut them up pretty quick.

Hook saw the three come on deck, and briefly wondered if Emma was okay. He caught Regina's eye as she walked up to him.

"She wants to talk to you" Regina watched his reaction; he was surprised at the request. He turned to see Charming walking up to him as well, Rumple kept his distance.

"Say Charming ever steer a ship before?" Hook looked to him, and Charming looked excited

"No, never had the chance" He tried to hide his excitement from Hook, hoping Hook would ask him too.

"Well it isn't too hard, just keep her straight and you should do fine" before Hook could leave though Charming grabbed his arm

"Just don't hurt her" Charming said harshly, he knew the way Emma looked at him and the way Hook looked at her.

"You have my word; she will be nothing but satisfied." Hook winked at Charming, and turned to go see Emma hearing Charming mumble something along the lines as _damn pirate_. He walked down to his cabin and stood outside it not knowing if he should knock or just go in, hell it was his cabin. He walked in and saw Emma looking out the window, not even flinching when he shut the door roughly, he was still mad at her; she begged Cora to kill her. She turned to face him, knowing he was mad at her.

"Hook I" She stopped herself, he was moving toward her hurt and betrayal in his eyes. He grabbed her and just pulled her into a tight hug, cupping her head she put her arms around him, it was what felt right to her. He pulled back still in the embrace and tilted her head up he saw tears in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. He was still mad at her, but he knew as soon as they reached the kingdom they wouldn't be allowed near each other, he was taking the time he did have.

"Why darling, why did you do that?" Hook leaned his forehead on hers, a gesture she loved; she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. She knew he was talking about, the fact she begged Cora to kill her,

"I, I just wanted it to stop, all the anger all the pain." Emma was focusing on his chest; she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"I know, but Emma please don't do that ever again" Hook cupped her chin forcing her eyes to lock with his.

"I can't do this, can't handle the anger, it hurts too much" she rested her head against his chest and he just held her.

"We will get that stuff out of you, I swear to you Emma" Hook just held her for what seemed like an eternity.

"What if you can't?" Emma asked would she have to live her life in constant pain and misery

"Emma, we will you have two very powerful people that want to help you" Hook tried calming her down, her breathing picked up.

"Killian, promise me promise me that if I stay like this with no cure" Emma took a deep breath

"You won't let me suffer anymore." Emma looked up at him, she knew he would be mad but she didn't see another option

"Emma what are you asking me to do" Hook looked at her confused; than it hit him she wants me to kill her, anger returned to his eyes how could she ask this.

"Killian I am begging you, don't let me live my life like this please" Emma was wrapping her hands around his neck, she needed him to promise her, she needed to know he would do this.

"Emma I will not end your life, I can't" Killian looked down, not being able to look at her.

"You would rather have me suffer, consumed by hate and pain" Emma's eyes burned into his

"Of course not Emma, there is a way even if I have to make Cora do it herself, I will save you from that fate" Killian looked at her he would risk his own life, just to see her happy again.

"Killian please just promise me, just in case" Emma looked at him shake his head before looking into her eyes, it was now or never.

"I love you" Emma told his softly, if something did happen she needed him to know.

She reached up as he opened his mouth to respond and kissed him hard, each of them fighting for dominance, there wasn't anything gentle or soft about this kiss. This kiss was hungry, passionate, fire burned in her stomach; she needed him by her side always.

"Emma, that was" Hook started trying to slow his breathing

"You don't have to say it, I just needed you to know" Emma rested her hands on his chest.

"I know you still hate Rumplestiltskin, and you still love Milah I just needed you to know" Emma wouldn't look up at him, she knows he gave up his revenge but that didn't mean he loved her. She was filled with doubt; he was quite for a few moments than put his hook under her chin tilting it toward him. He smiled at her and kissed her gently, pulling away he saw doubt still in her eyes,

"Emma you should know you mean so much to me, yes I still hate that man and I will never forget Milah" She looked back down not wanting to look at him tears filling her eyes.

"Just like you will never forget Graham, and you will always love him but you and I we understand each other" He nuzzled his nose against her ear,

"I love you Emma Swan, and I will do everything in my power to save you" He kissed her head moving down to her neck. She couldn't believe it, he loves her after everything he loves her. Her smile faded when she realize they would be heading home, she would lose him forever.

"Are we sailing back to the kingdom" Emma asked

"Yes, we should be there within hours" Hook's voice wavered as soon as they were in the kingdom he would lose her.

"I don't want to go back, I don't want to lose you" Emma started crying again, she would be taken from him and she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

**Keep those reviews coming! Any ideas you might have also, I would love to hear them and might even use them! Thank you all for sticking with me through this :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Rumple knew there was something between Emma and Hook, and he didn't like it that pirate already took his wife he wasn't about to take Emma too. Looking up to find Charming at the helm Rumple thought now would be a perfect time to have a little chat.

"Charming looks like you are enjoying yourself" Rumple saw him smile.

"Well it's not every day you get to captain a ship even if it's only for a short while" Charming still was smiling like a fool.

"Yes well how much do you trust the pirate?" Rumple asked and he could see Charming's face change,

"I don't, but he seems to have some sort of connection with Emma"

"That's what worries me" Rumple said thinking about what they could do

"Whatever you are thinking don't, Snow said he wasn't to be harmed he will stand trial and we will hear his side of the story." Charming looked over to Rumple and he just nodded, no matter what he wouldn't be set free so at least he would be far from Emma.

"I should go down and see if she is okay" Rumple started down toward the deck, Regina was the one to stop him.

"Don't even think about it" She held her hand up stopping him

"Why not, I wish to see her is there a problem" He glared at her

"Yes, she wanted to speak with Hook alone you should respect her wishes" Regina threw back at him.

"You mean the pirate that kidnapped her twice, and put her life in danger" he hissed

"The pirate that has been protecting her from worse things Cora could have done, Cora would have kidnapped Emma with or without Hook you and I both know that" Regina snapped at him, and went to the side of the ship.

Below deck Emma was still wrapped in Hook's arms, she was laying on the bed with her arms around him not wanting to be separated. She didn't know how long they have been like that, but she didn't want him to go she didn't want to be away from him. She knew the time was coming to say goodbye, she heard someone knock softly on the door than come in, it was Regina. Emma was happy to see Regina instead of Rumple or Charming they might have killed Hook for holding Emma, in his bed.

"Sorry, but we are almost to the kingdom we need you back at the helm" Regina spoke softly looking to Emma sadness in her eyes.

"What will happen once we get to port" Emma looked to her and saw something was wrong.

"The guards will be waiting at the docks, and Hook will be taken prisoner" Regina looked to Hook and he just nodded he knew it would've happen in a matter of time. Emma's eyes went wide,

"No, they can't he brought us home how can they do that" Emma was starting to feel that anger rise, she tried to take slow breaths but the thought of Hook in a cell made her blood boil.

"Love I did kidnap you twice" Hook saw the anger in her eyes and caressed her cheek, trying to calm her.

"It isn't fair" Emma wasn't ready to let him go.

"Emma you need to calm down, don't let the anger control you not like this" Hook said looking to Regina.

"Maybe I can convince your fathers not to lock him up" Regina knew it wouldn't work but she saw Hook's eyes warning her that Emma was about to lose control.

"Regina you and I both know that's not going to happen" Emma shot her eyes up to Regina and saw her take a step back.

"Emma, please don't let it consume you" Hook cupped her chin forcing Emma to look at him, he saw her relax for a moment.

"I don't want to lose you" Emma said quietly, putting her head onto his chest Hook looked to Regina again; she nodded and left closing the door behind her.

He stood up bring Emma with him still wrapping his arms around her, he didn't want to leave her but he owes her his life, for giving him love again, for showing him the light when he was consumed by darkness. He knew Snow was a gentle person; maybe just maybe he wouldn't be locked up for long.

"Emma we need to go on deck, I need to steer the ship, before Charming crashes us into the dock" He looked down and smiled at Emma, she still looked upset but he saw a hit of a smile on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her, it would be the last moment they would have alone together he wanted to make it count.

"I'm not ready to let you go" Emma stared at him with pleading eyes

"Run" Emma said suddenly

"What?" he looked at her confused

"When we dock run, please I can't have you locked up run sail away as soon as we are off the ship" Emma looked to him eyes wide

"Emma I am not going to run, I won't be locked up for long I promise you" He said in a soothing voice.

"I know you are lying, you don't really believe that" Emma said

"I trust that your mother is a fair ruler, and I will have you there to protect me" He smiled down at her.

"I promise you I will fix this, I will fix everything" Emma said kissing him again.

"We need to head up love" He took her hand and started to lead her up on deck. Before they reached the top she pulled him into a kiss one last time.

Once they reached the deck he saw Charming at the helm looking like a little kid, grinning from ear to ear. He walked up to the helm and his face dropped, he felt bad but he didn't want his beloved ship crash into the dock.

"Well done mate, we haven't crashed once" Hook grinned at him

"Yea well, not as hard as it looks" Charming smiled, actually smiled at Hook

"Sorry to disappoint you though, I need to bring her round to dock" Charming stepped back watching the pirate with interest. He saw Hook look down to Emma, it was the same look he used to give Snow he didn't like it he was a pirate she was a princess. Snow was more in tuned with the whole true love thing, maybe she would know for sure.

As soon as Emma saw the dock her heart stopped, she looked up to Hook and he just smiled and nodded at her, silently telling her everything was going to be okay. She went to Regina and took her hand needing all the strength she could get, she knew the guard would take Hook and put him in the dungeons, she needed to control her anger he would only be there for a short while.

They docked and Charming jumped out to tie off the ship, Emma looked out and saw Snow and Belle, and the royal guard waiting for them. Emma found Hook walking down the helm and off the ship, before the royal guard got to him Emma ran to him calling out his name.

"Killian" Emma saw him turned and she launched herself at him, wrapping his arms around her whispering in her ear everything was okay. She saw the guard quickly coming forward, but to her surprise Charming held them back letting them have this moment.

"Please don't go" Emma looked up into his eyes

"It's time I make things right love" Killian turned again; she grabbed his arm she kissed him again not caring who was there and who saw.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear

"And I love you" she said and felt him being torn away from her, her anger started to rise and she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to find Charming standing next to her.

"I'm sorry Emma, he won't be locked up long I promise" He gave her a small smile, all she could do is smile.

She walked over to Belle and Snow, she saw Snow tear up and wrapping Emma is a hug holding her tightly, Belle did the same. When they made it back to the castle Emma went to her room, her hand maids already drew a bath for her with a lavender scent that calmed her. She dressed and went down to dinner with everyone there she noticed that Prince Gale was there also, but Rumplestiltskin wasn't she figured he was joining later.

"Emma, how are you feeling?" Belle asked her

"A little tired, but okay I guess" Emma looked down and started eating again. She didn't feel like talking, her mind kept going to the pirate in the dungeons. They all sat in silence for awhile then the door opened; she turned to see Rumple walk in.

"Did you find a way" Regina was the first to ask

"Yes I did" Rumple looked to Emma she knew they found a way to cure her.

"You found a way to get this stuff out of me" Emma almost let herself be happy, just for a moment.

"Yes we can do it whenever you are ready, but I must warn you it will be painful maybe even more painful than when it went in" Emma shuttered at the words remembering just how painful it was when Cora sliced her open and poured the potion in.

"What happens if I lose control while you are getting it out?" Emma looked to Regina and Rumple

"Snow Charming maybe you would like to be there to help calm her?" Rumple asked

"I think Hook should be there also" Charming was the one to speak up, he still didn't like or trust the pirate but he was the only one to calm her when she was not in control. Emma shot her eyes up to her father and smiled at him, she knew she couldn't do this without him and she didn't want to hurt anyone she loved.

"I don't know if that would be best" Rumple said he didn't want that pirate anywhere near her.

"I would have to agree with Charming" Regina came to Emma's aid.

"Kil..Hook is the only one who has been able to bring me back after the potion has taken control, if something where to happen he would be able to help, he was there every time it has taken control and every time he was able to pull me out of it." Emma said glancing to Rumple than her parents.

"Well than I guess it is settled, we will prepare a room and let you know when we are ready shouldn't be too long" With that Rumple nodded at Regina and she stood up with Belle to go help him. Prince Gale also stood and told them he would retire to his chambers and see them in the morning, which left Emma with her parents. Snow and Charming both looked at each other, Emma looked at them and she knew they wanted to talk to her.

"Emma, are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Snow asked her

"Yes, the sooner the better it's getting worse by the day" Emma looked to Charming and he knew also it needed to be done tonight.

"Okay, we will be in there with you though to help" Charming said looking at his daughter

"I think it will help me, but if something does happen you need to promise me you will leave and get everyone out" Emma looked at them she couldn't even imagine what would happen if she hurt one of them especially since Snow was pregnant.

"We will, but what about Hook?" Charming asked raising his brow.

"He needs to stay he is the only one who has gotten me back" Emma looked down, not wanting to show her parents her flushed face.

"Okay, if something happens he will be the only one in the room" Snow smiled at her

"Can I go release him, and let him know?" Emma looked at both of them she needed to see him. Her parents looked at each other Charming looked like he was about to say no, Snow then went ahead and smiled at Emma.

"Of course Emma, it should be coming from you anyways" Snow smiled at her daughter, Emma ran out of the room smile plastered on her face, Snow smiled again she was in love and Snow knew it.

"I think our daughter is in love Charming" Snow looked to him and he grumbled

"I know, I saw it on the ship but tried to ignore it, he is a pirate Snow" He looked to his wife and she smiled he knew what she was about to say.

"I was a thief, and you where a farmer" Snow smiled at him, yep he knew that was coming.

Emma ran all the way down to the dungeons; right before she got there she gripped the key in her hand and composed herself, she fixed her tiara and her dress than walked in to where they kept Hook guarded. As soon as she saw him, her eyes filled with tears he was chained to the wall, and a couple bruises on his face, she started to feel that anger but pushed it down. As soon as the guard saw her, he stood upright and proper he gave a slight bow.

"Leave us" Emma said in a commanding voice, as soon as Hook heard her voice his head shot up to look for her.

"I have orders not to leave this post" The guard looked at her again

"Well now you have orders from me" Emma snapped at him

"Of course your majesty" the guard bowed and walked past Emma out of the dungeon, she turned to see Hook was watching her closely. She walked up to his cell opening it carefully; he looked down for a moment not wanting her to see him like this. She lifted his head up tears falling down her face; she brushed her thumb over his cut lip, how could they do this to him after he was the one who brought them home.

"I'm so sorry" Emma whispered to him, moving to undo his arms in the chains. All the chains dropped at once with a loud clang, as soon as his arms where down he grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"It's not your fault love, I've been in worse situations" he was just glad she was there with him.

"Do your parents know you're here?" He suddenly was scared for her, if she was doing this against her parents' wishes it wouldn't end well for her.

"Yes, I need your help" Emma said looking up at him he was filthy, she needed to clean him up first.

"Anything" he smiled at her

"They found a way to get the potion out, but it will be painful and if I lose control I want you there to help me" Emma smiled she didn't want anyone else but him beside her.

"Of course Emma, how about we get out of the dungeons this is no place for a princess" He grinned kissing her forehead. She took his hand and led him up into the room her parents where in, stopping to make sure they drew a bath for him. She opened the door and heard her mother gasp at the sight of Hook.

"What happen?" Snow looked to Charming, but he was just as surprised as she.

"Nothing to bad your majesties" Hook bowed in front of them, he didn't need unwanted attention.

"Did the guards to this to you?" Charming walked up to him a put a hand on his shoulder, they weren't supposed to touch him, just lock him in the cell. When Hook didn't answer Charming looked to his wife and she nodded,

"I will make sure this doesn't happen again, why don't you go get cleaned up we will meet back here when you are done." Charming gave Emma a small smile and nodded, with that she led him to her room so she could take care of his wounds.

"There are clothes in there for you and a bath ready" Emma pointed to her bathroom.

"I might need some help love, being one handed and all" He winked at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will be fine" Emma blushed

"I am injured though darling, wont a lovely princess help a poor pirate" He gave her his best sad face, she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine you win" Emma moved into the bathroom to help him. She help him take off his jacket, shirt, and boots she stared at his bare chest he was muscled, and tan by the life at sea seeing his scars she wanted to kiss everyone of them to make the pain go away.

"See something you like love?" He wiggled his brows at her; she smiled and turned to leave but he stopped her turning her back toward him.

"If the maids walk in, you're going to have a bigger problem than the guards" Emma smiled

"I think I'll take my chances love" He bent down and kissed her, first it was gentle than her mouth started to move against his forcefully, she knew if she didn't stop this soon she wouldn't be able to. She didn't want to though, she chose him, and he chose her she loved this infuriating pirate. He was first to break the kiss both of them needing air, she looked up at him and knew she should leave before someone walked in.

"You need to get clean; they are probably already waiting for us" Emma started to pull away, but he held her tighter

"I love you Emma" her whole body went warm at hearing that, she would never get sick of it.

"And I love you Killian" Emma kissed him once more, before he could deepen the kiss she back away leaving him to his bath.

She was out of the balcony when she felt him behind her; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Turning in his arms she smiled, he was wearing a simple white shirt, not black, with tan pants and his black boots he looked like a prince.

"You look good in those clothes" Emma smiled at him

"I miss my leather already" He winked at her

"You look like a prince" Emma looked into his eyes and saw him smile at that

"Shall we go love?" Hook offered her his arms and she took it and smiled at him.

Everyone was waiting already talking among each other, they all turned to see Emma holding Hook's hand Snow, Regina, and Belle smiled, Charming and Rumple didn't look to happy. Charming did have a little smirk though; Emma couldn't help but smile at that. Rumple ushered them into a different room down the hall, Emma's blood went cold it was a plan table with a white sheet covering it and straps on the table. Emma tightened her grip on Hook's hand he gave her a reassuring squeeze kissing her temple.

"Emma, are you ready?" Rumple looked to her; this was going to break his heart watching her go through this. She nodded at him and let go of Hook Rumple helped her get comfortable on the table. Regina and he strapped her in, her palms facing up.

"Snow, Charming, Hook" Rumple sneered at his name, making sure they knew it was time Snow and Charming moved to her sides as Hook when to her head all prepared to hold her down if needed.

"Regina its time" Belle was right behind Rumple handing him the knife, Regina lifted her hands to make sure Emma didn't move. Once last glance at Emma, she nodded her head for him to continue, and he drove the knife into her forearm just as Cora did. Regina's spell was working Emma's arm didn't even flinch, she looked up to Emma whose eyes were on Hook's she saw the tears that escaped running down her cheeks.

This wouldn't be quick and this was nothing compared to what would come next. Emma kept her focus on Hook's eyes she didn't want to look down; she felt the knife cut her open slowly she couldn't move her arm and she was glad she wanted this over with. Then she heard Rumple pass the knife to Belle as she set it down, she couldn't prepare for what came next, he shot out his hand over her forearm and a purple glow came from them. He was pulling the potion from her blood stream, Emma's scream was full of pain and anger, and there was no doubt the whole kingdom heard it. Emma felt the potion deny it, and she started to feel that anger latch onto her, Hook saw her face and he knew it was going to put up a fight.

"Emma, Emma love look at me let it go, push the anger away fight it Emma" Hook looked to Regina; she saw the warning in his eyes. Emma's tears came down hot and fast, she was trying hard to control the anger to push it away, she let out another scream as she closed her eyes she saw Graham dead, she saw Hook's heart in Cora's hands the anger was winning and she was tired of fighting it. She heard Hook yell something but her mind was focused on the anger,

"Damnit crocodile, can't this go any faster" Hook snapped at him

"No" was all Rumple said as they heard Emma let out yet another scream, Hook looked down to see she had her eyes closed. She was losing this fight, he looked to Snow and Charming

"You need to be ready to leave" He told them forcefully, Snow lent in and whispered in her daughter's ear. Telling her that good always wins, that they love her so much Snow looked up to see Charming studying Emma's face waiting for her eyes to open.

"The potion is fighting it, it is trying to attach to Emma's heart" Rumple said looking at Regina.

"Then pull it out" Snow was trying to keep calm but her daughters screams made her heart break.

"It's up to Emma, she needs to fight it off" Rumple looked to her, tears streaming down her face still not opening her eyes.

"Emma, open your eyes sweetheart" Hook tried to get her eyes open so he could help but she didn't move so he finally screamed at her

"SWAN OPEN YOUR BLOODY EYES" that seemed to get to her, her eyes shot open they were already clouding. She was still fighting the potion, trying to push the potion out of her she looked up and saw Hook staring at her eyes wide and fearful. She felt another tug and screamed again, this was worse than what Cora had done, it's like the potion is alive and waiting to keep her prisoner in her own body. She knew it wouldn't give up until she was dead; she looked up at Hook again with tears streaming down,

"Killian, remember what you promised me" She saw the memory flash through his eyes, she arched her back again with the pain

"No Emma, do not ask me to do that not now" Hook looked at her shaking his head, everyone turned to him wondering what they were talking about.

"Please Killian, it won't let me go" Emma pleaded

"I won't kill you!" He snapped he couldn't let her go, he heard everyone stand still he looked up to Regina, she had tears in her eyes but focused again on making sure Emma's arm didn't move.

"I love you" he bent down and kissed her trying to bring her back, hoping this time it would bring her to her senses. When he looked down he saw Emma's eyes almost completely back, she was still fighting with those slivers of her true color shinning through.

"Emma let go of the anger I beg of you, please come back to me think of all those good memories" Hook put his forehead to hers desperately trying to give her his strength, he lifted his head she closed her eyes again screaming again and again arching her back trying to fight it with everything she had. He looked to Rumple seeing the back form in a bottle, his hand still trying to summon the rest.

"Rumple I don't know if I can hold her much longer" Regina looked to Hook, Regina has been fighting to keep her arm frozen and most of her body.

"It's almost out, just a little more she is fighting it" Rumple smiled down at Emma who was still arching and screaming fighting the last of the potion. Emma opened her eyes and they went straight to Hook, he saw they were clear hoping they were done and the potion was gone.

"I love you Killian" Emma said in almost a whisper, he arched her back one more time and closed her eyes. He looked over and saw Regina release her spell on Emma's arm, and Rumplestiltskin held the potion and closed the bottle. It was over, she was free of the potion he glanced down at her, and she was now passed out from all the pain he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her forehead.

"We need to clean her arm, I don't think we should use any healing spells, enough magic has been used of her" Regina said, she nodded to Belle who grabbed a needle and thread she closed up Emma's forearm and wrapped it. Snow and Charming looked at Hook; Snow still held her daughters hand in hers, Charming rubbing soothing circles on her arm.

"We should get her to her room" Snow said softly looking at everyone, Rumple undid all of the restraints holding Emma, Charming went to pick up his little girl and Snow shook her head.

"Killian would you mind carrying her" Snow smiled at him, he looked at the Queen noticing she called him Killian, not Hook maybe it was because Emma called him that he wasn't sure he glanced at Charming making sure he was okay with it Charming just nodded.

Hook was careful carrying her watching his hook making sure not to touch her arm that was cut. When he got to her room Snow ordered everyone to return to their own rooms she was the only one who went in with him to lay Emma down. Snow watched him and she knew he loved her daughter, and that her daughter loved him she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Killian for what you have done for her" Snow said gently

"I don't deserve your thanks I took her from you twice and I put her in harm's way" He said sadly.

"Yes, but you have done nothing but protect her, and even let yourself become a prisoner, you're not a villain you've changed for her" Snow placed a hand on his shoulder. They both looked down as he tucked Emma into her own bed bringing the covers up to warm her.

"Thank you, your majesty I'm sorry for what has happened." He turned to look at Snow she just smiled at him shaking her head.

"If I leave you in here tonight you won't run will you" Snow looked at him, she could have swore she him grin from ear to ear before he composed himself

"Of course, I will watch her for tonight is that is what you wish" She smiled at him; it comforted her that he would watch over her also. She walked over to the closet and took a couple blankets out for him.

"I hope you will be warm enough see you in the morning Killian" Snow smiled again and left him in the room with her daughter. She trusted her daughter's judgment, and she knew the pirate loved Emma and wouldn't harm her.

Prince Gale could hear the screams that Emma made over and over again; he went to look in his mirror seeing someone else in front of him.

"Hell Gale nice to see you again dear" Cora sneered

"Yes well what do you want" He hissed at her

"I have a message from your employer King George" Cora smiled at him

"Well what is it?" Gale was impatient, he knew he would get new orders as soon as Emma was back home.

"Hold out your hand dear" He did as Cora said and he saw a potion that was blue

"Sneak in and pour it into her wine, or cider make sure she is alone in her room though when she takes it" Cora ordered him

"Of course, will this kill her or do I need to finish what I started?" Gale grinned at them. He saw King George come into view he bowed.

"Oh no this is much worse, they will think she is dead but she will be asleep forever morning their dear princess" King George told the boy.

"Then it shall be done your majesty" Gale turned to walk away when Cora spoke again

"Also you might want to leave as soon as she drinks it" Cora warned him.

This was going to be easier than actually killing her, it would be less messy he would have killed her at the ball if someone didn't knock him out. This was just as good though, he needed to get her alone and away from her family and that damn pirate that was always hovering her. He would do it tomorrow night, they would be rid of Princess Emma, and he would be richly rewarded.

**Sorry I havent updated in awhile, I hope this makes up for it we are coming to the end though. I already have another story in mind though thank you all again for following this story it means a lot.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
